Love Can't be Arranged
by Blue Dragon99
Summary: [Complete] A man who doesn't believe in marriage. A woman who doesn't have a choice but marriage. What will happen when these two begin an arranged relationship? Can love really be arranged? SetoOC. Chapter 20 is now up PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I just want to thank one of my good friends (Burning Passion) who encouraged me to write my own fanfic. She's also a great author of two fanfics, but she will never admit she's great. How modest is that girl?

Chapter 1: Decisions

~*~

"_WHAT!_ That is just absurd, I _refuse_ to obey this!" roared the voice of a young CEO. This young man was a multibillionaire who owned a well-known Company and was the proud CEO of it. He had dark chestnut brown hair and cold sapphire blue eyes. He usually wore different styles of hot looking trench coats. This wealthy and rich man could be none other than the handsome young Seto Kaiba. 

"This is just ridiculous," said Kaiba angrily.

"But sir, this is for your own good," said Roland, one of Kaiba's bodyguards.

"Give me one good reason why I should get married?" Kaiba said coldly.

"Well sir, nowadays presidents of big companies are not bachelors anymore and besides being married gives you a better chance and opportunity in business,"said Roland thoughtfully.

"Well give me some time and I'll think about it," said Kaiba, a bit more calmly. "Now you may leave."

"Okay sir."

~*~ ~*~

            "Hey what's up big brother?" asked Mokuba peeking into the office. The curious little 13 year-old that had raven black hair and dark gray eyes was the little brother of Seto Kaiba.

            "It's nothing," said Kaiba who was staring at his computer and rapidly typing on his keyboard.

            "Then how come you were yelling at Roland?" asked Mokuba entering his brother's office.

            "You wouldn't understand," responded Kaiba.

            "Is it because Roland is stating the fact that you should get married?" Mokuba said cleverly.

Kaiba stopped typing and looked at Mokuba with astonishment.

            "But how did you know?" Kaiba questioned.

            "Let's say that I did a bit of eavesdropping," said Mokuba smiling.

            "Just go do your homework or something Mokuba," said Kaiba glancing back at his computer.

            "Any ways, I think Roland is stating the truth about you getting married Seto," said Mokuba ignoring his brother.

            "I don't want to talk about it," said Kaiba coldly.

            "But Seto, its true that you don't have anybody else than me but you need someone else that is around your age and can understand you better,"said Mokuba.

            "I don't need anyone else," said Kaiba, a bit annoyed.

            "You do Seto, you need a wife and she can support you on controlling Kaiba Corp," said Mokuba "Besides I can have someone else to talk to when you are busy which you are most of the time."  Kaiba slowly glanced at Mokuba. He could see Mokuba's eyes were desperate and he knew Mokuba did have a good point.

            "All right Mokuba, I'll see what I can do about it," said Kaiba.

            "Thanks big brother, you're the best!" Mokuba said, running up to his brother and giving him a quick hug before he left.

~*~~*~

            That night Kaiba was in his bed trying desperately to get to sleep. Something was troubling him. He was thinking of what Roland and Mokuba had said earlier.

~*~_Flashback~*~_

            _" Well sir, nowadays presidents of big companies aren't bachelors anymore, besides being married gives you a better chance and opportunity in business,"said Roland thoughtfully._

_            "You do Seto, you need a wife and she can support you on controlling Kaiba Corp." said Mokuba, "besides I can have someone else to talk to when you are busy which you are most of the time."_

_~*~ End flashback~*~_

Kaiba knew Roland and Mokuba had a good point but even if he did decide to get married the question is whom would he get married to?  Marriage was a big decision, according to Kaiba. It was one of those decisions that were complicated to him. He tried to get back to sleep but the thought of marriage was just floating in his mind.

~*~ ~*~

            "I have thought about this idea a couple of times and I have decided I will proceed with the idea," said Kaiba. It had been two days since he was informed about this marriage idea. Kaiba had been thinking about the advantages and disadvantages about marriage. He also saw Mokuba's point of view and knew Mokuba deserved someone else in his life. So at last he finally agreed.

            "This is certainly different," said Roland a bit amazed. He knew his boss would reject but he had thought wrong.

            "Yes I know, after you informed me about the idea Mokuba had also suggested this idea," said Kaiba, " I saw Mokuba's point of view and thought of how he would feel if I rejected and so finally agreed."

            Mokuba was hearing their conversation outside Kaiba's office. He couldn't stand there any longer; he pushed open the door and walked into the office with a big smile on his face. "So Seto you have actually agreed to marry?" asked Mokuba grinning.

            "Yes Mokuba and part of my decision was for you," said Kaiba giving his brother a small smile.

            "Great!" said Mokuba giving his brother a hug.

            "There's just one small problem," said Kaiba, "How am I going to find a girl to marry? I know there are a lot of girls who are head over heels for me but I'm definitely not marring a woman who's insane over me."

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, I can organize an advertisement in the paper about inviting all women from Domino City to an interview and that's how you can find a wife,"said Roland.

"It's not a bad idea but I don't want the media to know about this arrangement until later," said Kaiba.

"Don't worry sir, I'll find a way to privately invite the ladies," said Roland.

            "Make sure the media doesn't find out any how," said Kaiba warningly.

            "Yes sir," said Roland leaving Kaiba's office.

            This is so cool thought Mokuba; I can't believe my brother is actually getting married.

~*~ ~*~

            The next few days went by quickly at Kaiba Corp. Then came the day where all the ladies would be actually getting interviewed by Kaiba himself. For some reason that particular day made Kaiba become tense. Come on its just a bunch of girls thought Kaiba how bad could it be? The answer was waiting for him.

            "Mr.Kaiba are you ready? Should I send the first young lady in?" asked Serena, his secretary. Serena Mazaki was a beautiful young woman who worked as Kaiba's secretary. She had wavy dark brown hair that was below shoulder length and which right now was tied back. She had misty grey eyes that were behind her rimless glasses. Right now she was wearing a black shirt that was buttoned down the middle and had a white collar. She was also wearing a matching short black skirt with long black boots to finish the ensemble.

            "Yes send her in," said Kaiba. Serena left his office. In a few minutes a young lady was standing at the door impatiently. She had long blonde hair tied into pigtails and had cyan blue eyes that were full of excitement. She had a blue shirt that had **I Love Seto Kaiba **written across it, a white mini skirt with long white boots. She also had a pink purse slung on one of her shoulders and a whole bunch of teen magazines in her arms. Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked at her. 

            _"OH MY GOD, SETO KAIBA!" _shrieked the young blonde woman. She ran over to his desk and leaned over to him. Kaiba grabbed his clipboard and backed up in his chair. "Okay you must be Arisa," said Kaiba a bit shaken by her.

            "Yes I am and I am also a **_BIG _**fan of yours," said Arisa.

            "Okay so what are your hobbies?" said Kaiba a bit more calmly.

            "My hobby is to collect magazines with pictures and mini posters of you in it," said Arisa dreamily. 

            "Okay," said Kaiba unsure of what to say, "Next question, what are your talents?" 

            "Well one of my talents are, I can make these lovely shirts with your name on it and stare at your pictures and posters all day with out blinking," Arisa said smiling.

            Kaiba stared at her, blinked a few times and looked down to his clipboard. "Next question," he said, "Would you be able to adjust living with me?"

            "_Of course I would! **I Love You!**_" screamed Arisa.

            "I think your interview is over, you can go home now," said Kaiba frustrated, "Serena can you please take her out and send the next person in?"

            "Yes Mr. Kaiba" said Serena trying not to laugh. She was standing in the corner of his office listening to the interview and trying not to burst into hysterics.

            "But Kaiba _I LOVE YOU!_" yelled Arisa as she was being dragged out of his office.

            "That was close," said Kaiba relieved. He flipped over to the next page of his clipboard. 

~*~ ~*~ 

            In a few minutes the next young lady was standing at the door with a bored look on her face. Hope this goes better than last time Kaiba thought to himself. The girl came in his office and sat down. She had dark black hair that was shoulder length and dark navy blue eyes. She was wearing a black top; a white and black striped mini skirt and black high heels. Kaiba gave her a cold stare. He looked down at his clipboard.

            "You must be… Takayra," said Kaiba.

            "Yes I am," said the girl impatiently.

            "How would you describe yourself as how you are?" Kaiba questioned.

            "Well I'm one of those girls who think about the future often," answered Takayra.

            "Would you be able to adjust living with me?" Kaiba asked.

            "Are you suggesting I get married with you?" said Takayra, " Well in that case than we should be thinking of where we can go for our honeymoon. I think we should probably have about three kids so it won't be so hard raising them. Maybe we should sent them off to a private school, America's got the best ones…" Takayra kept on listing off what they should do in the future. Kaiba's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. This woman was totally committing herself to him. Kaiba had heard enough.

            "_ENOUGH!_" Kaiba shouted.

            "But… I haven't… told you… about…" stammered Takayra.

            "Silence woman, I don't need to hear anymore of your nonsense, now you may go," said Kaiba angrily.

            Takayra frowned, stood up and marched out of the office. Kaiba took a deep breath and let it out. "Serena send the next person in," said Kaiba.

            " Yes Mr.Kaiba," said Serena grinning widely.

~*~ ~*~

            "You must be Kari, am I right?" questioned Kaiba.

            "Yes" said the girl softly. She had dark auburn brown hair that went down to her waist and had light brown eyes. She was wearing a light green top with small white flowers on the side; a short brown skirt and brown high heels.

            "So what are your hobbies,' said Kaiba.

            "I only like to read and write poetry," said Kari looking up at him and smiling.

            "So what are your talents," asked Kaiba looking down at his clipboard.

            "I don't have any," Kari said smiling. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked back down at his clipboard.

            "Would you be able to adjust living with me?" said Kaiba. Kari's cheeks flushed red and she couldn't help smiling. Kaiba rolled his eyes "I'm asking you a question," he said. Kari stood up and turned around "I'm sorry I can't answer any more questions," she said as she left quickly. He just sat there shocked; he slowly rubbed his forehead and thought what have I gotten myself into?

~*~ ~*~

After three hours, Kaiba sat there with his head on his desk. In all those interviews he couldn't find a single decent woman. Serena came into his office with a cup of coffee in her hand. "So Mr. Kaiba have you found yourself a wife," asked Serena teasingly, she knew he hadn't. Kaiba looked up at her coldly and stood up. "I tell you people to find decent women," Kaiba said through clenched teeth, " And you bring me these _pathetic imbeciles_," yelled Kaiba as he slammed his hand down on his desk. Serena sat down quietly and looked up at him. Kaiba glared at her and said, "don't tell me your suggesting that I interview you, I'm not that _desperate_."

            "I have better things to do in life than get married to you Seto Kaiba," Serena said as she frowned at him. "But I was going to suggest that you meet one of my best friends, she's coming from America tomorrow."

             "Are you suggesting that I meet this friend of yours which is most likely going to be like you, you people just aren't worthy of my superior talents," said Kaiba arrogantly.

            "Actually we are totally different went it comes to personalities. She is actually quite a beautiful and talented young woman and she is a virtual duel monstersdesigner," said Serena.

            "Well since you put it that way, I guess we can arrange a little meeting," Kaiba said, he glanced at his schedule, " Let's say Friday night and I'll call you and tell you where she can meet me, is that fine with you?"

            "Yes Mr. Kaiba," said Serena as she stood to leave the office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hopefully you liked my first chapter. The story eventually gets better. 

I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then, 

                                    PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!

Love Can't be Arranged 

A man who doesn't want to get married but is being forced. A woman who doesn't choose to get married but has no other choice. The truth is love can't be arranged or can it? –PLEASE READ AND REVIEW- SetoOC and other pairings. Chapter 1 is up!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter2: The Interview

~*~

It was Wednesday evening; Serena was at the Domino international airport waiting to receive her friend. A few minutes' later crowds of passengers were arriving from the flight that had recently landed. Serena was trying to look through the crowds and see if she could spot her friend. Then in the crowds Serena located her friend she was expecting. This friend of Serena's was a slim young woman who looked about eighteen.

She had dark brown hair that was a bit below shoulder length and gorgeous looking hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a buttoned down beige shirt with a white collar and cream-colored pants. She also had on a pair of silver hoop earrings and a brown leather purse slung over her right shoulder. 

            "Sakura over here!" Serena called out. Sakura's eyes flashed towards the direction where Serena was calling out to her. She turned her luggage trolley towards Serena's direction. "Sakura," shouted Serena as Sakura drew nearer. "Serena!" Sakura shouted back as Serena ran up towards her. They both hugged each other. 

            "I can't believe I'm seeing you after 5 years," squealed Serena.

            "I know, I can't believe I'm back in Domino City," said Sakura in joy.

            "We'll talk when we get back to my house," said Serena as she grabbed one of Sakura's luggage.

"Okay then lets go," said Sakura as she hauled the rest of her luggage off the trolley.

~*~ ~*~

            "It's been awhile since I've been to Domino City," said Sakura as she got out of Serena's black Mercedes.

            "Domino City has changed a lot in these five years," said Serena as she also got out of her car and opened the back trunk to get Sakura's luggage.

            "What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

            "You'll see what I mean in a few days," said Serena with a wink and unlocked the door to her house and let Sakura in.                                                                                          

"Nice house," Sakura complemented with a smile.                                                              "Thanks," said Serena.

"Do you live by yourself?" questioned Sakura. "Yes," answered Serena.

"Don't you feel lonely?" asked Sakura. "Sometimes," said Serena closing the door behind her. "But I have a lot of friends," she said. " I see," said Sakura glancing at the clock on the wall.

            "Lets take your luggage to your room you'll be staying in and then you rest for the night, after all you look really tired," said Serena.

            "Good idea," yawned Sakura tiredly.

~*~ ~*~

Sakura gradually opened her eyelids as the sunlight poured in through the window. She slowly got up from her bed. "Sakura are you up yet?" said Serena as she knocked on her door. "Come in," said Sakura as she slipped into her white silk robe. 

            "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Serena said as she came in. "Yes," answered Sakura. "Go brush up and we'll have some breakfast and discuss our plans for the day," said Serena.

            "So what are our plans for the day?" Sakura questioned as they were eating their breakfast.

            "I called my friends up before you came and I planned that I would introduce you to my friends," said Serena.

            "Where are we going to meet?" asked Sakura.

            "At the Domino City mall, 4 o'clock," answered Serena.

  
~*~ 

            "Sakura are you ready yet?" shouted Serena from the living room.

            "Almost," Sakura yelled back. She quickly slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a denim jacket. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and left her room.

            "Hurry up Sakura its almost four," said Serena. She was dressed in dark beige pants with a silver belt; a white sleeveless turtleneck and she had her purse slung over her shoulder. They quickly left the house and got into Serena's car.

~*~ ~*~ 

They soon were pulling into the parking lot of the mall. Serena and Sakura quickly got out of the car and walked into the main entrance of the mall. As they entered the mall, Serena spotted her gang of friends in front of a small thrift store. 

            "Hey Serena," greeted her friends as Serena and Sakura walked towards them.

            "Hey guys," Serena greeted back, "This is my best friend Sakura," Serena said as she introduced Sakura to her friends. "Sakura, these are my friends Joey, Mai, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Selina, Charlie and Bakura," Serena said as she introduced her friends to Sakura. "Nice to meet you Sakura," they all said as they shook hands with Sakura.

            "So you came from America?" asked Joey.

            "Yes, but I use to live here when I was small," said Sakura with a smile.

            "So how's life in America?" asked Tea.

            "Well its great, but I've missed Domino City," said Sakura.

            "Let's go sit down somewhere and then we can talk," suggested Serena.

~*~ ~*~

            "Bye Serena, bye Sakura, see you later," said their friends. "Bye guys," Serena and Sakura said together. It was almost six; they were all leaving the mall to go home.

            "So Sakura did you like my friends?" asked Serena as she was driving.

            "They're actually a very nice bunch," said Sakura impressed. They soon pulled into Serena's driveway, got out of the car and entered the house.

~*~

 "So what are we going to do tomorrow Serena?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the couch.

            "What day is it tomorrow?" asked Serena as she came into the living room.

            "Friday, of course," said Sakura, "Why?"

            "Friday? Oh no! I forgot to tell you Sakura," said Serena.

            "Forgot to tell me what?" asked Sakura.

            "You're suppose to meet my boss Friday evening," said Serena.

            "Why would I meet your boss and I didn't know you worked," said Sakura.

            "Well first of all I work at Kaiba Corp. and I'm sure you've heard the name Seto Kaiba before," said Serena.

            "Seto Kaiba… oh yea now I remember he is the CEO of Kaiba Corp.," said Sakura, "Your lucky to be working at a prestigious company."

            "Well I guess it is lucky to be his secretary," said Serena smiling, " Anyway, he wants to meet you Sakura."

            "_He _wants to meet_ me, _why?" Asked Sakura.

            "Well he's actually looking for a wife and I told him about you and he was interested," said Serena nervously.

            "You did _what!_" said Sakura raising her voice.

            "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you live at this state forever," said Serena with an apologizing look.

            "Serena I know you know how I feel but that doesn't mean my only choice is marriage," said Sakura a bit more calmly.

            "But Sakura this the only way you're going to be free from your stepbrother's control and besides by marriage you will be protected and safe," said Serena.

            "Even if I did decide to marry why would I marry a man I've never known or met and anyway I just can't take the risk," said Sakura nodding her head.

"There is no risk in this opportunity and you are going to meet him tomorrow and get to know him a little," said Serena, "I'm your friend and I can help you I just can't bare to see you live like this anymore."

            "I appreciate you for trying to help me but you just don't understand how much pain I've felt during the years," said Sakura as tears welled up in her eyes.

            "Marriage won't hurt you Sakura it will help you get stronger, just follow my advise and go meet him tomorrow," said Serena wrapping her hands around her friend's shoulders.

            "Since you're my best friend I'll listen to your advice and go meet him," said Sakura as she removed the tears from her eyes and smiled at her friend.

            "Thank you Sakura you won't regret it," said Serena as she hugged her friend once more.

~*~ ~*~ 

            "Mr. Kaiba, my friend has arrived here to see you," said Serena. "Send her in," said Kaiba while he was typing on his keyboard. Serena stepped out side his office and went to get Sakura. Sakura was standing outside his office nervously waiting for her to get called in. "Sakura he wants to see you now," said Serena motioning Sakura to go in.

"Aren't you coming inside with me?" said Sakura. "No, he won't let me," whispered Serena, "Good luck!" 'Here I go' Sakura thought as she entered the office.

            Kaiba got interrupted when he heard the door to his office open. He looked up to see who it was. A young woman was standing there looking kind of shy and nervous.

Kaiba couldn't help taking his eyes off her. She had dark brown hair; a bit below shoulder length and she had the most attractive looking hazel brown eyes. 'No I can't think this way, I'm Seto Kaiba… but on the other hand something is different about her and I think she might be the one I'm looking for' thought Kaiba as he continued staring at her.

She was wearing a dark crimson shirt with long chandelier sleeves; a black skirt that was just above her knee and long black boots. " Sit down," Kaiba said coldly as he put the thoughts about her at the back of his head. 

            Sakura came in and sat down. As Kaiba pulled his desk open and reached for his clipboard Sakura took a quick glance at him. She couldn't believe she was face-to-face with the multibillionaire CEO himself. He had brown hair, which at this state was kind of messy but Sakura thought he looked kind of cute anyway. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes Sakura had ever seen. Only if they were softer looking Sakura thought.

"So you're Sakura Kinoshi," said Kaiba, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura quickly shook off her thoughts and looked up at him. "Yes," she replied slowly.

"Serena must have told you about me and the reason I wanted to meet you," said Kaiba clearing his throat.

            "Yes she has," said Sakura.

            "Serena has told me that you work as a virtual duel monsters designer in America," said Kaiba.

            "Yes, I work in very well-known company in America," said Sakura.

            "Well what do you virtually design?" said Kaiba leaning towards his desk.

            "Well we design virtual games for computers or video games," said Sakura sitting up straight. At least she has some talent thought Kaiba.

            "Why are you asking me these questions?" said Sakura, "Are they necessary for marriage?"

            "I just wanted to see how talented you are," said Kaiba.

            "May I ask you a question if you don't mind?" asked Sakura.

            "Go ahead," said Kaiba leaning back on his chair.

            "Why did decide to marry?" asked Sakura curiously

            "I decided to marry because of my younger brother," replied Kaiba, "He means everything to me."

            "And for yourself?" asked Sakura. 

            "So I can have an advantage and support to run this company," said Kaiba.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "You just want to marry because of a company," said Sakura, "Love can never be arranged Seto Kaiba."

            "I don't believe in love marriages," said Kaiba, "Tell me why you decided to marry."

            "Well actually I don't want to but I have no other choice," said Sakura looking down.

            "What do you mean by you have no other choice?" asked Kaiba.

            "Well if you want to know I would have to tell you about my past," said Sakura.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

            Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I'll update the next chapter soon!

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:The Arrangement

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

I know I left you in a bit of suspense in the last chapter. So I am continuing the interview so you can find out about Sakura's past.

Chapter3: The Arrangement 

~*~

_"I'm sorry but your parents have passed away." _ Sakura was recovering from her memory as she was telling Kaiba about her past. She turned around to face him and looked up to see his blue eyes filled with compassion. After a couple minutes of silence Kaiba spoke up, "Then what happened?" he asked. 

"Well before I was born, my parents had adopted a young boy from the orphanage," said Sakura, " After a few years, I was born and that young boy became my step brother."

"Continue," asked Kaiba. 

"My step brother changed my life into a life of misery," said Sakura with a sigh, "He and I didn't get along so well since we were kids."

"As we grew up our brother and sister relationship got worse," said Sakura as she continued, " And then came the day when my parents left me, I'll never forget that day."

__

Flashback

Ring! Ring! "Hello Reizeiro Kinoshi speaking." "Hello this is a doctor from Domino Hospital speaking, your parents are at this hospital and they have had a major car accident, we need you and your sister to come right away!" "Are they okay doctor?" "We'll tell you as soon as you get here." The doctor quickly hung up the phone. "What happened?" asked Sakura. "Mom and Dad are at the hospital, they had an accident," said her brother Reizeiro (Rez for short). "WHAT!" said Sakura as she dropped her book on the ground. "We need to go to the hospital," Rez said. They quickly ran to the hospital. As soon as they reached the hospital the doctors called them inside a room. There they saw their mom and dad lying in bed motionless. "I'm sorry," said the doctor "But you were too late."

"Mom, Dad, why did you leave me?" said Sakura as she dropped to the floor and started crying.

End Flashback

"That was the most horrifying day of my entire life!" said Sakura as a tear dropped from her eye. She quickly removed the tear so Kaiba couldn't see.

"After that incident my life changed entirely," said Sakura as she continued, "My step brother started to treat me very poorly, it got to the point where he started beating me."

"And you took it," said Kaiba

" I was helpless, I had nobody to turn back to," said Sakura sadly, " Nobody cared about me."

"How old were you when you lost your parents?" Kaiba asked.

"I was only 8 years old," said Sakura as she looked up at Kaiba.

"You're not the only one without parents Sakura," Kaiba said as he turned to stare out the window.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura.

"I was little when my parents left my brother and I at the orphanage, that's where we grew up until a wealthy man named Gozuburo adopted us," said Kaiba, " As we grew up I took over my step father's company and became president of it." Kaiba turned around to face Sakura. "You and I are very similar in ways,' said Kaiba. Sakura slightly blushed a bit. Kaiba smirked as he saw Sakura blush slightly.

" Sakura, if you don't mind I'd like you to be my wife," said Kaiba.

Sakura looked at him in amazement before she spoke. "After all you've heard about me you still accept me?" 

Kaiba looked at her for a few moments before answering. " Sakura, I've been looking for a young and talented woman who is also similar to me, and that would be you."

"But I don't know, and what if Rez found out?" said Sakura.

"Don't worry about that Sakura he won't find out, besides don't you think you would be safer and more protected if you we're married?" said Kaiba.

"I'm not doubting that I wouldn't be safe or protected if I marry, It's just that I have a weird feeling inside me," said Sakura as she looked down.

"Its normal Sakura," said Kaiba, "So, do you agree to this marriage proposal or not?"

Sakura thought it over for a few minutes. Finally she came to a decision, "Okay," said Sakura as she looked into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba briefly glanced at Sakura before speaking. "Is this your final decision?" he asked. "I guess," Sakura replied slowly. "Then its decided, the marriage will take place next week," said Kaiba, " And I haven't discussed this with you but our marriage will only be through papers, that way your brother won't find out or neither will the media until later." Sakura dropped her head in disappointment. She had always dreamed about falling in love and becoming the bride of her beloved. But at least she'd have a better life than before hopefully.

"I think this interview has come to an end," Kaiba said slowly standing up. Sakura quickly stood up from her seat. " I'll send you the marriage papers by Monday and if you have a problem, just call," Kaiba said. "Okay," said Sakura as she exited his office.

~*~

"So how'd the interview go," said Serena excitedly. She was waiting for Sakura's interview to finish. "It was fine," Sakura said calmly as she came up to Serena. 

"So what did he say?" asked Serena.

"He proposed me," said Sakura with a small smile.

"_Oh my god!_ Congratulations!" said Serena as she hugged Sakura.

"So did you tell him," said Serena, "About your past?"

"I had to," said Sakura.

"So what did you think about him?" Serena asked.

"He's okay, a bit arrogant though," said Sakura.

"Do you like him?" asked Serena.

"Well I can't say I like him _yet_," said Sakura as she blushed slightly.

"So when is the wedding taking place?" asked Serena as they got into an elevator to exit the building.

"There is no wedding," said Sakura sadly, " Its just through papers."

"_What!" _said Serena in shock. "He doesn't want the media or Rez to find out," said Sakura as they reached the parking lot and got into Serena's car.

~*~ ~*~ 

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Sakura. "The Corner Café," answered Serena as she drove. It was Saturday afternoon; Serena and Sakura were suppose to meet their friends for lunch and announce the "big news" to them. "I can't wait to tell them the big news," said Serena excitedly. "Neither can I," said Sakura sarcastically. Serena quickly parked the car and they both walking towards the café.

Their friends were already there and they had ordered their lunch for them. Serena quickly ran to the table where their friend were and Sakura followed behind. They quickly took their seat. "So whats up guys?" asked Joey as he was going to bite into his burger. "We have big news to tell you," said Serena as she grabbed a can of pop and opened it. "What big news?" asked Mai as she sipped her Nestea. 

"Serena! Can't you tell them after we finish our lunch?" said Sakura as she took a fork and jabbed it in a plate of fries. 

"But I want to tell them now!" said Serena.

"Yea, just go ahead Serena," said Yugi.

"Sakura's getting married this week!" said Serena thrilled.

"Really!" said Serenity. " So early?" asked Tea. "To who?" asked Mai.

"Sakura you tell them," said Serena. 

"Seto Kaiba," said Sakura calmly.

Hearing the name; Joey almost choked on his piece of burger he was swallowing. Tea almost dropped her pop can. Everybody almost had the same reaction. They all looked at Sakura with their mouths hanging open. 

"Did ya say ya are going to marry _SETO KAIBA_!!!" Joey said in astonishment.

"Why what's wrong with that?" asked Sakura.

" You're asking me what's wrong? That guy is just _wrong_!" said Joey making a face.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Mai.

"I'm fine," replied Sakura.

"Then why did you decide to marry _him?_" asked Tea.

"It's a long story," said Sakura as she sipped some of her coke. 

"Well we want to know," said Selina.

"Well, I live with my step brother Reizeiro, Rez for short, and he treats me very poorly," said Sakura. " So I came to Serena for help and she told me that Kaiba was looking for a wife, I refused to marry at first but I thought it over and I have made my decision," she said.

"What about your parents?" asked Charlie.

"They've passed away," said Sakura looking down.

"We're sorry," all the friends said together.

"Why did you choose to marry?" asked Tea.

"Well I had no other choice and besides if I get married I'll be safe from my step brother," said Sakura.

"Why do ya haf to get married to _Kaiba?_" asked Joey.

"Well, I don't have enough time for love marriages," said Sakura, "What's the problem with him any way? He seems like a okay guy to me."

"You'll understand when ya _really _get toknow him," answered Joey.

"Any way when's the wedding?" questioned Mai.

"There is no wedding, it's just through papers," answered Serena.

"You're kidding!" said Serenity in shock.

"No, he doesn't want the media to know about it," said Sakura.

Everybody was silent as they finished their lunch quickly. "I think we better go home now," said Tea as she stood up to leave. "Yea," said Yugi as he followed Tea. Everybody stood up to leave. "Well good luck Sakura and call us if ya need us," said Joey.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me," said Sakura.

~*~ ~*~ 

The next few days went by really quickly. Kaiba had sent Sakura the marriage forms to fill and sign out. Sakura hesitantly filled and signed the forms and of course Serena was there by her side to support her. Kaiba had finished the signing and filling the forms. He had told Sakura that she would be moving into the Kaiba mansion on Thursday. It was the night before Sakura moved into her new home and life. Serena was helping her pack her stuff.

"Serena, I'm still not sure about this, I feel like something's going to go wrong," said Sakura worriedly. 

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be fine," said Serena.

"But what about America, my job, and Rez he's going to find out sooner or later," said Sakura.

"Kaiba took care of all that, didn't he tell you?" said Serena.

"But what about Rez?" asked Sakura.

"He won't find out and even if he does he can't do anything about it," said Serena confidently.

"I hope so," said Sakura.

"Sakura, you should look towards the future and try to leave the past behind," said Serena.

"I know, I can't believe I'm starting my new life tomorrow," said Sakura with a small smile.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Left you guys in a bit of suspense there. Well, chapter four will be up soon!

Please keep sending reviews so I can have the encouragement to keep writing!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: New life

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (hate writing this)  
  
Hope you like my story so far and hopefully you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter4: New Life  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura do you have everything you need," asked Serena. "Wait, I think I forgot something," replied Sakura. She quickly rushed into her room, grabbed her photo album and ran out. "What is that?" asked Serena. "Its my parents photo album," Sakura answered. "Lets go," said Serena. They quickly loaded the trunk with Sakura's luggage and drove off. It was the day that Sakura was starting a new life. Sakura was really nervous while she was in the car. Serena had noticed her nervous and worried face.  
  
"Somebody's awfully quite," said Serena as she drove.  
  
"Wouldn't you be nervous and worried if you were in my situation?" asked Sakura. "I admit I would," replied Serena, "But don't worry everything will go just fine."  
  
"Hopefully," Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura were here," said Serena as she lightly shook Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Were here? Already?" asked Sakura as she opened her eyes. Sakura looked out her window and saw that the car had stopped in front of a magnificent and vast looking mansion with splendid looking gardens surrounding it. "Welcome to your new home," said Serena as Sakura stepped out of the car. "Do you like it?" asked Serena. "Its lovely," replied Sakura as she looked around. It was the most beautiful view Sakura ever saw.  
  
They walked up to the front gate and saw a tall man in a suit standing there. "Welcome Miss Sakura and Serena," the man said politely. "Hello Roland," greeted Serena. "Mr. Kaiba is expecting you," said Roland, "Don't worry about the luggage, I'll send people to take them in." "Thank you Mr.," said Sakura. "Just call me Roland, I'm Mr.Kaiba's body guard." said Roland.  
  
Roland guided Serena and Sakura into the mansion. As Sakura entered the mansion she took in the beautiful setting in front of her. The inside was as elegant looking as the outside. The living room consisted of three sofas, a coffee table and a stone framed fireplace. Beside the living room there was a hallway leading to the kitchen and dining room. There was also a grand staircase in between the living room and hallway that lead to the second floor.  
  
"Please sit down, I'll go inform Mr. Kaiba that you've arrived," said Roland as he left Serena and Sakura.  
  
Kaiba was in his personal office typing away on his computer when he heard a knock. "Come in," said Kaiba coldly. "Sir, Miss Sakura and Serena have arrived," said Roland entering his office. "Okay I'll be down in a minute," said Kaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Sakura what do you think of your new home?" asked Serena. "Its wonderful, wish my husband was too," said Sakura with a sigh. "You'll soon adjust to this mansion and him," said Serena with a smile. "Hope so," said Sakura. Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming down the staircase. Sakura looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Well I see you ladies have arrived," said Kaiba as he slowly came down the steps. Serena and Sakura stood up from their seats. "Good morning Mr.Kaiba," greeted Serena. "Morning, Serena," Kaiba mumbled. "Well I think I better go now," said Serena facing her friend. She hugged Sakura and said softly, "I'll try to call or visit you." They stood there speechless for a moment. Then Serena turned around and quickly took off; she couldn't stand there any longer. A tear came down her face and she quickly wiped it off.  
  
Sakura stood there silently as she watched Serena leave. A tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it off before Kaiba could see. After a brief moment of silence Kaiba spoke up "I'll show you the way to your room." He motioned Sakura to follow him up the stairs and Sakura slowly turned around and followed.  
  
They reached the second floor and walked down the left hallway. They stopped in front of a door which Kaiba unlocked and let Sakura inside. Sakura took in the nice view of her room she was staying in. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of baby blue and the room consisted of a single sized bed, a night table, dressing table and mirror and a room closet.  
  
"Is the room to your liking?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, its lovely," said Sakura.  
  
"My room is right beside yours," said Kaiba, "Well I have some work to do, if you like you can change and get something to eat and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."  
  
'Thank you," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh and by the way your closet consists of extra clothing I thought you might need," mentioned Kaiba as he left her room, " And dinner is around six."  
  
Sakura stood there uncertain of what to do as she watched Kaiba leave. She set her purse down on the night table and sat down on her bed. She noticed that her luggage was brought up in her room. 'Maybe I should change and unpack my luggage before dinner' Sakura thought.  
  
As she started to unpack her luggage she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in," Sakura said. The door opened and a boy with raven black hair and deep gray eyes entered her room. Sakura was guessing he was no more than 13 years of age. "Hello, and who might you be?" asked Sakura. "I'm Seto's little brother Mokuba," the boy answered.  
  
"So you're his little brother," said Sakura as she motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Well, I am," said Sakura.  
  
"Your Seto's wife, I know," Mokuba cut off, "What can I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Call me Sakura," said Sakura.  
  
"I'm so glad Seto finally got married, at least he has someone else besides me and I also have someone else to talk to," Mokuba said gladly.  
  
Sakura sat there quietly listening to her brother-in-law.  
  
"So who do you live with, in America?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I live with my step brother," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Mokuba. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," said Sakura. "Miss Sakura, Mr.Kaiba is requesting your presence for dinner," said Roland. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute," said Sakura. "I better go, Seto's probably calling me for dinner as well," said Mokuba getting up from Sakura's bed. "Okay, I better get ready," said Sakura rising from her bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kaiba was expecting his new wife and his brother for dinner as he was sitting in the great dining hall. Finally the doors to the dining hall flew open and Mokuba and Sakura entered in.  
"Took you long enough," said Kaiba as Sakura and Mokuba took their seats at the table. "It took awhile to unpack," Sakura said quietly. "Yeah and I was also chatting with her for awhile," said Mokuba.  
  
"Well now that you're my wife, you're going to have to follow a few rules and regulations of mine," said Kaiba, " From now on Roland is your body guard, so whenever you choose to go outside he will go with you, unless I specifically tell you."  
  
"Why do I need a bodyguard?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The media doesn't know about this arrangement, so they might suspect you and come after you and it is my duty to protect you and I will," said Kaiba.  
  
Everybody was quiet as they finished eating their dinner. After dinner Kaiba went off to finish some work, Mokuba went to his room to finish some homework and Sakura decided to finish unpacking.  
  
~*~  
  
It was eleven o'clock at night. Sakura was sitting on the living room couch reading a book. She had finished unpacking all her stuff and had sat down to read. 'Its getting kind of late' Sakura thought, 'maybe I should go upstairs'. As she was climbing up the staircase she noticed that all the lights in the corridors had been turned off. She couldn't recognize which corridor was the one that led to her room. She slowly started to walk near a corridor but she could barely see a thing.  
  
Suddenly Sakura bumped into something and immediately opened her mouth to scream. But a hand came down and was slapped across her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
"Sakura, its just me," Kaiba said in a hushed voice.  
  
Sakura turned around to come face-to-face with Kaiba. Sakura could only make out a few features of his face in the dark and not to mention his glowing blue eyes. Kaiba noticed Sakura's pale face and her radiant hazel brown eyes in the dark. They gazed at each other for a few moments. Finally Kaiba cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Lost are we," Kaiba said smirking as he broke the silence between them.  
  
"I was just coming up stairs to my room when you scared the hell out of me," said Sakura.  
"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled as he started to walk back to his room.  
  
"Wait," said Sakura as she caught up to him, " Okay, I admit I was kind of lost, I'm not use to living in a big mansion like this."  
  
"You could've just told me that in the first place," Kaiba said as he led Sakura to her room, "What were you doing up so late?"  
  
"I was just reading in the living room," answered Sakura.  
  
"Well its almost twelve, you better get to sleep," Kaiba said as he went back to his own room. As soon as he left, Sakura took off her silk white robe and went to bed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! I'll probably update during the March Break but I have absolutely NO IDEA what to write next! So if you guys have ideas please send REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you people have a great March Break! 


	5. Chapter 5: Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
SGCred and Sakura Li Samurai: Well I know u guys really like my friend, Burning Passion's story and hopefully you'll enjoy my story as well. Don't worry the romance will develop soon in my next few chapters!  
  
Chapter5: Relationships  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura had just taken her morning shower and was now blow drying her hair in front of her dressing mirror. It had been three days since Sakura moved in to the Kaiba mansion and so far it was going well. But Sakura was beginning to feel lonely, so today she decided to meet some of her friends at the mall. 'If only he spent time with me' Sakura thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Sakura said.  
  
"Going somewhere," said Kaiba, as he entered her room.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to meet some of my friends at the mall," said Sakura as she turned around to face him. She was wearing a pair of black flared pants, a white tank top and a black jacket.  
  
"Well I'll go send Roland to get the car started," Kaiba said, " One more thing, when your returning from the mall, stop by Kaiba Corp. I need to talk to you about a few things."  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied as she tied her hair up. Kaiba suddenly noticed a bright red scar on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
" Where did that scar on your shoulder come from?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Oh ... it's... no... nothing," Sakura stammered, as she tried to get passed him.  
  
Kaiba blocked the doorway and grasped Sakura's upper arm tightly and removed her jacket away from her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me the truth Sakura," Kaiba said as he looked sharply into her eyes. Sakura flinched as his grip on her arm got tighter.  
  
"They 're the scars that my step brother left me with," Sakura said tediously as she freed her arm from Kaiba's grasp and quickly left her room. Kaiba stood there as he watched his wife leave. 'There are many things I have to learn about this woman' Kaiba thought as he let out a sigh.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hi Sakura, what's up?" greeted Tea. "Nothing much," said Sakura as she joined her friends at a table in the food court of the mall.  
  
"Where are all the guys?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Oh they're practicing for a basketball tournament next Saturday," Charlie answered.  
  
"So how are things going at the mansion?" Mai asked as she closed her magazine.  
  
"Well so far its going well," Sakura answered.  
  
" So how is it like living in a mansion?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well its cool but sometimes creepy," Sakura replied.  
  
"What do you mean by creepy?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Well the first night I couldn't find the way to my room and I bumped into Kaiba in the dark," said Sakura.  
  
"How exciting, then what happened?" Selina asked.  
  
"Then we turned around to face each other," Sakura continued, "And stared at each other and then..."  
  
"And then it was love at first sight," Serenity finished.  
  
"Oh come on! We can't fall in love! We barely know each other!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Who said you guys can't fall in love yet," Selina said with a smile.  
  
"Can we please not talk about that," said Sakura.  
  
"I still can't believe you got married to a man you don't love," said Mai.  
  
"Well I'm better off living with Kaiba than my step brother," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"So have you met Kaiba's little brother Mokuba?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Yea he's really sweet, unlike his brother," replied Sakura.  
  
"Miss Sakura, Mr.Kaiba is requesting that you come to his office momentarily," Roland said as he interrupted the girls in their conversation.  
  
"Bye guys," said Sakura as she stood up and hugged her friends.  
  
"See ya later Sakura!" all the girls said as they waved at her.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
In a few minutes the limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba Corp. Sakura got out of the limo and entered the building. She walked to the front desk where a woman was typing away on her computer.  
  
"Excuse me, can you please tell me which floor Mr. Kaiba's office could be?" Sakura asked politely. She had forgotten where his office was the first time she came here for her interview.  
  
"Sure Miss, but I think he might be busy at this time," answered the woman.  
  
"He wanted to see me at this time," said Sakura.  
  
"Okay then, follow me," said the woman as she rose from her seat.  
  
"What is your name?" asked the woman.  
  
"Sakura," she answered.  
  
They approached the elevators and waited for it come. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and Serena stepped out.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing here?" asked Serena in shock of seeing her friend here.  
  
"Kaiba wanted to discuss something with me," said Sakura as she lightly hugged Serena.  
  
"How is it going?" asked Serena as they both stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Well its going well so far," responded Sakura. Serena pressed the button to the fortieth floor where Sakura presumed Kaiba's office was.  
  
"You haven't called me since I moved into the mansion!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry! I was really busy for the past few days Sakura," answered Serena as the elevator reached the fortieth floor and the doors gradually opened. They quickly stepped out and started to walk down a narrow hallway. They stopped in front of a door that Sakura recognized from the first time she had come. Serena gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in," a deep voice responded. They opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"I want those files in my office in an hour! Is that clear!" bellowed Kaiba as he slammed the phone down. Kaiba looked to see who was at the doorway.  
  
"Have a seat," Kaiba said calmly as he motioned Sakura to sit down.  
  
"What do you need Serena?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Can you please sign this file?" Serena asked.  
  
"Bring it here," Kaiba, said as Serena laid the file on his desk.  
  
He quickly signed the file and handed it back to Serena. "I'll see you later Sakura," Serena said as she left.  
  
Sakura sat there silently, unsure of what to do or say. "So what do you have to discuss with me?" Sakura questioned breaking the silence between them. Kaiba looked at her for a brief moment.  
  
"Well since you are technically going to be living here, you might as well use you talent here as well," Kaiba said as he put his hands together under his chin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, a bit confused.  
  
"Since you're a virtual duel monsters designer, I thought you could help my company design our latest project," said Kaiba as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"What might that be?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"We're designing the latest version of virtual duel monsters software," said Kaiba, "So can you assist us on designing this project?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sakura said with a small smile.  
  
"Then I'll get you an office here so you can work on your designing by using our latest software and technology," Kaiba said.  
  
"Okay, anything else you wanted to discuss with me?" Sakura said.  
  
"About this morning when-" Kaiba was interrupted by a knock.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, you have to attend a meeting at this time," said Serena as she entered his office. Serena looked at Sakura, then at Kaiba. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your discussion?"  
  
"No its okay Serena, I was just about to leave," said Sakura rising from her seat. Kaiba looked at Sakura, then at Serena. "I'll be there in a few minutes," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Serena as she left the couple alone.  
  
"I think I'll head back home," said Sakura as she walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll probably be coming home late tonight, so tell Mokuba not to wait for me," Kaiba said as he also rose from his seat.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said as she left his office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is Seto?" asked Mokuba as he wrapped some spaghetti on to his fork.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, He'll be coming home late tonight and he told you not to wait for him and get straight to bed," said Sakura as she finished her plate of spaghetti.  
  
"Then, I'll just go finish the rest of my homework and go to bed," said Mokuba as he finished the last bit of spaghetti from his plate.  
  
Mokuba and Sakura both went upstairs to their rooms. Sakura decided to look through her family photo album. She carefully took out the photo album from her drawer and opened it to the first page. The first picture contained of a young couple standing together and the young woman was holding a little baby girl in her hands. Beside the woman was a young boy who looked no older than five. He had jet-black hair and piercing jade eyes. Sakura flipped the page over and yet there was another picture that contained a little girl not more than four with hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair in two pigtails, and also wearing a pale pink dress with laces. Beside her was the same boy in the previous photo, but a bit older looking wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Sakura sighed deeply as she looked at the photo. 'If only Rez and I got along well than my life wouldn't have been as miserable' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura I'm going to bed right now, I just came to say goodnight," said Mokuba as he stepped into her room in a pair of pale blue pajamas.  
  
"Good night kiddo," said Sakura as she gently ruffled his hair.  
  
"Watcha lookin' at?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Just my family photo album," replied Sakura.  
  
"Good night," said Mokuba as he left her room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
It was nearly midnight and Kaiba had returned from work at last. He directly went upstairs to his room but he soon saw that the light in Sakura's room was still on. He peeked inside her room to see what she was doing up so late. He went inside her room only to see nobody there. 'Where could she be?' he thought. Just then he realized that the door to the balcony was open and he saw a shadowy figure standing there in the moon lit sky.  
  
As Sakura stood on the balcony, a gentle cool breeze brushed past her face. She enjoyed standing under the full moon lit sky and the little stars sparkling like diamonds. Suddenly some one tapped her shoulder from behind. She quickly spun her head around to see who it was.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" asked Sakura as she looked up into a pair of sapphire blue eyes, which had a hint of violet in the moonlight.  
  
"When did you come back?" she asked once again.  
  
"A few minutes before," Kaiba replied as he stood next to Sakura,"What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep," answered Sakura.  
  
"Or were you just waiting for your husband to return home," said Kaiba as he smirked.  
  
A tinge of pink appeared on Sakura's cheek and she turned her head away to avoid his gaze.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something earlier, but didn't get a chance to," Kaiba said.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" asked Sakura as she slowly turned around to face him again.  
  
"About this morning, when I asked you about the scar, you seemed so frightened of me as if I were going to hit you," Kaiba said. Sakura's face turned slightly pale. She didn't know how to respond to him.  
  
"Whether you believe me or not, I would never hurt you in any way," said Kaiba. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. Sakura looked up into his eyes and noticed that they looked soft and gentle instead of cold and dark like usual. Kaiba looked into her beautiful gleaming eyes. They looked so soft and innocent as usual.  
  
"Sakura, I want to tell you something else," Kaiba said as he gently grasped her shoulders.  
  
"Go ahead," Sakura replied softly. Kaiba started to lean towards her, unaware of what his actions were leading to.  
  
"What are you two doing up so late?" asked Mokuba as he entered the balcony slowly rubbing his eyes. Kaiba quickly parted from Sakura and glared at his little brother.  
  
"What are you doing here Mokuba? I told you to go to bed before I returned," said Kaiba.  
  
"I did go to sleep before you returned, but I woke up to get a glass of water when I saw the light turned on in Sakura's room, so I went to see what she was doing when I heard you two talking here," said Mokuba.  
  
"Go back to bed Mokuba," said Kaiba.  
  
"Okay Seto, goodnight," said Mokuba as he left them alone.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura," said Kaiba as he started to leave the balcony.  
  
"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Some other time," Kaiba replied as he left her room.  
  
'I think I'm starting to see and experience the real Seto Kaiba' Sakura thought as she smiled.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sorry for the late update! It took me awhile to think of ideas for this chapter. Chapter six will be up soon! PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: A Pleasant Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! I was kind of lazy this week.  
  
Burning Passion - You're a much better writer than I am! Trust me you are!  
  
Chapter 6: A Pleasant Evening  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura, I need you to come to my office with your designing plans immediately," Kaiba said through the speaker on the phone.  
  
"I'll be there within a few seconds," replied Sakura on her speaker. It had been nearly two weeks since Sakura had moved into the mansion. She had managed to work in Kaiba Corp. for about a week now, without people knowing her relationship with the young CEO. She quickly gathered her designing plans and folders in her arms and started walking down the hall to his office.  
  
Kaiba was sitting in his office, trying to decide on how and when to launch his latest project when Sakura entered his office holding a bunch of papers and folders in her arms. Kaiba briefly glanced at her for a moment before telling her to sit down. Sakura was wearing a black knee-length skirt with long black pencil heel boots; a black and white striped sleeveless top and a matching silk scarf around her neck.  
  
"May I have a seat?" asked Sakura as she stood there.  
  
"Go ahead," Kaiba replied as he nodded his head.  
  
"So what have you been working on so far?" asked Kaiba as he twirled his seat around to face her.  
  
"Well I've followed your instructions and completed the designing properties of this software," said Sakura as she took out a few papers and laid them on his desk. Kaiba carefully observed the papers and nodded his head.  
  
"Impressive, these properties are very well done," Kaiba said impressively.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said.  
  
"Well then you will start with the designing plans for the software, and I want them done soon," said Kaiba.  
  
"Okay, then I'll just go get started," Sakura said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Wait Sakura before you go, I need to tell you something," said Kaiba.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Be ready tonight around six thirty, I'm taking you out for dinner," said Kaiba.  
  
"Is Mokuba coming with us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No, Mokuba's going over to one of his friend's house tonight, so its just the two us," replied Kaiba.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura smiling as she left his office. On her way to her office, Sakura bumped into Serena. "Since when did you start working here?" asked Serena as she quickly arranged the folders in her arms. She was wearing a chocolate coloured knee-length skirt, a beige blouse and brown high heels laced around her ankle.  
  
"Since last week," answered Sakura.  
  
"Well how's it going?" asked Serena.  
  
"It has been great for the past week and a half," replied Sakura.  
  
"So are you busy tonight?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, we're going out for dinner," said Sakura.  
  
"Sounds like the relationship between you two is developing," said Serena as she smiled.  
  
"I suppose it is," Sakura said slowly, "How's everybody else?"  
  
"They're doing fine," answered Serena, "Its been a long time since we all hung out together."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean," said Sakura.  
  
"I better get going or Kaiba's going to fire me," said Serena as she headed towards Kaiba's office.  
  
"Yea and I better get going as well," said Sakura as she started to walk towards her office.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura was in her room sitting in front of her mirror applying some lipstick on her lips when Mokuba burst into her room.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked Mokuba with a smile.  
  
"As the matter of fact, yes your brother is taking me out for dinner tonight," said Sakura as she turned around to face Mokuba.  
  
"How come I'm not going?" asked Mokuba with a frown.  
  
"I thought you had to go to a friend's house," said Sakura putting on an earring  
  
"Oh right, I forgot," said Mokuba, "Anyway, have a nice time." He said leaving her room.  
  
"Miss Sakura, Mr.Kaiba is waiting for you downstairs," said Roland as he stood near her doorway.  
  
"I'll be down in a second," said Sakura as she quickly finished putting on her other earring. She quickly grabbed her shawl and purse and went downstairs.  
  
Kaiba was standing near the main doors of the mansion waiting for Sakura to arrive. He looked at his black Rolex on his wrist; it was almost seven o'clock. Then he heard footsteps and looked up to see Sakura coming swiftly down the stairs. She was looking very elegant in a black knee-length dress which had off-shoulder sleeves, a pair of black pencil high heels that were laced around her ankle and a black shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Sorry, it took awhile to get ready," said Sakura with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Lets go," Kaiba said as he led her to his car.  
  
As Sakura followed him, she noticed he looked very handsome dressed all in black including his trench coat with silver lining. Soon Sakura and Kaiba were standing in front of a luxurious black Jaguar. The driver held the door open for them to enter inside. They quickly got into the car and drove off.  
  
A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a fine and exquisite Italian restaurant.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"What did you think of it?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Think of what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The restaurant," said Kaiba.  
  
"It was magnificent," replied Sakura. They were finished their dinner and were now heading home.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Its almost eight thirty, why?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Instead of heading home, I thought we could have a nice walk in the park for a little while," said Sakura, "If that's all right with you."  
  
"No problem," answered Kaiba.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, Sakura and Kaiba were silently walking in the park and they stopped at a bench to have a seat. As Sakura gazed up at the brightly moonlit sky a gentle cool breeze blew past her, causing her to wrap her shawl around her body closer.  
  
"Have you ever wished on a star?" asked Sakura, breaking the thin layer of silence.  
  
"I don't believe in those childish nonsense," replied Kaiba.  
  
"You must've wished on a star sometime in your childhood, even I've wished on a star many times since I was a kid," said Sakura. "I always wished for a charming prince to take me away on his white horse." Sakura added as she breathed in deeply. Kaiba gazed at her intently although she was a still somewhat a stranger, he couldn't help but become entranced in her beauty. The light breeze blew some hair across her face Kaiba slightly lifted his hand to brush it away but quickly stopped. 'What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way about anyone before, what does she have that I could never find?'  
  
"So did your wish come true?" He asked smirking slightly as stared up into the vast night sky. Sakura blushed a deep shade of crimson, he put his hand over hers as she leaned closer and pecked him softly on his cheek. They both stared persistently at the evening sky; both spellbound by the romance of the full moon.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter! I can't believe I finished this chapter, with the help of Burning Passion of course! (She basically wrote the ending for me) I'll try to update soon! Please send reviews!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Some reviewers have been saying that my story is the same as The Arrangement. Well I've read the story and I really liked it! So basically that's where I got the idea for my story. But my story line is going to be very different from The Arrangement because my upcoming conflicts are different. I know I've been going a little too fast with the romance but please bear with me!  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter7: Proposal  
  
~*~  
  
"So Sakura are ya comin' to Mai's party?" asked Joey.  
  
"I guess..." Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
"Whatcha mean ya guess?" asked Joey  
  
"Well I have to ask him first," replied Sakura. Sakura, Serena, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Serenity were all hanging out at the mall. It had been awhile since they'd been hanging out together.  
  
"Why don't you just get Kaiba to come as well," said Tea. Joey gave Tea an 'are you crazy!' look.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to come, but I'll try asking," said Sakura as she gave a small smile.  
  
"So Joey, haven't you told them about the surprise your going to give Mai?" asked Serenity. All eyes turned around at Joey.  
  
"I thought I already mentioned it," said Joey with a shrug. "Well any way here's the surprise, tomorrow evenin' at Mai's party I'm goin' to propose her," Joey said proudly. Everybody looked at him with their mouth's hanging open.  
  
"That's wonderful... Joey," said Serena finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I know it is, that's why I'm partly here at the mall, to buy a ring for her," answered Joey.  
  
"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" said Sakura, "Lets head over to the jewelry shop."  
  
"But wait guys, there's no point of us all going to the jewelry shop, let Joey and Sakura go and we'll go hang out somewhere else," said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi's right, there's no point of us all going, we'll meet you guys near the front entrance," said Tristan as they all started heading off somewhere else.  
  
"Later guys," Joey and Sakura said together as they walked off towards a jewelry shop.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey how about this one," said Sakura as she pointed to a gorgeous diamond ring in the glass case.  
  
"It's really gorgeous but its way to expensive," said Joey with a frown, "I'll never be able to find a ring in time!" Joey and Sakura had already visited four jewelry shops and still hadn't found the perfect ring for Mai. Some were really gorgeous but to expensive, some were affordable but hideous and some were way to cheap.  
  
"Joey I think I've found the perfect ring for Mai, take a look at this!" said Sakura as her eyes widened. Joey looked where Sakura was pointing. It was a shimmering silver ring that had a beautiful and authentic violet amethyst sitting on top of the ring.  
  
"Isn't it just brilliant!" said Sakura.  
  
"It's perfect!" said Joey astounded.  
  
"And its affordable as well," said Sakura as she smiled at him while looking at the price.  
"I'll buy it right away," said Joey. He quickly went up to the cash register and paid for the ring.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are they? They've been gone for hours!" said Tristan as all their friends waited impatiently near the front entrance. They've been waiting for Joey and Sakura to return near the meeting place but so far there was no sign of them.  
  
"Hey there they are!" shouted Serenity as she spotted Joey and Sakura walking towards them.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh it's a long a story..." answered Sakura.  
  
"So did you guys find a ring for Mai?" questioned Tea as she held Yugi's hand.  
"Yup, take a look at this," replied Joey as he grinned and opened the ring case for his friends to see.  
  
"Its beautiful! It's perfect for Mai!" Serena complemented as she took a close look at the ring.  
  
"Its thanks to Sakura I found this ring!" said Joey "She's the one who chose the ring for Mai."  
  
"Wow Sakura, you have really nice choice," said Serenity.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakura smiling.  
  
"Well I think we should be heading home now, Its getting kind of late," said Yugi as he turned towards the exit. They all started heading towards the exit.  
  
"Thanks for helpin' me pick out the ring," said Joey before he left.  
  
"No problem," said Sakura smiling before she headed off towards Roland and the car.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Where were you this afternoon?" asked Kaiba as he sat down in a chair near the stone framed fireplace.  
  
"I was hanging out with my friends at the mall," answered Sakura as she held two cups of coffee and handed one to Kaiba. She quickly sat down in a chair facing opposite of where Kaiba was sitting. They both sipped their coffee silently as the fire crackled away in the fireplace.  
  
"Seto I needed to ask... sorry," said Sakura as she looked down. She didn't know how Kaiba's first name slipped out of her mouth so quickly. Kaiba looked at his wife a bit amazed of how she called him by his first name without any hesitation.  
  
"Its alright, If we're going to try to know each other more and for our relationship to work out well, you might as well start calling me by my first name from now on," said Kaiba as he slightly smirked.  
  
"Well what I was trying to say was, Mai's having a party tomorrow evening and we're all invited," said Sakura.  
  
"Well then, as long as you come back before eleven, I don't mind," Kaiba simply stated.  
  
"That's not the point..." said Sakura hesitantly, "They want you to come along with me and I also want you to as well." Kaiba glanced strongly at Sakura before being able to speak.  
  
"Sakura you know I don't get along with your friends very well," Kaiba said as he looked away from her.  
  
"I know you don't, but give them a chance," responded Sakura, "Besides, its not just a party, Joey's going to surprise Mai by proposing to her."  
  
"So Wheeler actually decided to propose to his little girlfriend," Kaiba said as he chuckled, "He's one of the reasons I don't want to go."  
  
"Give them a chance, please just do it for me!" Sakura pleaded. Kaiba looked into Sakura's eyes and she was giving him this look of innocence, which he couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine, if you insist but I have to check my calendar first," Kaiba said as he gave up on arguing some more.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura shrieked, "Goodnight!" she said as she quickly stood up to leave. Before she could go up the stairs, Kaiba pulled her hand back and turned her around. He pulled her closer to him and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he said softly before releasing her. Kaiba smirked as he saw a tinge of crimson appearing on Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"Goodnight Seto," Sakura said softly before going up to her room.  
  
I guess I'm beginning to see the person that Mokuba sees in him. Who would of thought a person like Seto Kaiba could be so gentle, calm and romantic at one time and suddenly become arrogant and cruel at another.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Do I look okay?" asked Sakura twirling around in her dress.  
  
"You look fine Sakura," said Kaiba as he leaned on the door to her room. They were both getting ready for the party at Mai's house this evening. Sakura was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a shimmering strapless light blue gown, which crisscrossed at the back. Kaiba gazed at her intently as she applied some make-up on her face.  
  
"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Kaiba growled as she finally got up and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm sure it won't turn out so bad, besides it's the perfect chance to prove yourself to them," Sakura said as they both left her room and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Kaiba as he turned around offering his arm.  
  
"Lets," replied Sakura as she put her arm around his and walked down the stairs together. "I would never have considered going to this party with you if you weren't so beautiful," Kaiba said as they walked towards the limo with the driver holding the door open for them.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" asked Sakura as she smiled, her face beaming.  
  
"I should've told you earlier, but didn't get the time," Kaiba said flagrantly. A slight blush found its way to Sakura's cheek as they both got into the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey look, who's here," said Joey as he smirked, "Its Mr.Sunshine," he said as he came forward.  
  
"Joey!" Sakura said in a wearied voice.  
  
"Sorry," Joey apologized as he took Sakura's hand and led her inside Mai's house with Kaiba following behind. Everybody else had already arrived.  
  
"By the way Sakura, you look amazing," Joey said with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Careful what you say Wheeler, she's my wife now," Kaiba said as he glared at him. "Relax Kaiba, we're just good friends," Joey said as he let go of Sakura's hand.  
  
"So Joey, do you have the ring with you?" whispered Sakura  
  
"Yup, its right here," Joey said as he patted his pocket.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Mai greeted as she waved at her to come join the girls. She was wearing a glinting lilac halter top dress, with silver embroidery going down the sides.  
  
"Hey Mai," Sakura said as she went up to hug her friend, "You look awesome!"  
  
"Same with you," Mai said as she returned her hug, "I see you've brought your prince charming along as well," she said as she glanced at Kaiba.  
  
"You look gorgeous Mai," said Joey as he came up to her.  
"Thanks handsome," Mai said as she kissed Joey on the cheek.  
  
"Sakura can I talk to you for a minute," Joey whispered.  
  
"Sure," replied Sakura.  
  
"Later darlin'," said Joey as he winked at Mai. As Sakura and Joey went to talk somewhere else, Kaiba caught them in advance.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaiba questioned to his wife.  
  
"I'm just going to talk to Joey for a minute," responded Sakura.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Sakura whispered in the corner of the room.  
  
"You haf to take Mai somewhere else as we get ready to set up the surprise," Joey whispered.  
  
"What do you mean set up the surprise?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh you'll see, meanwhile just find a way to get her out of the room," said Joey.  
  
"Okay, I'll try," said Sakura as she left.  
  
"What's going on Sakura?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Well you see, Mai doesn't know about the proposal yet, so we're going to distract her so Joey can set up for the surprise," answered Sakura as she walked towards Mai, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Mai can I talk to you for a minute privately," asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure," said Mai as she led Sakura up the stairs. She quickly turned around and gave a signal to Joey and the others before Mai could see.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" asked Mai as they entered her room.  
  
"Well, you and Joey have built a well developed relationship," said Sakura.  
  
"Go on..." said Mai.  
  
"Maybe you should take it one step further," Sakura suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mai a bit puzzled.  
  
"Well why don't you see for yourself," replied Sakura as she led Mai downstairs. The room was all dark and they could barely see anything.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mai. All of a sudden a bright light shone above Joey's head and he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. Sakura quickly went over and stood next to Kaiba. "This is going to be interesting," Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
Joey cleared his throat and started to recite a sweet and romantic poem. Everybody was amazed at how a guy like Joey could recite a poem with feelings and emotions. Towards the end of the poem, Joey started coming towards Mai. He took out the ring case and bent down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Mai Valentine, will you become my wife?" said Joey as he took out the ring from the case. Mai was just shocked at what Joey asked her. She looked as if she was about to cry. She was totally speechless.  
  
"I would love to," Mai said softly after a few moments. She gave her hand to Joey as he quickly stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring on her finger and then back at Joey, she was absolutely stunned.  
  
"Joey I... I... don't know... what to... say" said Mai, her eyes gleaming in joy.  
  
"Ya don't haf to," Joey whispered as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself?" asked Joey, as he came up towards Sakura.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just waiting for Seto to return," Sakura answered.  
  
"Do ya want to dance?" asked Joey.  
  
"Sure, but where's Mai?" asked Sakura as she followed him.  
  
"She spilled something on her dress so she went to go change," Joey said as he casually wrapped his arms around her waist as they started to slow dance to the music.  
  
"By the way, where has Kaiba gone off to?" he asked.  
  
"He had an important business call," Sakura replied as she adjusted her arms around his neck.  
  
"By the way Joey, it was sweet how you came up to propose Mai, I mean the poem was just awesome!" said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura," said Joey with a grin.  
  
"Did you write the poem yourself?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yup," replied Joey. They were interrupted when Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to see who it was.  
  
"I'd like to have my wife back Wheeler," Kaiba said with a scowl.  
  
"Whatever," Joey said as he let go of Sakura to go find Mai.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Kaiba suggested as Sakura stood in front of him.  
  
"Yea I guess, it is getting kind of late," replied Sakura. Before they left, Sakura waved good bye to all her friends. As they walked towards the limo, Kaiba wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist while Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. The stars shone brightly as a crescent moon started to peek out into the night sky.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Very sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Happy Easter! 


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter8: Sweet Embrace  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura gradually opened her eyelids as rays of sunlight poured into her room. She slowly got up from her bed and reached for her robe. 'Today's the day' Sakura thought as she put on her robe and stepped out into her balcony and into the cool morning air. She looked out into the rose gardens that surrounded the mansion and up at the cerulean sky. A cool morning breeze blew past, causing Sakura's hair to fly into her face. She gently brushed her hair away from her face and pulled her robe closer around her body. She didn't take notice of the presence that was waiting for her outside her door.  
  
Roland gently knocked on Sakura's door. "Miss Sakura," he called as he tried to get her attention. Sakura turned around to see Roland standing near her doorway with a big bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
"Are those for me?" Sakura questioned as she came towards him.  
  
"Yes Miss Sakura, they're from Mr.Kaiba, he told me to deliver them to you this morning," Roland said as he handed the bouquet to Sakura.  
  
"Kaiba? But how did he... know?" asked Sakura as she took the bouquet of flowers in her arms.  
  
"I'm not sure Miss..." replied Roland as he also handed her a card.  
  
"Oh well..." Sakura said as she also took the card from him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Miss Sakura," Roland said before he left.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied with a small smile. After Roland left, Sakura gently set the bouquet on her night table and sat down on her bed to read the card. A smile came upon Sakura's face as she finished reading the card.  
  
"Morning Sakura," said Mokuba with a grin as he cheerfully entered her room.  
  
"Good morning," Sakura replied as she quickly put away the card.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" said Mokuba as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks, Moki," Sakura replied as she hugged him, "But how did you find out?" she asked.  
"Seto told me yesterday," replied Mokuba.  
  
"But how did he find out," asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know," Mokuba replied, "Anyway what are your plans for today?" he asked.  
  
"Serena and them are all throwing a party for me at her house, later this afternoon," replied Sakura.  
  
"Well I think we should be heading down for breakfast," Mokuba said as he slowly started to walk towards the door.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be down in a minute," said Sakura.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Sakura was getting ready to go to Serena's house for the party they were throwing her. She quickly checked herself in the mirror; she was wearing a white-netted top with a same coloured tank top underneath and a dark beige skirt. The top half of her dark cinnamon brown hair was held in a clip while the bottom half of her hair fell down to her shoulders. She grabbed her purse from her table and hurried out of her room.  
  
She swiftly walked down the stairs and was about to reach for the door when a hand pulled her back.  
  
"Haven't seen you all morning," Kaiba said as he pulled Sakura closer to him.  
  
"How can you when you're locked in your office the whole morning," Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Kaiba murmured as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Did you receive the flowers this morning?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Yes they're beautiful, thank you," Sakura said with a smile as she looked up into his eyes.  
"Not as beautiful as you," Kaiba said as he smirked. Sakura slightly blushed at what he had just said.  
  
"How did you find out about my birthday?" she asked trying to change the topic.  
  
"Serena mentioned it a couple of days ago, she said she was going to throw you a party and I'm guessing that's where you're headed off to right now," responded Kaiba.  
  
"That's right," Sakura said as she nodded her head.  
  
"Before you leave, I want to give you your birthday present," Kaiba said as he handed her some keys.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Sakura as she raised a brow.  
  
"Why don't you take a look outside," replied Kaiba.  
  
"Okay," she said as she took the keys and walked outside. There standing in front of the garage was a gleaming silver Lexus. Sakura's jaw nearly dropped open as she gaped at the luxurious car in front of her.  
  
"Is... is...it...for...me?' asked Sakura bewildered.  
  
"Its all yours," replied Kaiba as he came up behind her, "Do you like it?" he asked.  
"Like it? I love it!" Sakura answered, "Thanks Seto," she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"When you come back, I thought we could go out for dinner and perhaps a stroll along the beach," Kaiba said as he put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Sounds great!" replied Sakura. She then slipped into the driver's seat of her new car, started the car and drove off.  
  
"So did Sakura like her present?" asked Mokuba as Kaiba came back inside the mansion.  
  
"She loved it," Kaiba answered.  
  
"That's nice to hear," replied Mokuba.  
  
'I still haven't given her real present yet' thought Kaiba with a smirk as he felt for a small velvet case in his pocket.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Where on earth is Sakura? We told her to be here an hour ago!" Joey said in a wearied voice.  
  
"Be patient Joey, she'll be here soon," replied Serena. Serena and their whole gang of friends were waiting for Sakura to arrive. They've been planning a party for Sakura to celebrate her nineteenth birthday.  
  
All of a sudden, the friends noticed a silver Lexus pulling up towards Serena's house.  
"Hey I think Sakura's here," Serenity said as the door to the Lexus slowly opened. Sakura swiftly got out of her car and started coming towards Serena's door.  
  
"Since when did Sakura get herself a car?" asked Mai as she tried to get a better look at the car.  
  
"I'll go open the door," Serena said.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all the friends yelled as Sakura came inside.  
  
"Thanks guys," replied Sakura slightly shocked.  
  
"Come in," Serena said as she invited her in.  
  
"By the way Sakura, where did you get the car?" asked Mai.  
  
"Oh, Seto gave it to me as a birthday present," replied Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Who moneybags? I'm shocked," Joey said. Serena shot him a sharp glance that made him shut up.  
  
"Have anything planned for this evening?" asked Serena as she motioned for Sakura to sit down.  
  
"We're going out for dinner and maybe a stroll along the beach," responded Sakura as she took her seat.  
  
"Isn't that sweet," Selina responded as she squeezed Duke's hand.  
  
"Here's your present," said Serena as she passed over her gift, " Its from all of us."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura replied as she took the present.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura, would you please hurry up," Kaiba said as he knocked on her door impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming, I coming," answered Sakura from inside her room. 'Women' Kaiba thought as he waited outside Sakura's door with his arms crossed. Sakura was quickly dressing up for her special dinner tonight. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a knee-length white tank-top dress with shades of pale blue streaked across it. Her hair was done up the way it was this afternoon, top half of her hair clipped and the bottom half falling over her shoulders. She also had a thin silver necklace around her neck with a small pendant and silver drop earrings. She quickly grabbed her shimmering silver netted shawl and purse and left her room.  
  
"About time," Kaiba replied with his arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry for wasting your time Mr.Kaiba," Sakura replied sardonically as she reached out for his hand. Instead of holding out his hand for her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked down the stairs to the limo.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
The sun was glowing a bright orange, as it was about to set. The bright orange sun was casting a light glow on the shimmering calm lake. The sky was painted with shades of dark blue and indigo.  
  
Kaiba and Sakura were silently strolling along the shore of the beach. He had taken her to a very expensive and exquisite restaurant for their dinner and Sakura had enjoyed it very much. They had stopped at a sot to observe the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful," Sakura said as she observed the sun's reflection in the water.  
  
"It is," Kaiba replied as he put his arm around her waist. A long period of silence passed by.  
  
"Sakura, remember when I wanted to tell you something nearly four months ago?" said Kaiba.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said as she nodded her head.  
  
"Well its been nearly four months and we've got to communicate," said Kaiba.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she looked up at him.  
  
"We have to open up to each other Sakura, for our relationship to work out well," said Kaiba.  
  
"You mean we have to trust in each other," Sakura replied.  
  
"Right, I want this to work out," Kaiba said.  
  
"I want this to work out too," Sakura said in a soft voice.  
  
For awhile they both gazed at each other. Sakura's beautiful resplendent looking hazel eyes glanced into Kaiba's amazing deep sapphire blue eyes which right at this moment held emotions. He gently brought his hand up to her face and caressed her soft cheek. In these four months, she had grown more intoxicating, more captivating and more ravishing. Kaiba took a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions that swirled up inside him. He may be the CEO of Kaiba.Corp but he was also a man that had desires.  
  
"Sakura I still haven't given your real birthday present," Kaiba said as he took her hand into his and looked at the emptiness of a particular finger.  
  
"And what would that be," asked Sakura.  
  
"I know I should've given this to you earlier," Kaiba said as he pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket and slowly opened it. Sakura let a slight gasp escape her lips as Kaiba pulled out a beautiful silver-banded diamond ring. Sakura was totally speechless as Kaiba slid the ring on her finger and slowly kissed her hand.  
  
"Seto," Sakura whispered, as her eyes grew watery. She looked at the diamond ring that rested perfectly upon her finger. Kaiba silenced her with his finger upon her lips. He slowly led her closer to the water where it splashed over their feet. Ever since Sakura started living in the mansion, Kaiba had felt a warm desire within her. He gazed at her intently as he became entranced in her beauty. He couldn't resist her any longer. He pulled her closer to him as she slowly started to tilt her head towards his. Their lips met into a soft kiss of quiet passion.  
  
As they broke their kiss, Kaiba gently lifted Sakura into his arms and twirled her around. "You're a man of surprises Seto Kaiba," Sakura said gently as she smiled at him.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I certainly loved writing it! It will take me awhile to update the next chapter because I don't have my ideas organized for the chapter. But meanwhile PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!  
  
(Burning Passion you better give me a call to help me with my next chapter!) 


	9. Chapter 9: Arising Conflicts

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (this is seriously getting annoying!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Love you people! (Says this while blowing out kisses)  
  
Chapter9: Arising Conflicts  
  
Sakura leisurely awoke to a presence sitting beside her bed. She gently rubbed her eyes as a hazy vision of chestnut brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes sat in front of her. She instantly opened her eyelids and jolted up from her bed into a sitting position.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she pulled the sheets close to her body.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well?" Kaiba asked as he ignored her question and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura once again, ignoring his previous question.  
  
"Isn't a man allowed inside a bedroom with his wife?" Kaiba said as he smirked slightly. Sakura looked down to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. Kaiba put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.  
  
"But how did I get here? The last thing I remember was I fell asleep in the car," asked Sakura as she took his hand away from under her chin.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up, so I brought you up to your room," Kaiba said as his eyes locked with hers.  
  
'Oh' was all that Sakura could say as she gazed into his eyes. They both remained silent for a few minutes, unsure of what to do or say. The memories of the evening before flowed into both their minds.  
  
"Sakura... I'm expecting you to move into my room very soon," Kaiba said as he shattered the silence between them. Sakura remained silent, as she knew where his thought was leading.  
  
"Sakura...I don't know how to say this...but...in order to know each other better, we have to communicate emotionally and...physically as well." Kaiba said hesitantly. Kaiba was feeling very strange in what he had just said. Mixed feelings were swirling up inside him, even if he tried to contain them.  
  
A slight shock struck Sakura's heart at what Kaiba had just said. She knew eventually that she would have to bear children, but she didn't expect it so soon.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything..." Kaiba said as he noticed her slightly pale face.  
  
"No its okay, you're right, we do need to know each other both ways but I wasn't expecting it so soon," Sakura replied.  
  
"I know I'm still somewhat of a stranger to you and I know having sexual relations with a stranger is rather uncomfortable," Kaiba said as he continued, "But I want you to get a bit comfortable around me, and for starters, I want you to move into my room." Sakura slowly nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Seto, why is it that you act so gentle and sweet at times, especially inside the mansion and so cold and arrogant at another time?" asked Sakura after a long silence.  
  
"What happens inside the mansion is totally different than what happens outside... as you've begun to see and experience," said Kaiba as he slowly got up from her bed to leave.

"Sakura, what do you say about having lunch with us right now at the Domino Café?" asked Serena, on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sure, I've nothing better to do anyway," Sakura replied as she spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Oh really... I thought you'd rather spend time with _your husband_," Serena said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up! I'll meet you and the others at the café," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, see ya there," Serena said as she hung up.  
  
"Bye," Sakura said as she clicked the end button on the handset of her phone.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Kaiba as he entered Sakura's room.  
  
"Serena," replied Sakura as she put the handset back, "Aren't you suppose to be at work?" she asked.  
  
"Do you ever keep track of what day it is? Its Saturday!" Kaiba said rolling his eyes.  
"Sorry, like you ever keep track of the date," Sakura said sardonically.  
  
"I have to! I run a very prestigious company you know," Kaiba replied back arrogantly.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said ignoring him as she walked towards her closet.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kaiba, as he stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm going out for lunch, with Serena and the others," Sakura said as she rummaged through her closet, trying to find something to wear.  
  
"Well, don't be gone for too long, we're going out this evening," Kaiba said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sakura, as she stopped shuffling through her clothes.

"We're attending a big banquet for business class people and our company is hosting it," Kaiba explained.  
  
"What is it for?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Its just a little feast before the Christmas holidays," Kaiba said as he continued, "But the main thing I want to let you know is, the press reporters will be there as well." A hint of concern started to appear on Sakura's face, which Kaiba noticed.  
  
"They would be interviewing prestigious people at the banquet including me..." said Kaiba as he paused for a bit, "And we're going to have to tell them the truth behind our relationship."  
  
"They would've eventually found out...sooner or later," Kaiba said after a long pause.  
"I guess... its just that I'm scared...what if my brother..." Sakura said as fear started to rise in her heart.  
  
"Finds out," Kaiba finished, "I doubt it."  
  
"But what if he does...somehow," Sakura said with a small hint of fear in her eyes.  
"Does it matter if he does find out?" Kaiba asked, "What will he do?"  
  
"If he finds out, he'll do anything to take me back into my despicable life," Sakura said, "I don't want to back to my old life Seto," she said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"No one can take you away from me Sakura, you're my wife and I'll always protect you," Kaiba said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Sakura gently leaned her head against Kaiba's chest and tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Thank you Seto," Sakura whispered as she gently relaxed within Kaiba's arms.

"I can't believe Joey actually proposed me!" Mai said excitedly, as she twirled her ring around her finger.  
  
"I knew my brother would propose you sooner or later," Serenity said with a smile.  
"Who would have thought Joey could be so sweet," said Selina, "Of course, Duke is also very charming and sweet," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, our guys are pretty charming and sweet too you know," replied Charlie.  
  
"I agree," Tea said nodding her head, as an image of Yugi floated into her mind.  
  
"Hey what about you Serena? Have you found your guy yet?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Not yet, but I'll find one soon," Serena replied as she took a sip of her coke.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how's it going with your man?" asked Mai.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura replied as she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"She was probably daydreaming about Kaiba the whole time," Selina snickered.  
  
"No I wasn't! I was just...thinking about something else," replied Sakura.  
  
"Oh really, what or who were you thinking of?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about anyone... well actually... I was just thinking about...Rez" said Sakura.  
  
"Who's Rez?" asked Tea.  
  
"My step brother I told you guys about," replied Sakura.  
  
"Why were you thinking about him?" asked Serena.  
  
"No reason," answered Sakura as she glanced at her diamond ring that Kaiba had given to her yesterday.  
  
"Hey Sakura where did you get that ring?" asked Mai as she suddenly noticed the beautiful diamond ring resting on Sakura's finger.  
  
"Seto gave it to me as another special birthday present," Sakura replied, "It was so sweet of him," she said with a smile.  
  
"But I thought the car was your present," said Serenity.  
  
"Well he decided to surprise me with the ring later," Sakura replied.  
  
"So did he take you out for dinner last night?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yup, we went to really expensive and fancy restaurant and then we went for a stroll along the beach right before sunset," Sakura said.  
  
"How romantic, then what happened?" asked Selina eagerly.  
  
"Well..." Sakura said hesitantly as memories of yesterday evening floated into her mind, "All of a sudden he started to pull me closer to him... and our lips met...into a soft passionate kiss," she sighed.  
  
"How romantic," all the girls chanted together.  
  
"Who would've known a guy like Kaiba could also be so romantic," said Mai.  
  
"He's usually so cold hearted and arrogant," said Serenity.  
  
"Can't believe he actually kissed you Sakura," Serena said.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Seto, how do I look?" asked Sakura, as she came out of her room. She was wearing a single strap black dress with streaks of red glitter going across it. The dress went below her knees and had cut-up strips hanging from the bottom edge of the dress. Her dark cinnamon brown hair was done up in a loose bun tied with red ribbons and had a few strands of hair falling down on both sides of her face. She was also wearing black heels with laces criss-crossing up her legs.  
  
"You look beautiful, now can we please leave," Kaiba said a bit irritated.  
  
"Is that a compliment? Or are you just saying that so we could leave now," Sakura asked as she wrapped her glittering black shawl around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was a compliment," Kaiba said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"You look gorgeous," he murmured.  
  
"Well thank you for the compliment, you don't look bad yourself," Sakura whispered to him.  
"Thank you," Kaiba whispered back as he led her down the stairs.

A whole crowd of people from the press and media were standing near the front doors of the banquet hall with their cameras ready to bombard anyone who entered the banquet with flashes of light.  
  
"Don't be nervous Sakura, everything will go fine," Kaiba said calmly as the limo pulled up towards the banquet hall and the crowds of people. Kaiba slowly exited the limo, ignoring the flashes of light around him. He extended his hand out to Sakura, who was now overcome with fear. Sakura nervously took his hand as he helped her exit out of the limo. She slightly gasped at all the crowds of press that were lined down till the main doors of the hall. Roland and another one of Kaiba's bodyguards got out of the limo to escort the couple through the crowds. Sakura stood there nervously holding Kaiba's hand tightly as cameras started to flash away at the couple.  
  
Slight gasps escaped from the crowds as they noticed the diamond ring on Sakura's finger sparkle brightly in the light. The crowds of press started wondering if the diamond ring the young woman was wearing was any indication of a relationship between the multi-billionaire CEO himself. Sakura glanced at the main doors to the hall, wondering if she could ever make it past the crowds. That is until Kaiba's grip on her hand tightened.  
  
"Its okay Sakura, I'm here with you," Kaiba whispered softly as he started to lead her towards the main doors.

_ "Boss," said a man wearing a black suit and shades.  
  
"Where were you Kenzo? You idiot!" said a man sitting in his office typing away on his computer. His piercing jade eyes were now sharply looking at the man in the black suit.  
  
"I have big news sir," said Kenzo as he approached his boss's desk.  
  
"What is it? Make it quick, I don't want to waste time," replied the man with jade eyes.  
"Its about your stepsister Mr.Kinoshi, I have located where she is," said Kenzo.  
  
"Sakura? Where is she?" asked Mr.Kinoshi  
  
"She's in Domino City, Japan and she is..."Kenzo said as he paused.  
  
"What?" asked Mr.Kinoshi.  
  
"She recently got married," said Kenzo.  
  
"To who?" asked Mr.Kinoshi.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, the multi billionaire CEO of Japan," said Kenzo. Mr.Kinoshi looked at Kenzo for a minute and threw his head back in laughter.  
  
"Don't you believe me sir?" asked Kenzo a bit confused.  
  
"I believe you," said Mr.Kinoshi.  
  
"What a bitch! First she runs away from me then she gets married to the multi-billionaire CEO. What next?" chuckled Mr.Kinosh.  
  
"When will she know, nobody gets away from Rezeiro Kinoshi," Mr.Kinoshi said with a smirk.  
  
"Sakura, I'm coming for you, you and your husband," Mr.Kinoshi bellowed._

I'm so SORRY for the late update!!!!! I haven't updated for nearly a MONTH!!!! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Any way I hope you liked that chapter! I'll probably update chapter10 in two weeks. (Hopefully!) Meanwhile, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

P.S Sorry for the different set up. This stupid 'Ouick Edit' on Fanfiction won't let me separate my different ideas!


	10. Chapter 10: Mysterious Encounter

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (hopefully this is the last time I have to say this!)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate the support.  
  
**Josephinejekyl**- Don't worry I'm alive other wise I wouldn't have posted this chapter! Sorry I can't write long chapters, I get too lazy!

**SGCred**- Glad you like my story so far! There is going to be more evil, starting from this chapter. Love your support! Can't wait till your next update! ****

**Kumaragirl**- Thanks for all your support! You think Sakura's brother is scary! Just wait till you find out the new character I'm putting in with a twist!  
  
I'm introducing a new character in this chapter to make the story line a bit more interesting...  
  
Chapter10: Mysterious Encounter  
  
----  
  
The flashes of light were nearly blinding Sakura as she stood by Kaiba's side. Then after the flashes of light had stopped Sakura noticed that they were slowly making their way to the main doors. Suddenly questions were bombarding from all directions at the young couple. Sakura tried to ignore the questions but they were too overwhelming.  
  
"Sakura don't let their questions overwhelm you," whispered Kaiba as he pulled Sakura closer too his side and moved along." 'Stay calm' Sakura mentally said to herself. She was thankful Kaiba was by her side or she wouldn't know what to do without him. A genuine smile appeared on Sakura's face as they finally entered the banquet hall.  
  
"Its absolutely magnificent!" said Sakura in awe as she took in the beautiful setting and decorations of the hall.  
  
"Thank you so much for bringing me here Seto!" Sakura said with a joyful smile. Kaiba smirked as he slipped his arm around her waist and leaded her to the grand ballroom where the event was being held. They walked over to a table and took their seats.  
"Excuse me for a moment Sakura, I'll be back in a few minutes," Kaiba said as he rose from his seat and went over to talk to a few businessmen. Sakura sat there alone as she listened to the lovely music being played by musicians.  
  
------------------  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Kaiba as he came back and took his seat beside his wife.  
  
"Yes it's amazing!" Sakura said excitedly, "The setting, the music, the-"  
  
"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I just had to come over to see who this lovely lady was, who was accompanying Mr.Kaiba," said a voice behind them. Kaiba quickly turned around to see a young man in a black suit that had black spiky hair and small deep brown eyes. "Darrin Kazuaki," said Kaiba as he stood up to shake hands with the young man.  
  
"Hello Mr.Kaiba, I knew I'd see you here," said Darrin as they both shook hands.  
  
"Sakura, meet our very talented new employee, Darrin Kazuaki," Kaiba introduced, "Darrin, this is my wife Sakura."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr.Kazuaki," said Sakura as she extended her hand for him to shake.  
"Nice to meet you to Miss Sakura, and please call me Darrin," he said as he took her hand and gently kissed it. His touch sent a strange feeling through Sakura's heart. She immediately took her hand away and put it by her side.  
  
"Where did you find this beauty Mr.Kaiba? And to think you weren't interested in women," said Darrin, as he gazed intensely at Sakura. Something about his stare was very mysterious and it made Sakura slightly shiver.  
  
"Well we never met before, and it was more of a decision than love," replied Kaiba as he sat down.  
  
"So you mean, you had an arranged marriage," said Darrin in surprise, "Love can't be arranged Mr.Kaiba."  
  
"_Someone _once told me that," said Kaiba as he glanced at Sakura, "But I don't believe in love marriages."  
  
"If you don't mind, may I steal your wife for the evening?" asked Darrin with a smirk.

"As long as my wife doesn't mind, well Sakura?" asked Kaiba as he turned around to face her.  
"I'm sorry, but this evening is promised to Mr.Kaiba," Sakura said as the words flowed out of her lips.  
  
"It was worth a try," said Darrin disappointedly as he went back to his table. _I'll steal you when the time comes, my dear Sakura.  
  
_"What do you mean by promising the evening to _me_?" asked Kaiba as he leaned over to her.  
  
"Don't push it Seto," Sakura said warningly as she slightly pushed him back, "Or else-"

" Hi Sakura," Serena greeted, interrupting the couple.  
  
"Serena! It's so nice to see you here," said Sakura as she got up to hug her friend. Serena was wearing a deep gray strapless dress which had a metallic shine to it. The dress had silver sequins that were shaped like flowers on the top and bottom edge. Her black raven hair was slightly waved than usual and her rimless glasses were replaced with contacts to bring out her misty gray eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted the conversation," said Serena, as she took her seat at the table with them.  
  
"No its alright," Sakura said as she sat down beside Kaiba, "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"All employees of Kaiba Corp. were invited since the company was hosting the event," Serena replied, "I'm Mr.Kaiba's secretary after all."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"May I have your attention please?" said a young woman as she stood on stage in front of the banquet hall," Mr. Seto Kaiba would like to say a few words," she said. The hall immediately fell silent as the young CEO made his way to the stage, followed by a young woman he was accompanying. Kaiba and Sakura went up on stage and stood in front of a microphone as lights started to focus on the couple. Sakura tried to calm down as her heart beat faster and faster. Kaiba and Serena had whispered to her several times not to worry. Kaiba quickly cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura once more before he started to speak.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I would like to welcome everyone to this year's annual Kaiba Corp. banquet, this time of the year seems to be the busiest for our Companies as Christmas is around the corner and this is why we decide to hold this event before the Christmas precipitance."  
  
"Today I have come to talk about a new position, I have recently accepted in life," Kaiba said as he continued, "As my younger brother pointed out and how I finally began to realize, I'll not be able to run Kaiba Corporations my whole life."  
  
Kaiba paused for a few seconds as he glanced at Sakura before he started to speak again. "And this is how I came to decide the balance of my life," he said as he continued, "Many of you know and have wondered, I've been single, but I want to change that thought," he said as he eyed Sakura once again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to introduce to you my wife, Sakura Kaiba," said Kaiba as he gently held Sakura's hand. Tranquility filled the hall as all eyes fell upon Sakura. For a moment everyone was silent but then the clapping of hands filled the hall as Sakura stood there beside Kaiba. With each moment, Sakura's fear and nervousness started to fade away as a genuine smile found its way to her lips.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Finally its over," Sakura sighed as she and Kaiba slowly walked out of a room where all questions for the couple were being answered to the press. 'What a relief!' Kaiba muttered under his breath.  
  
"I can't believe I actually went through the whole thing," Sakura said, "Thank you for standing by me Seto," she smiled softly. Kaiba felt sympathetic towards his wife, as he knew what she had just been through. Without a word Kaiba casually wrapped his arm around Sakura, as he led her back to the ballroom. Midnight was approaching and the real party was about to begin.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Sakura, congratulations on making it through the whole evening," said Serena as Sakura returned and took her seat, "I told you there was nothing to worry about," she said as she put an arm around her friend.  
  
"Thanks for supporting me Serena," said Sakura.  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" asked Serena as she looked around the hall. Sakura shrugged as she stared at couples slow dancing with the music on the dance floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Serena, "You seem awfully quiet."  
  
"No, I'm fine," answered Sakura, "Serena, do you know Darrin Kazuaki?" Sakura asked.  
"Yea, his our new employee at Kaiba Corp. Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Seto introduced him to me, and he was staring at me in this strange way which made me feel kinda uncomfortable," said Sakura.  
  
"Really! He's actually very sweet," replied Serena, "He's also very handsome and talented." 'Strange' Sakura thought as she sat there silently.  
  
"Sakura, I'll be back in a few minutes I need to use the restroom," said Serena as she left. Sakura barely heard Serena as she left the hall. Her mind was on something else; a question that was asked in the pressroom that couldn't be answered by either Sakura or Kaiba_.  
  
"Was your marriage necessary?" asked a reporter. Sakura and Kaiba thought it over for awhile but failed to answer the question.  
  
Their marriage wasn't really necessary. ' Why did I marry him. I could've lived with Serena if I wanted or I could've just rented an appartment here and gotten a job, there were a lot of opportunities I could have taken but why did I jump into marriage all of a sudden then?  
  
'Sure marriage would be a much safer way to live, but why did I agree right away and most of all why did I decide to marry a man I didn't even know?' What did I see in him that made me consider marriage so easily, after all he's one of the most cold-hearted CEO in the world but there were reasons behind his cold heart. What made me except his proposal? 'We do have similarities, especially our terrible pasts but what did I see in him? ' What did I see in those glacial blue eyes of his? What made me see through the real Seto Kaiba? I feel like I'm falling in love with him but how can I love a man that holds emotions to himself except at the strangest times. How can I love a man who wants to stay away yet still want to be close? How can I love Seto Kaiba when I'm so afraid?'_ Sakura's mind drifted through as different questions formed in her head. A light tap on her shoulder awoke Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
"You looked kind of lonely here, Where's Mr.Kaiba?" asked Darrin as he took a seat beside her.  
  
"I think he went to take a call," answered Sakura. Darrin remained silent as he continuously looked at Sakura. _'She looks so beautiful. The sensational fragrance scenting her beautiful hair, how her radiant hazel eyes are shining and her perfect slender body looks so...  
  
_ "I'm sorry I was gone so long Sakura," Kaiba apologized as he returned to their table. "I see you've been keeping my wife company while I was gone," Kaiba said as he noticed Darrin,  
  
"No problem sir," Darrin said as he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"May I make it up to you by offering you this dance?" asked Kaiba as he extended his hand out.  
  
"It would be an honor," said Sakura as she rose from her seat and took his hand as Kaiba led her to the dance floor.  
  
"This is our very first dance together I presume," Kaiba smirked as his arms encircled her waist.  
  
"I guess so," Sakura replied with a smile as she put her arms around his neck

_A pair of deep brown eyes followed the young CEO and his wife as they started to gently dance to the music. A smirk appeared on Darrin's face as he watched Sakura intensely dancing with his boss. 'I will steal you Sakura Kaiba'.  
  
_------------------------  
  
"So did you enjoy yourself?" asked Kaiba as they walked towards the awaiting limo.  
  
"Yes I had a wonderful time, thanks for bringing me here Seto," said Sakura, as her voice lingered in the air.  
  
He shook his head as he watched her slowly getting into the limo. He followed her into the limo and just as he thought, she simply leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep in two minutes. But Kaiba was very much awake and his thoughts consumed him once again.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Sakura we're home," Kaiba whispered softly to Sakura.  
  
"Already?" asked Sakura tiredly with her eyes half open.  
  
"Its okay, just go back to sleep," said Kaiba as he slowly got out of the limo.  
  
"Okay," murmured Sakura as she felt her body being lifted by two strong arms. She snuggled against Kaiba as he carried her into the mansion. He gently carried his sleeping beauty up the stairs and to her room as he slightly smirked.  
  
"You better change before you completely fall asleep," whispered Kaiba as he placed Sakura in her bed.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said sitting up and gently rubbing her eyes as she made her way to her closet to grab her sleep wear. A strange desire awoke inside Sakura as she finished changing into her silk white tank- top and matching silk pants. She smile slyly as she grabbed her silk transparent robe and slowly entered her husband's room.  
  
Kaiba heard a gentle rustling in his room, as he was about to unbutton his shirt. He turned around to see who it was and surprisingly it was his wife walking into his room. He watched her intently as to know what she was doing here.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Kaiba, as Sakura slowly climbed into his bed and slide under the covers.  
  
"Going to sleep," Sakura said tiredly, while trying to hide her smirk from him.  
  
"Are you going to be taking permanent residence in my room?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Well you wanted me to move into your room," Sakura murmured.  
  
"That I did, but I didn't expect it so soon," replied Kaiba as he began to unbutton his shirt.  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakura, a slight tinge of crimson appearing on her cheeks.  
"Don't worry," Kaiba smirked, as he read Sakura's thought, "I don't like sleeping with my night shirt on." Sakura turned crimson, as he took off his shirt and exposed his built-up body. 'For a CEO he sure has a nice body, he probably worked out a few times' Sakura thought as Kaiba quickly slipped under the covers with her. He pulled her closer to him and could feel the warmth of her body. He gently kissed her forehead and leaned towards her ear, "You're doing surprising things to my senses, Sakura Kaiba," he said as Sakura softly smiled and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.  
  
----------------------  
  
_"We have arrived at Japan, Mr.Kinoshi," said Kenzo, as he informed his boss.  
  
"Finally," Rez smirked as he grabbed his breifcase and stepped out of Japan Airlines.  
  
"There is a car waiting to receive us outside the airport," said Kenzo as he followed his boss.  
  
"Finally the moment I've been waiting for is here," said Rez, ignoring his guard, "Your beautiful days are over Sakura," he said as he roared in laughter._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuch to hua hai, Kuch hone laga hai, do char din se lagte hai jaise,  
Sab kuch alag hai, sab kuch naya hai, Kuch to hua hai, Kuch hone laga hai..._  
  
Sorry, don't mind me, I was just thinking of this indian song and it reminded me of this guy I like and...never mind! By the way this song is from a Hindi film I watched, so those of my reviewers who are indian will understand what song I'm talking about. (Hopefully!) Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please tell me what you think of the new character I added in this chapter. He plays a big part in my story later on! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Can't make any promises because my Grade 8 graduation is coming up next week! (Can't wait!) So till then... PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter11: Outset Suspicions

**Finally **I don't have to write the disclaimer!!!!!

But just to remind you people, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I can't believe I said it again! I'm getting way to use to this disclaimer stuff!)  
  
Thanks for the reviews and all the support! Thanks **Burning Passion **for giving me great ideas for my story! With **Burning Passion's **and my great ideas, my story will certainly get more interesting than you people think. I hope! (And it's going to be nothing like **The Arrangement!)  
  
**Chapter11: Outset Suspicions  
  
-----  
  
A bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the Kaiba mansion. Everything was silent, except for the constant screams of terror coming from Kaiba's bedroom. Kaiba's eyes snapped open as he heard screams from beside him.  
  
"Sakura!" he said as he quickly turned around to face her. Sakura was shaking in fear as she clutched the covers tightly around her.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she tossed around in his bed, "Please, someone help!" Kaiba gently shook his wife, trying to awake her. "Sakura, its okay, I'm here," he said as she continued screaming.  
  
"Please help!" she yelled as she tried to pull away from Kaiba.  
  
"Its alright Sakura, please wake up," he whispered, as he continued to gently shake her. He kept on shaking her, hoping she would wake up from her horrible nightmare. "Sakura!" he yelled out to her.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open as tears fell freely from her eyes. She quickly jolted up into a sitting position, still clutching the covers in her hand. "Seto!" she cried as she grabbed him tightly and sobbed into his bare chest.  
  
"I'm here Sakura, everything's fine now, it was only a nightmare," he said as he put his arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
"It seemed... so...so... real," she said in between sobs, "He was...trying to...take me... away from...you ...and trying to...kill...you," she sobbed softly.  
  
"Its alright, nobody will try to take you away from me Sakura," he said as he gently caressed her back. Kaiba listened intently, as her breathing slowly became normal, indicating she had fallen asleep. He sighed as he slowly laid her down and kissed her forehead. _'I have to find out more about her than she has already told me' he thought as he slowly shut his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. _

------------------------  
  
Kaiba tiredly opened his eyes as rays of sunlight entered through his bedroom window. He slowly yawned and was about to get up when he felt a warm presence beside him.

"Sakura," he called out as he hoped he wouldn't startle the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura stirred, as her eyelids slowly opened.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked, as he gently smiled.  
  
"Seto?" she said groggily, as she gently rubbed her eyes and took in the unfamiliar setting of the bedroom she was in, "What am I doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? You wanted to sleep here last night," he said as he came closer, "But what I want to know is why were you screaming last night?"  
  
"Screaming?" Sakura said in confusion, as memories of last night floated in her mind, "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"You were screaming in bed last night, and I'm guessing you had some sort of nightmare," Kaiba said. Sakura looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing!...I'm fine...aren't we late for work?" she asked as she glanced at the wall clock, trying to change the subject.  
  
"We will be attending work late, but what's important to me is the cause of your screams," Kaiba said calmly.  
  
"I...I can't," Sakura whispered.  
  
"You can and you will," Kaiba said coldly, as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Okay fine," she said as she took a deep breath before she started to speak again.  
  
"I had a nightmare where Rez came to Domino City and wanted to take me back. He said he wanted all your money and properties for himself. He threatened that if you didn't hand them over to him he would kill both of us," she whispered in fear.  
  
"I think this nightmare was some sort of warning to us, what if Rez does come back?" Sakura said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"That's nonsense Sakura, Why would he come back?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"It's been four months Seto, I'm sure he already knows about us, he'll do anything to get me back and get his hands on your wealth," she said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Well even if he does know, I'll make sure he doesn't do any harm to us," Kaiba said as he wrapped his arms around her gently, "Just keep in mind Sakura, I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm capable of doing anything I can."  
  
----------------------  
  
Sakura was in her office; patiently printing out the virtual design plans she'd been working on for weeks by now. It was all part of the latest project the Kaiba Corporations was working on. Sakura quickly took the recently printed plans and put them into a folder. She took the folder and headed out of her office to get Kaiba's approval on the plans. Sakura walked down the hall quietly and gently knocked on Kaiba's door.  
  
"Come in," Kaiba mumbled in reply. Sakura slowly opened the door and entered Kaiba's office. Kaiba looked up from his computer, to see his wife sitting in the chair across his desk.  
  
"You look beautiful today, as always," Kaiba smiled as he leaned on his desk. Sakura was wearing a white knee-length skirt; a pale pink floral designed top with long transparent chandelier sleeves and white high heels. Her hair was also held up in a pale pink hair-tie with thin bangs of her hair coming out on the sides of her face.  
  
"Thanks, and same to you," she replied with a smile.  
  
"So have you finished the plans?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes, here they are, I just printed the designs out," Sakura said as she passed the folder to Kaiba. Kaiba opened the folder and flipped through the design plans.  
  
"Impressive..." he said as he continued flipping through the plans. Sakura waited patiently for Kaiba to approve her design plans completely.  
  
"Very well done," Kaiba said as he finished looking through the entire folder, "I don't know how you came up with these designs, but its just brilliant!" he said taken away by her designs.  
  
"Thanks Seto," Sakura said as she smiled.  
  
"You can know go and develop your designs," Kaiba nodded in approval as he handed back her folder.  
  
"Okay," she nodded as she stood up to leave.

"Wait Sakura, aren't you forgetting to give me something," Kaiba said as he stood up and came towards Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a puzzeled look on her face.  
  
"You know perfectly what I mean," Kaiba said as he smirked.  
  
"Oh...that," Sakura said as she smiled and quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"That's all I get," he said as he slightly frowned at her.  
  
"Don't expect too much Seto Kaiba, after all we are in your office, not your bedroom,"Sakura said, as she was about to leave his office.  
  
"I was just joking," Kaiba said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Wow! Seto Kaiba actually joking around, that's a first," Sakura said.  
  
"One more thing," Kaiba said as he pulled Sakura closer. He slowly reached his hand to her hair, and gently pulled out her hair-tie, causing Sakura's soft silky cinnamon brown hair to fall out on to her shoulders.  
  
"You look better with your hair out," Kaiba whispered into her ear. Sakura softly smiled at him and quickly walked out of his office.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sakura quickly walked down the hall and entered her office. She quickly held her breath as she saw Darrin sitting in her office. He suddenly stood up and turned around to face Sakura. Sakura gazed at him for a moment as she stood still in the spot she was in. Unlike at the banquet, he looked quiet different today. He was wearing a blue-checkered shirt, black dress pants and his hair in the front was spiked up with gel.  
  
"Good morning Miss Sakura," Darrin said with a firm smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning Mr.... Mr. Kazuaki," replied Sakura with a halfhearted smile as she slowly walked to her desk.  
  
"Please call me Darrin," he said as he sat back down in the chair across Sakura.  
  
"So Darrin, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked as she sat down in her chair.  
  
Darrin remained silent for a moment as he stared at the beauty in front of him. He gazed in to her exquisite and authentic looking hazel eyes. Never had he seen such beautiful radiant looking eyes like Sakura's before. She also had a very pale bright complexion which made her shine even more. Her soft cinnamon brown hair matched her complexion very well and her thin pale pink lips finished the final touch to her beauty. Her entire beauty was so captivating and intoxicating...  
  
"Darrin?" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Something didn't fell right to Sakura, the way Darrin was gazing at her right now was the same way he gazed at her at the banquet.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just came by to say hello," said Darrin as he got up to leave.  
  
"Strange," Sakura muttered under her breath as she also stood up.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Sakura?" Darrin asked as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Not...not at all," Sakura stammered as Darrin closed the gap between them. Sakura tried to move away but couldn't as she stood there still. Sakura held her breath as he slowly leaned closer to her ear.  
  
"You're very beautiful _Sakura_," Darrin whispered, as his breath tickled down her neck, which made her shiver slightly. His lips brushed against her cheek as he turned around and exited her office. Sakura remained frozen for a moment, then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
_' I can't believe he tried to make a move on me! I knew all along that man had no good intentions in himself. I could tell by the look in his eyes the first time I met him. I better stay meters away from that man from now on. What if he tries to make a move on me again? Does he really think I'm beautiful? Or is it just...'  
  
_ "Hey Sakura!" Serena said as she came dancing into Sakura's office. She was wearing a deep gray skirt; a black netted top with a matching black tank top underneath and long black leather boots.  
  
"Hey Serena," Sakura said as she quickly snapped out of her thoughts,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh my God! I got a date with a hottie," Serena said as she grabbed Sakura's hand in excitement.  
  
"Who?" asked Sakura as she sat down in her chair, giggling at Serena's crazy actions.  
  
"Guess," said Serena her eyes twinkling.

"Ricky?" giggled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I told you never to bring that up, I only had a crush on him when I was in Junior High," Serena said as she slightly frowned.  
  
"Then who is it?" asked Sakura looking at Serena.  
  
"Darrin," Serena sighed as she stared up in space. Sakura's smile went off her face as she stared at Serena. Just mentioning that name freaked Sakura out at that moment, after what had just happened a few minutes ago.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Darrin asked you out?" Sakura emphasized.  
  
"He asked me out tonight, Isn't that great!" said Serena with a big smile on her face. "That's...great...Serena, just don't get to attached to him," Sakura said with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Everything will go fine, well at least I hope," Serena said with a lopsided smile as she left Sakura's office.  
  
"Good luck," Sakura mumbled as she watched a cheerful and excited Serena dance out of her office.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sakura silently stood in the backyard of the mansion, looking up at the sky that was covered in a black sheet of darkness and small twinkling stars sprinkling the night sky. Thoughts consumed Sakura's mind about the incident this morning in her office. She still couldn't figure Darrin's actions out. Why would he ever think about her in that way and besides he knew she was married to his boss.  
  
"Sakura," Kaiba said as he finally found her in the backyard, "What are you doing here alone?"  
  
"I just needed some fresh air," Sakura replied as she turned around.  
  
"May I join you," Kaiba asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Don't you have work?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I just need a break," said Kaiba as they both started walking towards the gardens, "Besides, I do need to spend some time with my wife," he said as he smirked.  
  
Sakura remained silent, as they both walked into a small rose garden filled with pure white and blue roses. In the middle of the garden, there was a small area where a stone built water fountain stood. The fountain had three separate layers where the water gently flowed down all the way to the biggest and bottom layer. The fountain itself was made of stone, where different patterns were carved in with detail. The white and blue rose bushes gave the final touch as they surrounded the fountain.  
  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful, but how come I've never seen it before?" asked Sakura in awe.  
  
"This place is one of my favourite places in the backyard," said Kaiba, "You can't often see this place through any of the windows or balconies of the mansion," he added.  
  
"I wonder how this place looks in the day time," Sakura wondered as she looked around the place.  
  
"It looks more beautiful at night," Kaiba whispered as he took Sakura near the fountain.  
  
"I can see that," said Sakura as she looked at the water falling down through the levels of the fountain. She slowly sat down on the edge of the fountain and Kaiba also followed. She slowly dipped her hand in the cool water of the fountain as thoughts consumed her once again. They both remained silent, enjoying the romantic atmosphere the night and the place was creating.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Kaiba asked as he noticed her emotionless face.  
  
"Nothing...I'm fine," Sakura replied hesitantly. Something was bothering her, ever since that incident that morning she couldn't focus her mind on anything.  
  
"You know you don't need to hide anything from me," Kaiba said as he came closer to her.  
  
"I'm not Seto," Sakura lied. Of course she was hiding something from him, but she couldn't just tell him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to inform me of anything?" Kaiba asked as he gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm...sure," Sakura replied softly, as she gazed into his blue orbs. He gazed back at her hazel orbs, shining in the moonlight. He slowly captured her lips into a brief kiss of passion beneath the moonlit sky.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Hope you people enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the late update, you know me, lazy as usual! But since summer vacation has started maybe I'll update a bit faster. Can't make promises though! Now that The Arrangement has ended, you people can enjoy and find out where my story leads to! Too bad The Arrangement has come to an end, I loved that fanfic! Anyway, I'll try to update soon or Kumaragirl is going to kill me! Don't worry Burning Passion, I'll turn 14 in about eleven more days!  
  
PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter12: Holiday Preparations

Thanks to the people who reviewed!! Love your support! No I'm not going to say, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it! (OMG! I said it again! Oh well...)  
  
**SGCred**- I have finally got your e-mail! Thanks!  
  
**Secluded Sapphire**- If you try to take revenge on me, for my last chapter, I'm going to have to bring 'him' back in my epilogue along with you. (Sighs) Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, now will you **please **help me and give me ideas for my next chapter?  
  
**Kumaragirl**- Ok maybe you wouldn't kill me, but I was just being sarcastic. Yes, Darrin asked Serena and made a move on Sakura. What do you expect? He's supposed to be a player! Darrin maybe a sleazeball, but he's actually an interesting character in my point of view and he puts in a very good twist in my story. Sorry, can't get Darrin fired just yet!  
  
**Josephinejekyl**- I agree, 'The Arrangement' was a very well written story! But I'm glad you are looking forward to my similar story but with a totally different storyline!  
  
**Winner**- I'm glad you like my story! But as all my reviewers know, I'm not a fast updater, neither am I a fast typer! Sorry, but please try to be patient with me and my story! Oh and I can't make Sakura tell Kaiba about Darrin right away! Its all part of my story and twist! So you will just have to wait and see!  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
Chapter12: Holiday Preparations  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe you left your Christmas shopping till the last minute!" said Serena as her and Sakura both entered the Domino mall to meet up with their friends and do some last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I didn't have time, besides I couldn't think of a present for Seto," Sakura replied. There was only three more days till Christmas and Sakura still had no idea what to get Kaiba.  
  
"What about Mokuba?" asked Serena as they both started to look for their friends.  
  
"I kind of thought of a present for him, but I still haven't bought it yet," Sakura said.  
"So what do you want to give Kaiba?" asked Serena.  
  
"I don't know..." Sakura said as she thought about it for a moment, "But I'll think of something," she said, "So how did your date with Darrin go last week?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you," Serena apologized, "It went great, actually it was awesome! We went out for dinner at this great restaurant and later we stopped by a park, then he walked me home," Serena said as recalled her date with Darrin.

"So did he give you a good night kiss?" teased Sakura as she smirked.  
  
"Well actually he was about to, but I refused and turned away," Serena replied as she slightly blushed.  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I refuse to kiss on the _first date_!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"So what do you think of Darrin so far," asked Sakura.  
  
"Well he's a really nice guy, not to mention handsome," Serena said as she drifted in her thoughts.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this too," Serena said, "I'm suppose to meet Darrin here right now, so I could introduce him to the rest of our gang," she said.  
  
"What? He's coming to meet you here at the mall? Right now?" Sakura said, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Serena said a bit startled at Sakura's reaction.  
  
"N...Nothing," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"You okay Sakura?" asked Serena noticing Sakura's slightly pale face.  
  
"I'm...fine," Sakura said as she calmed down.  
  
"Sakura, Serena ova here," Joey called out to them as he waved his hand. The gang was just coming out of a shop as Joey spotted Sakura and Serena.  
  
"Hey guys," Sakura and Serena greeted at the same time.  
  
"Looks like you haven't done some Christmas shopping Sakura," said Serenity as she noticed Sakura's empty hands.  
  
"Actually I haven't at all," said Sakura with a worried look.  
  
"So Mai, Joey, how's that wedding coming along?" asked Serena with a smile.  
  
"So far so good," Joey said with a grin as he put an arm around Mai.  
  
"Well we haven't set a date yet, but everything else is ready," Mai said as she softly pecked Joey on the cheek. "That's great news," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"So Serena, we've heard from Sakura that you dated someone last week," said Selina as Duke put an arm around her.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" asked Charlie, as she winked.  
  
"Well...its," Serena said as she blushed.  
  
"Obviously its me! Isn't it?" said a deep voice behind Serena.  
  
"Darrin!" Serena said as she spun around.  
  
"The one and only," Darrin said as Serena hugged him and he returned it back.  
  
'Oh God! Not him!' Sakura thought in her head. She glanced at Darrin as she noticed how different and even less formal he looked from the other day at her office. He was wearing a black collared shirt with a red dragon painted on the front, black baggy jeans and a black jacket was slung around his arm.  
  
"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked Darrin as he glanced at Sakura briefly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Serena said, "Guys, meet Darrin," she said as she introduced Darrin.  
  
"Darrin, these are my friends Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Selina, Charlie, Bakura and you've met Sakura already," Serena said as she introduced her friends.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget Sakura," Darrin replied as he gazed at her with his small piercing brown eyes. Sakura's heart began to beat faster as Darrin continued to gaze at her in that same way as before.  
  
"Nice to meet you Darrin," the gang greeted as they shook hands with him one by one. "So Serena, where did you meet this handsome dude," Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
"He's Kaiba Corp.'s recent employee," Serena said as she wrapped her arm around his. 

"You're trapped with Kaiba too, boy do I feel sorry for you," said Joey as he nudged Darrin.  
  
"Joey, please," Sakura frowned as she slapped him across the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I just can't stand him, you're the one I feel most sorry for," Joey said with pity.  
"If you got to know him better, you wouldn't be saying that," Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
"Serena, I want to show you something I saw at a different mall yesterday, I think you'll like it," Darrin said with a smile as he put his arm around Serena, "So if you don't mind I want to take you there right now."  
  
"Okay sure," said Serena, "See ya guys later, I'll talk to you on the phone Sakura," she said as she followed Darrin towards the exit.  
  
"Later," Darrin said as he waved at the gang, "See you at Kaiba Corp. Sakura," said Darrin with a smirk as he walked away with Serena.  
  
"Now I'd better get shopping before its too late," Sakura said as she hurried off towards a store, "Later guys."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Oh shit! Its almost seven! Seto's probably worried sick by now!" Sakura said as she looked at her wristwatch. Sakura tapped her fingers on her steering wheel impatiently as she waited for the green signal. "Finally" she muttered under her breath as she crossed the signal and turned her car towards the Kaiba mansion. As soon as she reached the big iron gates, she entered the secret password to get in the mansion. The gates slowly spread open allowing Sakura to drive into the driveway. She quickly parked her Lexus, got out with her shopping bags and slammed the car door shut.  
  
Kaiba and Roland were standing in front of the big mansion doors, waiting for Sakura to arrive. 'I'm going to be so dead today!' Sakura thought as she walked up to the big mansion doors, dragging her shopping bags with her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kaiba asked abruptly as Sakura walked up to him.  
  
"Uh... se...seven," Sakura stammered, as she slowly looked up into his icy blue eyes.  
"Then...where were you?" asked Kaiba as he slightly frowned at her.  
  
"I was...Christmas shopping at the mall," Sakura said.  
  
"You were shopping at the mall for five hours!" Kaiba said as he his eyes grew wide. 'Women and their big interest in shopping!' thought Kaiba as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well...its Christmas after all, and besides it took me awhile to pick out certain gifts," Sakura said as she stressed the last two words.  
  
"You could have given a call," said Kaiba.  
  
"Well I-" Sakura started.  
  
"Never mind, let's go inside," Kaiba said as he cut her off. Sakura lifted her heavy shopping bags up and was about to head inside.  
  
"Allow me Miss Sakura," Roland said as he took the shopping bags from her hands.

"Thank you Roland, just take them upstairs, that would be fine," Sakura replied. Kaiba said nothing as he swiftly grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her inside.  
  
"Seto what are you..." Sakura started but stopped in shock.  
  
"Oh my...God," she whispered as she gasped at the new and different setting of the mansion.  
  
The inside of the mansion was decorated beautifully with Christmas decorations. Stringed colourful Christmas lights were hung up near the edges of the ceiling. The stringed lights were also wrapped around the two railings of the grand staircase. Big red bows were all lined together separately on the wall and one giant Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room which was decorated with lights, hanging ornaments and ribbons with a golden star at the top.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Kaiba as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Seto...I don't...I...I don't know...what...to say," said Sakura in amazement.  
  
"Usually I don't like celebrating these holidays, much than decorate the mansion," said Kaiba, his arms remaining around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "But I guess you were the exception."  
  
"You just decorated the mansion for me...what about Mokuba? I'm sure Mokuba also had a say in this," Sakura said as she broke away from his arms and turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes, you're right, Mokuba did want to celebrate Christmas from the past years and I would always object," Kaiba continued, "But this year I wanted to make him happy and also since you kept on whining for the past few weeks of how the other houses were beautifully decorated for Christmas and ours looked so plain and empty."  
  
"When I lived in America, every Christmas would be the same for me, no decorations, no presents, no family to spend the time with..." Sakura said as she turned her head away and recovered those memories of loneliness.  
  
"And at New Year's eve, Rez would always leave me at home and go to those parties where he got drunk all night..." Sakura said as she held back her tears. Kaiba put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Sakura..." Kaiba said as he lifted her chin, so her eyes would meet his, "Please, just try to forget all that, you're living a new life with me now," he said as he embraced her in his arms, "I know its not easy to fight back those past memories, but I'm with you Sakura."  
  
----------------------  
  
The next day, Kaiba was sitting in his home office examining a few documents on his computer, when he heard the doorknob turn.  
  
"Seto," Sakura said as she peeked in through the door, "Can I talk to you for a minute." "Sure," Kaiba said as he looked away from his computer and motioned her to come in. Sakura quietly came in and sat down on the couch beside his desk.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kaiba as he got up from his desk and took a seat beside her on the couch.  
  
"I was wondering, if we could...have a...a...New Year's eve party" Sakura stuttered, worried of how he might react to it.  
  
"Sakura, you know I don't like-" Kaiba started but was interrupted.  
  
"I know, but please Seto, I only want to invite my friends," Sakura said as she cut him off.  
"That's what I don't like, especially that mutt," Kaiba grunted.  
  
"But please Seto, I'm sure Mokuba would be thrilled to have a party here for the first time," Sakura pleaded, "Please Seto." Kaiba looked into those beautiful innocent hazel eyes of hers. Every time he would look into them, he just couldn't resist.  
  
"Oh all right, I give up," Kaiba said, "You just had to give me that look of innocence that you know I can't resist," he said as he came closer to her.  
  
"That's the only way I could get you to say yes," Sakura said softly, as her head slowly leaned towards his. There lips were just a few centimeters apart, when they heard a voice from the intercom.  
  
"Miss Sakura, someone is here to see you," Roland said through the intercom.  
  
"I'll be right there," said Sakura as she quickly broke away from Kaiba and stood up to leave.  
  
"The moment just had to be ruined," Kaiba said as he slightly frowned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be more," Sakura said as she softly kissed his cheek and left his office.  
  
'I wonder who it could be' Sakura thought as she swiftly walked down the stairs. She saw a tall figure standing in the living room with their back facing against her. The tall figure slowly turned around to face Sakura. Her hazel eyes came face to face with those piercing green eyes of her stepbrother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
A Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Yes it was a quick update and a short chapter, but hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yes I'm finally 14 today!!!! (LOL **Secluded Sapphire**! Can't tease me any more!) Don't expect me to update soon because I'm all out of ideas! If you people would like to suggest any ideas for the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter13: Christmas Spirit

Thanks to all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews and support! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, since my last chapter was a cliffhanger. But I did have a bit of writers block for this chapter, so thank you **Secluded Sapphire **for all your help!  
  
And also before I forget, a Happy _belated_ Birthday to **Kumaragirl**!  
  
Chapter13: Christmas Spirit  
  
---  
  
"Rez."  
  
The smirk grew on his face as he watched Sakura tremble; he flicked away his jet-black hair while he casually walked over to his alarmed little sister.  
  
"So, how's my _favorite _sister?" Rez said, brushing her shoulder. "The money must be nice, you know this mansion, the CEO husband and what else you might have. And me, your lonely street boy brother. So...why wasn't your dear brother invited to the wedding?"  
  
"R-Rez...please leave," Sakura stuttered, looking away from her brother's callous green gaze.  
  
"Why? Can't a brother just visit?" Rez leered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura heatedly said as her anger rose.  
  
"It's not fair that you get everything leaving me with nothing," Rez scorned, coming up right against her, towering over- yet again making her feel small.  
  
"Leave before Seto comes," Sakura warned. She looked down at the ground; his gaze penetrating her as if to read her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, the rich man is gonna get his hands dirty?" Rez taunted.  
  
"Rez just leave us alone," Sakura said sternly as she raised her voice.  
  
"I'll ruin you, you and your husband's wealth," his voice becoming low and maniacal. "I'll make sure you live life the way I've lived it for the past years." He looked down at her, his eyes came upon her shoulder- uncovered by the tank top; the scars from his brutal beatings were still visible. "You can never run away from the past!"  
  
Enough was enough; Sakura raised her hand, all in swift motion he caught it in mid-motion. His grasp tightened around her wrist, a painful sensation shot throughout her arm as she winced like a hurt animal.  
  
"Cower like the bitch you are," his gaze becoming brutish, his grip becoming deathly.  
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
Kaiba looked up at his office watch; he had been hearing off and on shouts downstairs, he became concerned and decided to ensure everything was alright. He gradually made his way downstairs to come upon his wife being assaulted by a tall man with jet-black hair and penetrating green eyes. He looked awfully familiar to Kaiba, _could it be? _Kaiba's mind raced through his head as he recalled the pictures that Sakura had showed him of her family. _Of course! It had to be him! Kaiba thought, it is Rez!  
  
_"Let go of my wife, now!" Kaiba bellowed, as he interrupted and walked towards Sakura.

"Well if it isn't Seto Kaiba, famous CEO of Japan," Rez mocked as he released Sakura's hand from his grip.  
  
"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing here?" Kaiba said as he raised his voice, anger boiling inside of him.  
  
"Please Mr. Kaiba, mind you're language, is this how you act with you're brother-in-law?" Rez smirked, "Why don't we start over?" he said as he reached his hand out to him. Kaiba looked down at his hand and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't shake hands with people, who assault my wife emotionally and physically," Kaiba said as pulled Sakura to his side, "Even if they are related to my wife in any way."  
  
"So if you don't mind, please leave this mansion immediately," Kaiba said as he put an arm around his distressed wife.  
  
"I came all the way from America to Japan for a reason Mr.Kaiba," Rez said displeased as he took his hand back, "As soon as I get what I want I'll gladly leave," he finished.

"If you don't want any harm, you'll leave this instant," Kaiba said admonishingly.  
  
"I will as soon as I get what I came for," Rez said not moving an inch away.  
  
"You'll not succeed in getting it," Kaiba said sternly, "Roland please take this young man away," he ordered.  
  
"If that's what you want Mr. Kaiba, I'm leaving but I will return, _I'll make sure of it!" _Rez threatened, as he swiftly walked out of the mansion.  
  
"S...Seto," Sakura whispered as she shook in fear within her husband's arms, "I knew he would come back, I just knew it..." she said as tears fell freely from her eyes.  
  
"So what if he managed to make it here in Japan?" Kaiba said as he brushed the tears away from her face, "He won't be able to do us any harm, especially when I'm with you," he said as he slowly turned Sakura around to face him.  
  
"But what if somehow he..." Sakura started but stopped as Kaiba silenced her with his finger on her lips.  
  
"But nothing Sakura," Kaiba softly whispered as he lifted her chin with two fingers, "You have to stay strong and have a bit of self- confidence in yourself," he said as he looked into her anxious hazel eyes.  
  
"You'll also have to believe and trust in me," Kaiba said as he ran his fingers through her soft cinnamon brown hair.  
  
"How can I trust a man, who doesn't trust anyone but himself," Sakura said softly as she looked into his now calm sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough," Kaiba whispered as he gently kissed Sakura's forehead.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The bright morning rays of sunlight poured through Kaiba's bedroom window. Kaiba slowly opened his eyelids, only to get blinded by the strong rays of sunlight. He slowly sat up on his bed, careful not to awake his wife. He silently sat there, letting his blue eyes get adjusted to the sunlight. He slowly turned around to see his wife sleeping peacefully beside him.  
  
Kaiba slowly brought his hand up towards her face and brushed away a few strands of hair on her face. Sakura slowly stirred towards his action and gradually opened her eyes. A hazy vision of deep blue eyes came slowly in front of Sakura. She blinked a couple of times as her lips curved upwards into a smile.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Sakura asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"A few minutes before you," Kaiba replied as he continued looking at her.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep, I'm cold," Sakura said as she pulled the sheet.  
  
"Well I'm cold too and you're taking too much of the sheet," Kaiba complained as he pulled the other end of the sheet.  
  
"Well go get another sheet," Sakura said as she pulled harder on the sheet.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's my sheet," Kaiba said as he tugged harder on his end.  
  
"Too bad," Sakura said as she tugged the sheet as hard as she could.  
  
"Fine be that way," Kaiba said still not letting go of the sheet.  
  
"I will," Sakura said as she tugged the sheet with so much force, she fell off the bed, pulling Kaiba down with her. Now they both laid on the ground in an awkward mess, with Kaiba on top of Sakura. Sakura turned crimson, unsure of what to do or say as her hands pressed against his bare torso. Kaiba looked down at Sakura and smirked because he had no intention of getting up sooner or later.  
  
"Merry Christmas?" Sakura said as she looked into his eyes, slightly blushing because of the position they were in.  
  
"And a very merry Christmas to you too," Kaiba responded as he kissed her lips with desire and pleasure. Sakura didn't refuse as she responded to his kiss, which influenced Kaiba to go further as he deepened the kiss. They were lost in this moment of passion, so lost that they didn't notice the presence of a teenager excitingly bouncing into their room. He stopped mid way as he saw them lying on the ground doing what was very obvious.  
  
"Wow! Kissing looks much more interesting when you see your brother actually involved in one!" Mokuba said purposely out loud. Kaiba and Sakura stopped mid way through their kiss and pulled away from each other. Kaiba quickly got off Sakura and also helped her up.  
  
"Mokuba?" Sakura and Kaiba both said in unison.  
  
"So did you guys have _fun_ down there?" Mokuba said trying not to burst into hysterics.

"How long have you been in here?" Sakura asked as she turned into a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Just came in a minute ago," Mokuba replied in between giggles.  
  
"Didn't I teach you to knock on the door before coming in?" Kaiba said as he slightly frowned at his little brother.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas when I came in and saw... you know the rest," Mokuba explained, "Well anyway, Merry Christmas!" he said as he ran up to his brother and sister-in-law and gave them each a hug.  
  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too," Sakura said as she returned his hug and ruffled his black raven hair.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go downstairs and open the presents!" Mokuba said ecstatically.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sakura smiled as she put on her robe.  
  
"Come on!" Mokuba said as he pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Relax kiddo," Sakura said as Mokuba dragged her down the stairs.  
  
"Presents!" Mokuba yelled childishly, as he ran towards the Christmas tree in the living room. Sakura joined him as Mokuba sat under the Christmas tree trying to find all the presents that were for him. He soon grabbed a present with his name on it and started to tear off the wrapping paper.  
  
"Wow! The latest version of 'The Dragon King'," Mokuba screamed with the video game in his hand, "Thanks Sakura!" he said as he gave her a big hug.  
  
"You're welcome," Sakura said as she laughed at the reactions of her brother-in-law.

"Sakura, open my present, " Mokuba said as he handed Sakura a small wrapped box.

"Okay," Sakura said as she took the present from him, carefully unwrapped the box and opened it.  
  
"They're beautiful!" Sakura smiled as she looked at two silver dangling earrings with a small diamond hanging at the bottom of both of them.  
  
"I never knew you had such good taste in jewelry," Sakura said impressed.  
  
"Well...actually...Re...Rebecca picked them out because I didn't know which one to buy for you," Mokuba said with a timid smile.  
  
"Who's Rebecca?" asked Sakura as she looked up at him.  
  
"She's...She's my...girlfriend," Mokuba said as he blushed.  
  
"You have a girlfriend! Since when?" asked Sakura in surprise.  
  
"Well we just started dating a couple of weeks ago," Mokuba said.  
  
"Well tell her she has very nice taste and why don't you invite her over for our New Years eve party," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yea, sure," Mokuba said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Started the fun without me?" Kaiba said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"You're the one with the 'no-fun' attitude," Sakura teased.  
  
"Really? I could show you some real fun..." Kaiba smirked as he walked closer to her. 

"Umm...that's not a great idea right now," Sakura said as she eyed Mokuba.  
  
"Well perhaps...another time," Kaiba said, as he understood what she meant.  
  
"I think I'll head upstairs now," Mokuba said so he could leave the couple alone.  
  
"Speaking of presents..." Kaiba said as he took out a thin rectangle box from the pocket of his robe, "This is for you," he said as he opened the box so Sakura was able to see. Laid inside the box were two thin silver chains, each containing half a heart locket.  
  
"So what do you think?" Kaiba asked as he took out the two chains and held it up.  
  
"They're exquisite," Sakura said as she looked at the two half heart lockets, "How come there are two?" she asked.  
  
"Because one's for you and one's for me," Kaiba said as he put the thin silver chain around her neck and fastened it.  
  
"And the heart locket is separated into two halves because one half of the heart stays with you and the other one with me," Kaiba said softly, "I bought this for us because when ever we're apart from each other, we'll never feel apart when this half heart locket is with us," he finished.  
  
"Seto..." Sakura said as she looked into his now soft blue eyes, "I never want to be apart from you, no matter what," Sakura said as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll always be with you Sakura," Kaiba said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
-------------------  
  
**From**: Rezeiro Kinoshi  
  
**Sent**: December 25th, 2003 3:22:58AM  
  
**To**: Unknown  
  
**Subject**: Plan  
  
**Message**: I thought you had a well thought out plan to get what I want. Well, when will this _plan_ of yours come in action? You'd better get to work soon to the deal we've discussed. I'll be expecting a reply from you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, another chapter that will keep you in suspense till I reveal everything! But of course there is a certain person who knows all and I'm sure she knows its her! Any way, I'll update faster if you people keep sending more wonderful Reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Questions of Lust

Thanks for all the kind and wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me! I can't believe I would get this much support for my first story, even if I write like crap! Now for my responses...

**Secluded Sapphire**- Did I copy your e-mail format? Let me try to remember...oh yes, I guess I did! LOL! Sorry, you're not getting long chapters from me because I write like crap! And who would want to read a whole bunch of crap! Wow! 13 pages for your third chapter of 'The Lie that I lived'! Good Job!

**SGCred**- Thanks for the e-mails and all your support! I'm glad you decided to write another SetoOC story. I'm also glad you're enjoying my story so far! Yes there are a couple of twists in my story. And the biggest twist is coming up in my next chapter!

**Kumaragirl**- Yes, my birthday went well, hope yours did too! Don't worry Rez doesn't have any capture plans for Sakura. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for the forthcoming chapters!

**Josephinejekyl**- I agree, Rez is a prat! You'll just have to see if Rez succeeds in his plans or not in my forthcoming chapters!

**Jazzwolf- **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And yes, Seto and Sakura will have kids in my epilogue at the end of my story! So you'll just have to keep reading my story to find out!

Now on with the chapter...

Chapter14: Questions of Lust

----

"I think we should start preparing for the launch of our new product next month," said Kaiba as he sat in his office, discussing plans about Kaiba Corp.'s latest product with Sakura.

"Whatever you say," Sakura said as she gathered all her files from Kaiba's desk.

"Sakura I've been meaning to ask you this, but is Serena dating someone?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yea, she's dating Darrin," Sakura stated as she held all the files in her hand.

"Kazuaki?" Kaiba said raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sakura.

"Serena's been working here for along time and as far as I knew, she never dated anyone," Kaiba stated leaned back in his black revolving chair.

"Why do you care? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Sakura said with a sarcastic smile.

"Guess you're not," Kaiba smirked as he rested his hands underneath his chin.

"Fine then! I guess I'll go have to find another guy!" Sakura said as she got up to leave.

"I was just joking," Kaiba said facetiously as he pulled her hand back.

"Really?" Sakura said sardonically.

"Sakura I swear I never had any feelings for any women before I got married to you," Kaiba said as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I was just testing you," Sakura said as she looked into his deep blue orbs.

"What about you?" Kaiba asked, "Have you had any feelings for a guy before you got married?"

"Why would I? My disconsolate life was enough for me," Sakura said as she turned away from him.

"Sakura I understand," Kaiba said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Forget that, just give these files to Darrin and he'll edit them for you."

"Darrin?" asked Sakura as her head shot up just mentioning the name.

"Yea, he'll edit the files for you," Kaiba repeated.

"Okay, I'll see you during lunch break," Sakura smiled as she exited his office. She quickly started walking down the hallway with the files in her arms, when suddenly she crashed into someone. All her files fell right out of her arms as she slightly fell back. But a pair of strong arms caught her just before she landed on the floor.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked a deep voice. Sakura's eyes blinked a couple of times before she looked into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Darrin?" Sakura said in shock as she quickly got up from his arms.

"I was just walking to Mr. Kaiba's office when you bumped into me," Darrin said as he helped Sakura gather all the files she dropped on the floor.

"I was actually going to deliver these files to your office," Sakura said as Darrin handed her the rest of the files to her.

"Really?" Darrin said as he gazed at her and extended his hand toward hers.

"Yea, Seto told me that you would edit these files for me," Sakura said nervously as she took her hand away.

"Sure, anything for you," Darrin said as he stepped closer and took in her lovely fragrance.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed Darrin the files, "Thanks."

"No problem," Darrin said softly as he bent his head towards her neck and brushed his lips upon her soft skin.

"I-I gotta go," Sakura said as she shuddered under his touch and stepped back. She turned around and dashed down the hallway to her office. Darrin smirked and turned the opposite way and walked down the hallway to his boss's office.

_'I can't believe this! That bastard touched me again! He always had this lustful look whenever he gazed at me. I've gotta tell Seto but how do I explain all of this to him? What if he takes it the wrong way? At least I could warn Serena about him, but what good will that do? Serena is like all over him, she'll never believe me! But Serena's my friend; I've got to tell her somehow! First Rez and now this!'_

Instead of entering her own office she turned around and headed for the elevator. _'I've got to talk to Serena right away!' _Sakura thought as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the thirty-sixth floor. _'I hope she realizes soon enough who Darrin really is' _Sakura thought as the elevator stopped on the thirty-sixth floor.

-------------------

"What are you talking about Sakura? Darrin would never do that!" Serena argued.

"Look Serena, you have to believe me," Sakura said.

"But why the hell would Darrin do that in the first place?" baffled Serena.

"You don't know him Serena, he hides his real identity behind a mask," Sakura stated, "He's just toying with you, he doesn't really love you or anything else."

"Why would he play around with me like that?" asked Serena as she slightly raised her voice.

"How am I suppose to know? He's probably just a... _player_," Sakura said as she stressed the last word.

"A...a player?" Serena whispered in shock.

"As far as I know, he _could_ be," Sakura said as she looked up at Serena. Serena remained silent as she walked over to her office desk, plopped down in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"But Sakura what can I do? I...I... love him," Serena said as she hesitantly lifted her face from her hands.

"Serena, your relationship hasn't gone _too_ far has it?" Sakura asked as she put a hand over her friend's shoulder.

"Sakura its not what you think, we haven't had sex or anything that deep, I just can't... stay without him," Serena said as she put her hand over Sakura's.

"Serena, I'm not telling you to break up with him, just be cautious around him because he's a man who could break your heart whenever he desires," Sakura said gently as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

-------------------------

Sakura sat silently in front of her dressing mirror as she combed her hair. She stopped mid-way from letting her hairbrush go all the way down through her hair as she starred at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Thoughts consumed her as her own reflection looked back at her.

_'You're here brushing your hair and expecting your friends to arrive any minute for the New Years eve party, while you haven't even given a thought about what you're going to do about Darrin' said a little voice in Sakura's head._

_'What can I do about that? I mean I know I have to tell Seto soon, but how do I tell him? What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he thinks I'm having an affair or something! I can't tell him right away!' Sakura thought._

_'Come on! We're talking about Seto Kaiba here! I'm sure he'll understand and believe his wife! Besides, it might get worse the longer you keep this from him.' The voice replied back._

_'Fine I'll tell him as soon as I can. But I'm also worried about Serena. What will Darrin do to her? And what about Rez? I'm sure he hasn't left Japan yet. Not until he gets what he wants.' Sakura thought._

"Sakura?" Kaiba said as he slowly peeked into their bedroom.

"Hmm?" Sakura said as she snapped out of her thoughts, "Are they here yet?" she questioned.

"No, not yet," Kaiba answered as he came up behind her, bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're looking gorgeous," Kaiba said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Don't I always?" Sakura said with a smile as she brought her hand up and caressed his cheek from behind.

Sakura brought all her hair to one side and started to comb her hair constantly. Kaiba looked down at the back of her bare neck and shoulder, noticing some of the deep and healing scars all over her pale skin. The scars were the marks of her stepbrother's brutal beatings from before.

_'The pain'_ Kaiba thought compassionately as he slowly brought his fingertips up towards the back of her neck. He slowly and gently traced over all the scars with his fingertips, '_I know how she feels, its just like when my stepfather use to beat me, he was merciless'_ Sakura froze under Kaiba's touch on her scars. She quickly turned around to face him. Kaiba gave her a look of confusion as to why she refused his touch on her scars.

"Seto please, no one can heal my scars that's been built up for so many years by my brother's constant beatings," Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes, "Not even the person I'm starting to..." Sakura stopped mid-way as she heard the doorbell ring, leaving the last words unsaid.

"They must be here," Sakura said as she put her hairbrush away and stood up to go open the door, when Kaiba grasped her wrist back firmly.

"Sakura, am I not the person that can heal your pain and scars from the past?" Kaiba asked. Sakura stared back at Kaiba and into his now compassionate blue eyes.

"May I go open the door for them?" Sakura asked as she tried to ignore his question.

"Not until you answer my question," Kaiba said as his grip on her wrist got tighter.

"Seto, they're waiting," Sakura replied as she tried to free herself from him.

"Fine," Kaiba said as he let go of her wrist brusquely.

"Aren't you coming down?" Sakura asked before she went downstairs

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Kaiba said as he plopped down into a chair.

"Okay," Sakura said as she slightly closed the door to their room, leaving Kaiba to alone for a few minutes.

_'The more I try to come close to her, the more she stays away from me. It's almost like she's trying to hide something from me. But what?'_

_'How come I feel so different when she's around me? Its only been four months and a bit more and I already feel like I have a sudden attraction towards her. No, that can't be it, maybe I care for her but am I falling in love with her? How come these emotions are so confusing? These feelings are absolutely unnecessary, but I feel a warm desire within her whenever she's around me, everything swirls inside me and it feels like something I've never experienced before' _Kaiba thought as he slowly leaned back on his chair.

-------------------

"Hi guys," Sakura greeted as she opened the door for her friends, "Glad you could make it, come in."

"Sorry, we're late," Tea apologized.

"That's okay," Sakura said with a smile, "It's a New Years eve party after all."

"Can't believe Kaiba gave you permission to invite us all for a party," Joey said as he entered through the door.

"How'd you manage?" asked Selina.

"I have my ways," Sakura beamed.

"Wow! I can't believe you live in this big mansion with only three people," Serenity stated, gasping as she entered inside.

"Where's Kaiba?" asked Duke as they all sat down in the living room.

"He's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute," Sakura responded, "Where's Serena?"she asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, she called me on her cell phone to say that she had a date with Darrin and she'll get here as soon as she can," Mai said.

"Oh," Sakura said as the smile on her face faded.

"Something wrong?" asked Yugi.

"Its nothing," Sakura replied with a halfhearted smile.

"Everyone here I see," Kaiba said as he slowly came down the stairs.

"Look who's here, its Mr.Rich Boy," Joey bantered, "Well Mr.Sunshine, why _all of a sudden_ did you invite us to a small New years occasion here?" he asked.

"Look mutt, I had no intention of inviting anyone here _especially _you, its only because of Sakura that I let you even step into this mansion," Kaiba growled, "So you better shut that big mouth of yours," he said as he came over to Sakura and put an arm around her.

"I have a big mouth!?!" Joey enraged as his fists curled up.

"Joey, its true," Tea giggled.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyways?" Joey said as he turned around to Tea.

"Guys, cut it out," Sakura said as she laughed.

"Where's Serena?" asked Kaiba.

"Why Kaiba? Going after Serena, even if you're married to Sakura?" Joey smirked.

"You bastard! How dare you talk about my personal life like that!?!" Kaiba incensed.

"Chill Kaiba, I was just kidding," Joey said.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Speaking of Serena," Sakura said as the doorbell rang, "She must be here," she said as she went to open the door.

"Hey Ser-" Sakura said as she was about to greet her in, but stopped as one of her worst fears stood beside her friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter as I leave it as a cliffhanger. (Even though it's very obvious!) Can't believe my story's going to end in about six or seven more chapters! Any way, the next chapter is going to contain one of the **main** climaxes in my story!!!! So watch out for Chapter 15! I'll update a.s.a.p. and PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Shattering Moments

Thanks for all the beautiful reviews and all the support! And now the replies to my reviewers...

**AaJuLi - **Glad you're enjoying my story so far! Hope you like this chapter because this is where one of my big twists come in! Yes, I am Indian, how'd you guess? And you're Indian as well, cool! Just curious, are you into Bollywood movies and celebrities?

**Kumaragirl - **You'll find out if its Darrin or not right now! But didn't I make it obvious in the last chapter; I mean who else could be with Serena? By the way, what nationality are you?

**Secluded Sapphire - **Of course you know what's going to happen! You're the one helping me! Finally here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy because this chapter is about 10 pages but I'll understand if you fall asleep somewhere during it!

Hope you guys enjoy this _long_ chapter I finally wrote due to all the requests. And this is where my story really takes a turn!

Chapter15: Shattering Moments

"Darrin?" Sakura said shocked.

"Hi Sakura, sorry to drop in like this," Darrin said with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry Sakura, actually I was on a date with Darrin and-" Serena started to explain.

"I know, Mai told me," Sakura said.

"Well anyway, Darrin insisted in dropping me off here, so is it okay if Darrin stays here with us for a little while?" Serena requested.

"Umm...sure," Sakura smiled hesitantly. _'What the hell am I doing? Inviting this 'player' into my house! What if Seto finds out? And Serena might think that he's trying to have an affair with me! What do I do now!?!_

"Sakura, you okay?" Serena asked as she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh, I'm fine, come in," Sakura said as she invited both of them in.

"Hey Serena, Darrin, what's up?" Joey asked.

"How'd the date go?" asked Charlie.

"It went well,"Darrin smiled as he slipped his arm around Serena's waist.

"Good evening Mr.Kaiba," Darrin and Serena greeted together as they saw their boss standing there.

"Good evening," Kaiba replied back, "Sakura I have some work to do upstairs, call me if you need me," Kaiba said a he proceeded towards the stairs.

"But Seto, you promised me you wouldn't leave any work for tonight," Sakura protested.

"But its consequential," Kaiba replied.

"Come on Kaiba, at least spent some time with your wife tonight," Yugi responded.

"Its okay, I understand, but you have to promise me you'll come down before the new years countdown," Sakura insisted as she tugged back at Kaiba's arm.

"I promise," Kaiba said as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before heading upstairs.

"Wow guys, did you see that!" Joey said wide-eyed.

"Looks like Kaiba does have a soft side after all," Mai said as she smiled at Sakura.

"Way to go Sakura, looks like your _charm_ is melting the ice around a certain arrogant CEO's heart," Selina said as she winked at Sakura.

"Or maybe the saying is true, a man can change after marriage," Bakura smiled gently.

"Whatever it is, it sure is changing Kaiba," Tea commented.

"Your right guys, Seto is very different inside the mansion than compared to how he is outside," Sakura said beaming, "And I've already begun to experience that.

* * *

'_Its almost quarter to twelve." Kaiba thought as he glanced at his office clock, 'Sakura hasn't even come up here to check on me.' Kaiba thought as he slowly stood up from his chair. 'Maybe I should go check, and besides I promised Sakura I'd be there before countdown,' Kaiba thought as he slowly proceeded down the hall._

_Meanwhile..._

"Hi Sakura, sorry we're late," Mokuba apologized as he entered the mansion, accompanied by a young girl beside him.

"Mokuba, its nearly twelve! I thought I told you to be back at nine!" Sakura said disappointedly.

"Sorry Sakura, actually Rebecca invited me to her house after our date and-" Mokuba tried to explain.

"So you're Rebecca, nice to meet you, I'm Mokuba's sister-in-law," Sakura smiled as she extended her hand towards Rebecca.

"Nice to meet you to miss-" Rebecca smiled timidly as she shook her hand.

"Please, call me Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Mokuba has told me a lot about you," Rebecca said still smiling.

"Hope they were nice things," Sakura chuckled as she glanced at Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba who's the girl?" Joey asked as Mokuba and Rebecca entered the living room.

"She's my..." Mokuba said hesitantly.

"Girlfriend?" Tea chirped.

"Well...yea," Mokuba said sheepishly.

"Aren't you going to introduce?" Serena asked as she smiled at him.

"This is Rebecca," Mokuba introduced to his friends.

"Rebecca these are all my friends, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Selina, Charlie, Bakura, Serena and Darrin?" Mokuba questioned, "What are you doing here," he asked in surprise.

"Darrin's going out with Serena, so Serena brought him here," Tristan stated.

"Oh," Mokuba replied as he glanced at Darrin and Serena.

"Look guys its five to twelve, almost time for countdown and Seto's not-"Sakura stated.

"Looks like I made it here before countdown," Kaiba said as he came up behind Sakura.

"Yeah, _five _minutes," Sakura replied as she turned around.

"And who's this young lady?" asked Kaiba as he noticed Rebecca.

"She's your brother's girlfriend," Sakura said smiling.

"Girlfriend? Since when?" asked Kaiba raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Mokuba.

"Since of...weeks," Mokuba replied hesitantly.

"So you never told us about her," Kaiba stated.

"Sakura knew already," Mokuba said looking up to his brother.

"And you never bothered to tell me," Kaiba said now looking at his wife.

"Sorry," Sakura said as she gave him an apologizing look.

"One minute left before New Years," Bakura said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Hey guys, I have an idea, as soon as the countdown reaches to zero we have to kiss our lovers," Selina suggested.

"Why the hell would we do that for?" Joey asked.

"Afraid to kiss your girlfriend in front of everyone Wheeler," Kaiba smirked.

"I bet you don't have the guts to kiss Sakura in front of us either," Joey shouted back.

"We'll see who does," Kaiba muttered.

"Get ready guys," Tea said excitedly as she sat close beside Yugi.

_'10, 9, 8...'_

The couples in the room at this moment looked at one another. Darrin on the other hand, caught a brief glance of Sakura before he turned towards Serena.

_'7, 6, 5...'_

The couples in the room came close to one another at the moment. Kaiba slowly slipped his arms around Sakura's waist as she gazed up into his deep blue orbs.

_'4, 3, 2...'_

Kaiba slowly leaned his face towards Sakura as she tilted her head towards his.

_'1'_

Couples embraced each other into a liplock as the clock struck twelve.

"Happy New Years!" everyone shouted together as soon as they broke their kisses.

* * *

**From:** Unknown

**Sent:** January 9th, 2004 6:28:56AM

**To:** Rezeiro Kinoshi

**Subject:** Plan

**Message: **Don't worry my plan is half way done. I just need to do one last thing to finish everything. Nobody suspects a thing, except your sister of course. I'm sure she hasn't said anything to anyone, even her husband. You have to be patient, until everything goes well as planned. I will e-mail you as soon as the plan's complete.

* * *

Sakura sat in her office indolently, looking at the window as the rain poured down heavily outside. Files were laid out on her desk incomplete, as she just sat there lazily in her soft leather chair. _'I have to complete these files today, but I feel so woozy inside'_ Sakura thought as she rested her forehead on her desk. _'Maybe I should go home early and complete the files there,' _she thought as she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Sakura replied without lifting her head to see who it was.

"Hey Sakura," Serena said as she slowly entered her friend's office.

"Oh...hi," Sakura said as she slowly lifted her head from her desk.

"You okay," Serena asked with a worried look as she looked at Sakura.

"Not really, I've been feeling sort of light-headed and woozy inside," Sakura responded.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Serena questioned.

"Since last week," Sakura replied.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something, be..." Serena smiled.

"No way, I'm positive I can't be...besides the symptoms would take time to appear, not in a week," Sakura stated.

"You never know..." Serena said still smiling.

"You're really _helping_ me feel _better_," Sakura said as she gathered her files and stood up from her desk, "I'll go inform Seto that I want to go home."

"Okay, see ya later," Serena said as she exited Sakura's office.

Sakura quickly locked her office and started walking down the hall towards Kaiba's office. She quickly approached the door and knocked softly.

"Come in," Kaiba replied in a bored tone.

"Seto?" Sakura said as she entered his office.

"Sakura, are the files done already?" Kaiba asked as he looked up from his computer.

"No...I'm...not really...feeling well," Sakura replied as she sat down in the seat in front of Kaiba's desk.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Kaiba in a worried tone as he immediately stopped typing and looked at his wife's pale face.

"I'm feeling sort of light-headed and woozy inside," Sakura responded.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kaiba asked as he walked up from his chair and sat down beside his wife.

"No that's okay, I just want to go home for the rest of the day," Sakura said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba asked as he brought his hand up to her forehead and felt her temperature.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Fine, go home and rest," Kaiba said, "I'll go message Roland to drop you off," he said as he reached for the phone.

"No that's okay, I'll drive home," Sakura said.

"In this condition?" Kaiba said as he quickly paged Roland to get the car ready.

"Call me if you need anything," Kaiba whispered as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Okay," Sakura said as she left his office.

* * *

_'That's strange, nobody's home,'_ Sakura thought as she entered the mansion. "Mokuba..." Sakura called out. _'Where is everybody?' 'Wait a minute I forgot, Marie is on two days leave,' _She soon came across a note left on the coffee table in the living room. She picked it up and started reading it.

_I'll be home late today, gotta finish a project at a friend's house. Don't worry, I'll be there before dinner. _

_Mokuba_

_'Looks like its only me and myself today,'_ Sakura thought as she headed upstairs. She quickly changed her clothes and decided to have a cup of coffee first before she settled down to finish some of the files she brought home from work.

* * *

Thunder roared and lightning flashed as rain began to pour down more heavily than before. Dark clouds engulfed the sky as the wind began to pick up rigidly. Sakura constantly kept working in Kaiba's home office so she could finish the files before tonight. Once in awhile she leaped from her seat as the horrific sounds of thunder frightened her.

_'I have to stay calm so I could finish these files as soon as I possibly can,'_ Sakura thought as she kept typing. _'Its almost five thirty and neither Seto or Mokuba are here yet. I haven't even received a call from them. They better be here soon or the weather condition could get worse.' _Sakura thought as she stopped typing for a moment. Just then the phone in the office started ringing.

"Hello," Sakura said as she answered the phone.

"Sakura, its me, how are you feeling?" Kaiba said from the other end of the line.

"I'm feeling better now but what's taking you so long?" asked Sakura as thunder boomed outside.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'll be home late today, Serena and I have to finish up some last minute documents," Kaiba responded.

"How long is it going to take?" Sakura questioned.

"About an hour, but I might reach home before then," Kaiba said.

"Okay, try to make it here soon, looks like we're in for a storm," Sakura said as she looked out the office window.

"Is Mokuba home?" asked Kaiba.

"No, he wasn't here when I arrived," Sakura said, "He left a note saying he went to his friend's house to finish a project."

"So you're home alone," Kaiba stated.

"Guess its that way," Sakura replied.

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I'm done," Kaiba said as he hung up.

Sakura quickly set the phone back down as lightning flashed. _'I have to finish these files incase the power goes out,' _Sakura thought as she quickly went back to typing.

* * *

"Is Sakura okay?" asked Serena as she sat in front of Kaiba's desk, helping him finish some last minute documents.

"She's feeling better now, but I'm worried, she's all alone at home," Kaiba said

"Why where's Mokuba? And the house keeper?" asked Serena.

"Mokuba's at his friend's house to finish a project and the house keeper is on leave for two days," Kaiba replied.

"Then why don't you go send someone to check on her?" suggested Serena.

"But who?" questioned Kaiba.

"I'll go Mr.Kaiba," Darrin offered as he entered Kaiba's office.

"Darrin?" Serena said in surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Darrin smiled.

"Thank you Darrin, just go check on Sakura and make sure she's alright, in this weather the power might even go out," Kaiba stated.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, your wife will be absolutely fine," Darrin responded with a smirk.

"Good, I'll get there as soon as we're done," Kaiba said as Darrin left the office.

* * *

Sakura was still typing in Kaiba's office and her fingers were really starting to hurt. _'Maybe I should take a break for awhile,"_ Sakura thought as she glanced up at the wall clock. _'Its almost six and Mokuba's still not home yet,'_ she thought as she got up from her chair. _'And the storm's getting worse by the second,'_ Sakura thought as she closed the door to the home office. _'The power can go out any-' _suddenly pitch-black darkness surrounded Sakura as the lights flickered off. _'Shit! Just as I thought, the power's out! This just isn't my day,'_ Sakura thought as she tried to feel around in the dark.

Suddenly the doorbell started ringing downstairs. _'Its probably Mokuba,'_ Sakura thought as she managed to get to the staircase and started to struggle down the stairs. At last she managed to make it to the door and opened it. She immediately froze as lightning flashed making the person at the door more visible.

"Darrin?" Sakura said shocked to see him at the door, "Wh-wha-what are you...doing here?" she asked.

"Hi Sakura, Mr. Kaiba sent me here to _check_ on you," Darrin smirked, "He told me you were _all alone_ in the mansion."

"I'm per..perf...perfectly okay," Sakura stuttered. The last thing she needed was Darrin to check on how she was doing _alone_ in the mansion.

"But Mr. Kaiba insisted me to make sure you were alright," Darrin said as he smiled mischievously, "So aren't you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Go tell him I'm fine," Sakura said as she started to close the door.

"Please Sakura, you shouldn't be here alone especially _alone in the dark_," Darrin said as he tried to push the door open.

"Just go away!" Sakura yelled as she pushed against the door with all her might.

"You can't make me go away that easily," Darrin bellowed as he succeeded to force the door open, "You can't get away from _me_ that easily either," as the smirk on his face grew. Sakura started to panic as she tried to get away from him but instead heading for the stairs she accidentally ran into the living room. She couldn't see anything in the dark therefore it was harder to run without bumping into things.

"You can run but you can't hide," Darrin laughed maniacally as he shut the front door behind him.

* * *

"Finally done," Kaiba said as he put on his coat and was about to leave his office.

"Mr. Kaiba may I come along with you? I want to see how Sakura's doing," Serena requested.

"Sure but I wonder why Darrin hasn't given a call," Kaiba replied.

"He's probably just accompanying Sakura since she's all alone there," Serena responded.

"Maybe... but Sakura hasn't given a call either, maybe the power is out," Kaiba said, a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure she's alright, at least she's not alone," Serena said as they both went down the elevator and exited the building.

* * *

Sakura looked behind her and saw the outline of Darrin coming towards her. She slowly stepped backwards as she tried to think fast but before she could she tripped and fell back onto the living room couch. Darrin took this time to take advantage of her and _'accidentally' _fell on top of Sakura. He quickly pinned down both her hands by her sides so she was unable to escape.

"Looks like you don't have anymore escaping options left," Darrin chortled as glared down at Sakura.

* * *

"Looks like I was right, the power did go out," Kaiba stated as the car entered through the driveway of the mansion.

"I hope they're okay," Serena said.

"The power should be back soon because the storm's starting to clear up," Kaiba said as the car parked in.

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded against her chest as she looked up into Darrin's now prurient deep brown eyes. She was afraid this would happen soon enough. _'Why couldn't I just tell Seto right away after all he's done to me? I'm such a procrastinator!'_ Sakura thought.

"Don't you dare touch me or...or..." Sakura shouted trying to think fast of what to say next. But before she could say anything more, Darrin instantly caught her lips within his and kissed her with pleasure and lots of hunger. Sakura froze stiff unable to move or do anything at the moment as Darrin continued to kiss her desirably yet with lust. One of Darrin's hands let go one of Sakura's hands as he slid his hand down the side of her delicate body. Sakura finally found some strength and courage to move and speak again.

"Get off me you bastard!" Sakura shouted, "Only my...husband...has the right to...touch...my body," Sakura said as she struggled to push Darrin off her.

"Now I do too," Darrin replied as he once again seized her lips into a lustful kiss.

Suddenly Sakura heard footsteps coming towards the front door of the mansion and Darrin still had no intention of getting off her any time sooner. She could hear her name being called by her husband and friend but was unable to answer. _'Seto, Serena help me!' _Sakura cried out in her mind. The doorknob slowly turned as the door slowly opened up to reveal Kaiba and Serena as they walked in.

The lights slowly flickered on, indicating the power had come back while Kaiba and Serena stood stiff near the entrance of the living room, getting the most tremendous shock of their life...


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Apart

Hope you people enjoyed the last chapter, which took me _a lot _of time to write because it was 10 pages! Wow I can't believe I actually wrote that much, it was probably because I was so excited to write that _particular _chapter and also because the _boost_ **Secluded Sapphire **gave me, which I really needed! Anyways I won't go blabbering on since I left you people with a big cliffhanger! But before that, a few replies to my reviewers

**Secluded Sapphire - **Calm down girl! I know how hyper you can get but no need to get hyper over my last chapter! Anyways, do you think I really wrote that scene perfectly and the way it should be? In my opinion, you could have done a better job if you were writing the scene but whatever glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you for helping me get started on this chapter!!

**Josephinejekyl - **Don't worry, all your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. I really have made this story my own haven't I? It may not be as well written as **The Arrangement **but hope you're still enjoying it!

**Kumaragirl - **Wow you're a New Zealander! That's cool! Anyways back to the story, you just have to stick with my story and see what happens next.

**AaJuLie - **OMG! You're into Bollywood stuff too, cool because I love Bollywood aswell! I haven't watched **Chokerbali** either but I've watched **Kyun ho gaya na**! Oh and I already watched **Fida** and you're right Shahid and Kareena look like brothers and sisters! Just wondering who are your favourite Bollywood actors and actresses? I'm sorry I really get high when it comes to Bollywood!

Chapter16: Broken Apart

----

Kaiba and Serena stared wide-eyed and with their mouth's nearly touching the ground. Serena put her hand to her forehead and turned away, disgusted and sickened. Kaiba continued to watch his wife, his cobalt eyes ignited with a flame of rage which hadnt been visible for a while.

Sakura opened a hazel eye and shoved Darrin off of her slender frame and slowly strolled towards Kaiba.

"Seto--"

"Don't talk to me," Kaiba silenced her, raising a hand in front of her visage. "Sakura" His navy iris' reflected a pain of great magnitude. "How?" Kaiba brushed past her and left the room.

"Sakura!" Serena's voice thundered with fury. "You're my best friend, I took you into the refuge of my home and this is how you repay? And you," she pointed a tanned finger to the russet-eyed man. "You're no better than this...this whore!" she stared at her with envy. "Seto Kaiba opened up to you and this is what you do?" She looked away and marched out of the estate.

Sakura stared down at her hands, she hated herself; tears flowed down her pale cheeks, she grabbed her chest as a pain shot through her. She gazed over to Darrin who continued to smirk arrogantly, his eyes twinkled in pleasure.

"That was a nice time," he casually sauntered towards her, his face lining against her shaky face. "Hope we can do it again some time," his lips softly lay alongside her cheek. Fire burned through her, she raised her hand over his face and struck it against his. He stumbled back, touching the heat from the redness forming upon his cheek, he glanced up to her, Sakura's hand still lay in mid-motion, she breathed deeply and stared at him, a kind of grin appeared upon her face.

"Now I would love to that again," she pointed towards the door.

He moved past her, but before kissing the delicate skin of her neck, she shuddered with loath. Darrin strolled out of the large Mansion into the darkness of the night, leaving Sakura alone to ponder the occurrences of the night.

----------------------

She slowly tip toed through the empty halls of the Mansion, her feet tapped against the hardwood floors, darkness over-shadowed her making the feeling of loneliness even stronger than it already was. A dim light reflect from underneath of the door at the end of the corridor; she hesitated for a moment, her hand lingered towards the bronze doorknob, Sakura shuddered at Kaiba's deep, solid voice shouting at her. Tears resurfaced once more, she wiped away her tears and entered the gloomy obscurity.

He sat alone, away in the far corner of the room, facing a large window; his shadow loomed throughout the room from the small light that the petite lamp produced.

Sakura paced towards her husband, his fury over-whelmed the atmosphere of the large study room. She stood over his chair and stared persistently at his dark chestnut brown hair; cautiously yet gently she lay her hand over his shoulder and grasped it tightly; his hand drifted over hers, for a small moment it held hers affectionately before pushing it away with rage.

"Sakura...how?" His voice was bathed in a passionate anger. "I thought...I thought" He drifted away, his eyes looked into the dark, rainy night sky.

"You thought what?" Sakura's voice shook slightly, as she looked at her hand.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Kaiba thundered, staring his icy blue orbs into her hurt hazel ones.

"Hey peoples," Mokuba cheerily entered the dark room. He looked around for a while before feeling the seriousness of the mood. "What happened?" He asked tentatively.

"Mokuba please go to your room, it's late," Kaiba instructed sternly.

Mokuba nodded prudently, he looked at Sakura lovingly as he left the room.

"Seto"

"Sshh," Kaiba hushed. "Sakura, there's a guest bedroom beside Mokuba, you shall be residing there for tonight." He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair.

Sakura bowed her head respectfully and turned away, tears welling in her hazel eyes.

-------------------

Sakura intently watched the files beneath her pale, slender hands; these documents had been completed hours ago and instructions specifically read that they were to be delivered to Mr. Kaiba's office immediately. But in order to get to there she would have to face him, and after the incident of last night, she didn't have enough courage to confront anyone, especially Darrin.

She waveringly stepped out of her office and looked down both ways before leaving. Sakura brushed her hair back as her heels clicked against the empty hallway; her legs froze before the russet door, she stared at the gold plating, which reflected his name with honor.

_'Which I took away.'_

"Excuse me," someone from behind abrasively requested.

Sakura turned around and stared into Serena's iced, gray eyes. "Some people have work to do." She brushed past her, pushing her slightly as she entered his office.

She stood, motionless, rubbing the top of her arm. A few minutes later, Serena came out of the facility firmly, not even giving her ex-best friend another look.

After a relaxing, deep breath Sakura entered Kaiba's office. He sat a part from everything, gazing into the radiant blue sky. The sun's ray filled the large room, but for an odd reason the particular place Kaiba stood, seemed darker and much more secluded than the rest of the space.

"Seto?" Sakura called gently.

Kaiba looked away and looked directly into her eyes, his face appeared as if no sleep had came to him, he seemed dazed and unfit to be running a company in the state.

"Here," she slowly walked towards his and lay the files upon his large bureau; Sakura began to walk away till she noticed Kaiba staring at her fixedly.

"Um...?" Sakura moved her eyes away from his sapphire eyes and gazed around the room.

"Sakura" he began wearily. "I've given this a lot of thought and I think a divorce is in order."

----------------------

**From: **Unknown

**Sent: **January 17th, 2004 2:34:49AM

**To: **Rezeiro Kinoshi

**Subject: **Plan

**Message: **Finally my plan is complete and if my calculations are correct, Kaiba probably will divorce Sakura. Then after the divorce you will get what you wanted and I shall get what I wanted. I shall be waiting for your reply soon.

----------------------

A chill winter breeze blew past Sakura, causing her hair to fly in her face. She removed her hair away from her face as she sat there alone on a bench in the tranquility of Domino Park. The sky was covered in a sheet of black, sprinkled with stars as the moon was peeking out into the deep night sky. The bare trees in the park loomed over Sakura casting shadows all around her. The sereneness created an uncomfortable atmosphere as thoughts tormented Sakura's head. She kept on hearing Kaiba's voice and what he had said to her earlier that day.

_"Sakura" he began wearily. "I've given this a lot of thought and I think a divorce is in order."_

Crystal tears filled her deep hazel eyes. She knew it, her life was all over for her already and she had only started living a new life for about five months. She only had two choices, go back to the life she lived with her brother or end her life here and now. _'Why can't I fight back? Why can't I try to tell Seto the whole truth? Well if I did he would never believe or trust me again. But I can't just give up, I just have to find a way to tell him the truth of what happened between Darrin and me.' I just can't give up now because I...love him'_

All of a sudden her head started to spin as she clutched the two sides of her forehead with her hands. Then the spinning came to a stop as Sakura removed her hands away from her forehead. She breathed in deeply and let it out, she didn't know what was wrong with her, it was the third time this day. _'Its probably all the stress I'm handling right now' _she thought as she wiped the tears that were formed in her eyes. _'Maybe I should head home now, it maybe the last time I reside there,'_ she said as she stood up from the bench but then her cell phone started to ring. She quickly reached it out of her purse and clicked it on.

"Hello," Sakura answered in an unstable voice.

"Hey Sakura its me Tea," Tea chirped from the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Tea, listen I'm not feeling well right now so I'll talk to you later," Sakura quickly replied.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked worriedly by the sound of her insecure voice.

"I'll be okay don't worry," Sakura said.

"What happened? Tell me," Tea insisted.

"It's a long story," Sakura responded back.

"I'm not going any where, what happened?" Tea asked again.

"Fine I'll tell you" Sakura said as she took a deep breath.

----------------------

"So that's what happened," Sakura replied after explaining everything to Tea on the phone about how Darrin started to make moves on her day by day and how Kaiba and Serena jumped to conclusions when they saw Darrin 'kissing' her yesterday.

"I'm so sorry Sakura we'll try to help as much as we can and make Serena and Kaiba see the whole truth somehow," Tea said comfortingly, "Don't worry, you won't get a divorce from Kaiba that easily."

"But what am I suppose to do? Like telling the truth would really help now," Sakura replied as she walked towards her silver Lexus.

"We'll think of something, I assure you Sakura, desperate times are when you need friends most," Tea replied, "First things first, we have to first explain the truth to Serena and try to make her see your point of view."

"Thanks for everything Tea, I'll call you whenever I need help," Sakura said replied with a small smile as she got into her car.

"Anytime Sakura, talk to you later," Tea responded as she hung up the phone.

"Bye," Sakura said as she clicked her cell phone off and drove off into the beautiful night sky.

----------------------

Sakura walked up the steps to the mansion and quickly entered inside. Everything was so silent, not a sound could be heard. Sakura's footsteps echoed as she swiftly walked up the stairs. She silently walked down the hall when she noticed the door to Mokuba's room was cracked open.

"Mokuba?" Sakura said as she gently pushed the door and peeked in.

"Right here Sakura," Mokuba answered, his eyes not moving off his television screen.

"Why'd you come late?" he asked finally looking towards her direction.

"I just took a bit of a stroll in the park," Sakura replied as she entered his room.

"Is your brother home?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, he's probably in his room," Mokuba responded.

"Okay, I guess I'll head down to my room," Sakura said as she was about to leave.

"Sakura, you and Seto aren't divorcing each other, are you?" Mokuba asked as his grayish-violet eyes looked up into her hazel ones.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura questioned.

"I finally got Seto to tell me what happened last night," Mokuba replied.

"And" Sakura said questioning him further.

"And I didn't...believe him," Mokuba responded.

"Why?" Sakura asked shocked at the teen's reply.

"Well I never would believe that _you_ could ever do such a thing," Mokuba answered.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, but what really happened Sakura?" Mokuba asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"First of all, I wasn't having an affair with Darrin, he's the one who started making moves on me, second he was cheating on Serena to get close to me, third he forced me into that kiss last night," Sakura finished.

"I knew something was wrong with that guy when I first saw him with Serena," Mokuba stated, "So did you try telling Seto the truth?" he asked.

"No why should I, he'll never believe me," Sakura said.

"But he just has to believe you, you're his wife," Mokuba said.

"I don't know how to explain the truth to him, he'd barely talk to me or listen to what I have to say," Sakura replied.

"I'm sure he will because" Mokuba said but stopped mid-way.

"Because what?" Sakura asked.

"Because he _loves you_," Mokuba answered.

"He...he...loves _me_?" Sakura said stunned.

"I'm sure at some point he did start to," Mokuba said, "I could tell by looking at his face."

"Look Sakura, whatever you do please don't give up, you're the one who brought my brother to life after you married him, you're the one who made him smile and helped him understand to live your life in joy," Mokuba insisted, "you can't leave him that easily," he pleaded.

"Mokuba I don't want to leave him but your brother is the one who" Sakura began.

"Please Sakura at least give it a try," Mokuba insisted. Sakura looked into his now tear-filled eyes compassionately.

"Okay...I'll go talk to him," Sakura finally replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Sakura," Mokuba said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura smiled down at the teen as she ruffled his raven black hair,_'I hope this works out.'_

--------------------

Sakura walked down the dark corridor towards Kaiba's room, when she stopped mid-way as she heard coughing sounds in a near by room. In curiosity, she decided to go back to the door she passed by behind. She slowly grasped the brass doorknob and gently pushed the door open. _'I never seen this room before'_ Sakura thought as she slowly entered inside, the lights were dimmed and the room had an unusual scent of alcohol. Along the walls were shelves of shelves of different bottles of drinks like wine, beer and other hard drinks.

_'Probably some bar or something' _Sakura thought as she stepped forward but heard a cracking sound under her heels. She looked down to see what she had stepped on and all she saw were small and big shattered pieces of glass. Her gaze slowly moved upwards and saw Kaiba laid out on a black leather chair, surrounding him were four to five empty and some shattered bottles of vodka. Tears started to form in her eyes as she kept watching this sight of Kaiba, which she'd never seen before.

His eyes were closed with his chestnut brown hair a bit messed in front of his forehead. His tie was loosed from the collar of his shirt and a few buttons were undone at the top. He was grasping a half-emptied glass bottle of hard vodka in his hand as well. _'Its all because of me, if didn't stall to inform him about Darrin this wouldn't have happened' _Sakura thought as she cautiously walked over the broken pieces of glass to Kaiba.

She slowly and hesitantly extended her hand towards him and gently rested it upon his shoulder. His eyes jolted open as they wandered around the room to suddenly come upon Sakura.

"D-Don't to-touch-m-me!" Kaiba shouted in a drunken state.

"Seto...you...you..." Sakura tried to say but was unable to finish as she moved away.

"S-So wh-wha-what-if-I-g-got-dru-drunk?" He yelled as he managed to get up from his chair, "Its n-none of yo-your business!"

"Seto I" Sakura began but was interrupted.

"W-why do you ca-care?" Kaiba continued to thunder, "You don't ca-care a-about m-me, all you ca-care about is t-that bastard Darrin!"

"Seto please listen to me, I wasn't having an affair with Darrin he's the one-" Sakura tried to say again but was interrupted again.

"You know w-what Sakura? I re-really d-don't c-care anymore a-about wha-what you have to say," Kaiba boomed once again, "You br-broke my l-life into pieces just like these shattered pieces of glass on the floor."

"But Seto I didn't mean" Sakura began but was once again cut off by Kaiba.

"Sshh!" Kaiba hushed, "I don't want to here anymore lies from you," He said as he walked right up against her, "Why Sakura? Why did you c-come into m-my life and ruin everything! You b-broke everything a-apart in our l-life you even b-broke m-my l-love and t-trust t-to you."

"Seto...I don't love Darrin, I love...you," Sakura said as tears fell freely from her hazel eyes.

"Don't p-poison m-me w-with your l-lies!" Kaiba bellowed as he smashed the glass bottle in his hand against a table.

"Please...believe me," Sakura pleaded.

"Why sh-should I?" Kaiba asked as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Because...you...you...love me," Sakura finally stuttered out.

"J-just g-get out of here! L-leave m-me alone!" Kaiba finally shouted out. As his fist came crashing down on the table.

"Fine," Sakura said softly as she wiped her tears away and was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Kaiba yelled as Sakura halted for a few moments. He slowly yet unstably walked up behind Sakura. He then lifted his hand and tightly grasped her left shoulder. His head slowly bent down towards the part of her shoulder, which was uncovered by her tank top and gently brushed his lips on her soft delicate skin. Sakura shuddered as she quickly spun around and came face-to-face with his deep cobalt eyes as he stared down at her hazel ones.

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked as she took a step back, a bit shaken by his glare upon her. He ignored her question and took one step forward towards her. In every step she moved back, his every step moved more towards her. Her back suddenly hit against the wall behind her as she took her very last step back. A sudden desire awoke inside Kaiba as his body lined up against hers.

"Seto-" Sakura started but was unable to finish as Kaiba seized her lips within his own and kissed her desirably. Sakura tried to force Kaiba away from her but soon became mesmerized into the kiss. But as soon as she realized what she was doing, she found her strength again and pushed Kaiba off as he slowly stumbled back. Tears ran down Sakura's cheek as she ran out of the room, leaving Kaiba alone in the dimmed atmosphere.

_'I want to believe you Sakura, but what I've seen through my own eyes, I just can't'_


	17. Chapter 17: Realization

Wow, I can't believe I actually had time to write this chapter since school a month ago! Since I usually update like after two weeks, I thought I was going to update two months later or something! But I guess I managed to finish it before. But for the late update I have made it up with this long chapter. Anyways, Reviews were extremely appreciated, and now the replies...

**Kumaragirl**- Your question will be answered in this chapter and about the other question, I'm probably gonna have three more chapters until my story is complete. I'm glad you stuck to my story for this long, can you stick with the last three upcoming chapters?

**Josephinejekyl**- Your question will be answered in this chapter, if not definitely the next one! I'm not actually sure what I should do with Darrin yet, but I'll take your advice!

**AaJuLie- **First I shall answer your questions on where you are confused from the last chapter. First question, actually Seto also has feelings for Sakura but hasn't accomplished them to her yet so that's why he kissed her so therefore he wouldn't pull away and besides he was drunk after all! She pulled away because the kiss was more for lust than love. (That scene was just messed up!) Second question, True Sakura feels very revulsion with Darrin and isn't strong about it because she is a more reticent type of girl (sorry can't really answer this question much but tried). Third question, you mean Sakura trying to talk to Serena right? Well Serena's really angry with Sakura especially since she saw the 'incident' in front her eyes. Serena can't believe that her best friend was making out with **her** boyfriend! (Well at least that's what she thinks that happened). But Sakura is going to try to talk to Serena in this chapter. (Few that was long!) Thank you for all the compliments on the last chapter!

**Secluded Sapphire- **What do you mean Kaiba was trying to rape her? I think you were a little _over_ hyper while reading my previous chapter! I feel so bad; I totally messed up the last scene in the previous chapter!

**Sakura Mitsukai - **First of all thank you for reading my story, I know its not as good as yours but I tried. Now I know that in your review you were pointing the whole thing on divorce, but you see I'm not really going to be focusing on that because Kaiba's really impulsive and that's why at the moment he thought that was the right decision but of course he will obviously know the true facts about what really happened with Sakura and Darrin and both will be back together again. That's how most stories turn out to be right? Anyway, hope you keep enjoying my story!

I just want to get something cleared before I go ahead with this chapter, are there two different **Kumaragirl** reviewing me?

Chapter17: Realization

----

Darrin smirked as he finished reading his recent e-mail he got. He leaned back in his black leather chair as he sat in the sereneness of his office. _'Finally I have succeeded in my plan, and its all thanks to my brilliant plan and his idea of vengeance' _he thought as he continued to smirk. _'Now all we have to do is be patient and let the love between them break apart and we shall get what we want. One thing that really surprises me is that Kaiba hasn't fired me after the incident with Sakura and it's been two weeks already.' _Suddenly the speaker on the phone in his office started to beep, interrupting Darrin's thoughts.

"Hello," Darrin answered as he pressed the speaker button.

"Darrin, I need to see you immediately in my office," Kaiba ordered strictly from the other line.

"Yes, Mr.Kaiba," Darrin replied as he pressed the speaker button off. He quickly left his office, without giving a thought about the open e-mail that was still visible on his computer screen.

-------------------

Sakura sat in her office depressively with her head down on her desk, thinking about the incident that happened two days ago. _"You know w-what Sakura? I re-really d-don't c-care anymore a-about wha-what you have to say," Kaiba boomed once again, "You br-broke my l-life into pieces just like these shattered pieces of glass on the floor."_ Kaiba's voice echoed in her head.

_"Sshh!" Kaiba hushed, "I don't want to here anymore lies from you," He said as he walked right up against her, "Why Sakura? Why did you c-come into m-my life and ruin everything! You b-broke everything a-apart in our l-life you even b-broke m-my l-love and t-trust t-to you." _Sakura shut her eyes tightly as his voice echoed in her head once again.

_"J-just g-get out of here! L-leave m-me alone!" Kaiba finally shouted out. As his fist came crashing down on the table. _

Her eyes flashed open as her head jolted up from her desk, taking in the familiar setting of her office. She breathed in deeply as her eyes came upon some completed files set on her desk. She slowly flipped one open as her eyes skimmed through the page, she then remembered that Kaiba had ordered her to give them to Darrin. _'That disgusting bastard who ruined my life! I don't want to be anywhere near him, but I have to stand up for myself now. I'm won't let him play around with me anymore!' _Sakura thought as she picked up the files from her desk and left her office.

----------------------

Sakura knocked rapidly against the door of Darrin's office, but no one was answering. She impatiently gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open. _'That's strange, the door was unlocked and Darrin doesn't seem to be here either' _Sakura thought as she entered his office.

"Darrin?" she called out as she her eyes wandered around his office looking for any sign of him. _'I guess I'll just leave these files on his desk and leave before he returns' _Sakura thought as she walked over to his desk. She slowly placed the files on his desk and was about to turn away and leave when something on Darrin's computer screen curiously caught her eye.

_'Its an e-mail...' _Sakura thought as she slowly sat down in Darrin's chair, _'from...'_ her eyes started to skim down the screen but all of a sudden was fixed at one place of the screen. _'Rez...' _Sakura whispered aloud as her eyes tremendously focused at her stepbrother's name.

**From: **Rezeiro Kinoshi

**Sent:** January 21st, 2004 6:24:38AM

**To: **Darrin Kazuaki

**Subject: **Plan

**Message: **Congratulations on succeeding in your plan, I knew this day would come. Thanks to our plan, we shall get what we want. I must admit, the setup for of your plan was brilliant. The way you decided to force my sister into a kiss in front of Kaiba and her little friend, the one your 'playing' with right now was amazing. I hope it didn't put 'too much' stress on Sakura. Now all we have to do is wait for my part of the plan to come in action. I knew that after the 'kissing incident' in front of Kaiba, would lead to a divorce, therefore Kaiba would not accept my sister anymore as his wife. And after there divorce, I would get what I came for and that is all the wealth of Seto Kaiba, since after divorce my sister would get whatever she wanted from her husband. And I shall take it instead of her. And after the divorce you would get what you wanted, Sakura. Please inform me as soon as Kaiba has ordered a divorce from my sister. I shall be waiting for a reply very soon.

Sakura sat there frozen, as she gasped at the e-mail on the screen. A fire of rage and anger burned in Sakura's heart as tears filled her eyes. _'How could they?'_ Sakura thought, _'That son of a bitch was working for Rez all along!' _she thought as pain shot out through her heart. _'I can't believe Rez tried to destroy my life completely!' _she thought as she clutched the armrest of the chair she was sitting in. _'Darrin was trying to break Seto and I apart so Rez could get Seto's wealth and Darrin could get me! I can't believe Darrin could go so low! He was toying with Serena all this time! He doesn't love any girl; he only has lust for them! _Sakura thought in disgust. _'And Rez isn't any better!' _Sakura thought as her head ached in pain.

Then suddenly without stalling she decided that if she could print the e-mail, maybe that's how she could convince Serena and Seto to believe her side of the story. _'It all depends on me and this e-mail now'_ Sakura thought as her hand slowly rested on the mouse and clicked on the printing icon. _'I better do this quick before Darrin returns'_ Sakura thought as the e-mail started to print. Sakura quickly grabbed the printed e-mail as it smoothly came out of the printer. She then grabbed an empty file that was sitting on Darrin's desk, and shoved the e-mail in. _'This is most of the proof and evidence I need to convince them' _Sakura thought as she quickly turned off the printer so Darrin wouldn't suspect anything. Soon she heard soft footsteps enter Darrin's office as she looked up to see who it was.

"Well, looks like my secret's out," Darrin said as he calmly walked towards her, with a dirty smirk on his face, "Didn't anyone teach you not to interfere in other peoples' business?"

"You...bastard!" Sakura yelled out as she stood up from his chair, "How low could you get! Cheating on Serena is one thing and destroying my life is another!" she shouted as she came right against him.

"How could you Darrin? How could you work with that low-minded brother of mine?" Sakura said, as her voice became faint.

"Sakura...baby...relax," Darrin said as his hands gripped her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura shouted, as she pushed his hands off her shoulder and stepped back, "You better give me an explanation, here and now!"

"What explanation?" Darrin asked as he stepped forward.

"Why you ruined my life," Sakura said as anger rose inside of her once again.

"I did this so I could get...you...I love you," Darrin said, looking into her eyes that were burning in rage.

"No, you're lying! You don't love me! You don't love any girl, you just want to toy with them and go after their body!" Sakura spat, "Just like how you did with Serena!"

"I never loved Serena, she was the one who loved me, so I just decided to go along with the game," Darrin said.

"Love isn't a game Darrin!" Sakura yelled, "You can't go breaking people's hearts whenever you want!"

"But Sakura I have loved you ever since I met you," Darrin said.

"Shut up with your lies! Just wait till Seto and Serena find out who you really are and what you planned with my brother all along!" Sakura said as she collected the file with the e-mail, in her hand and marched right past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darrin smirked as he grasped her arm before she could leave his office.

"Let go of my hand!" Sakura said as she turned back, glaring into his russet eyes.

"What were you doing in my office in the first place?" Darrin asked, ignoring her command.

"I just came to give you some files," Sakura answered nervously.

"And how come you're taking one back," Darrin asked suspiciously.

"Because...I looked over it again and saw I never checked the last part of this document," Sakura said hesitantly, "Could you let go of my hand now?"

"I can't let you go that easily, besides you think Kaiba and Serena will actually believe you when you have no proof or evidence?" Darrin said as his grip on her arm got stronger.

"They'll believe me," Sakura said confidently, knowing she was right because she had the e-mail printed which Darrin didn't know about, well at least she thought he didn't.

"Face it Sakura, they won't believe a word you say," Darrin said pulling her closer.

"I may have lost their trust, but I still have a chance to regain it back!" Sakura said as she struggled free from his grip and ran out of Darrin's office.

_'You can run away as far as you can from me, but I'll surely possess you soon enough' _Darrin smirked._ 'You may have that printed e-mail for proof and evidence but that won't stop us!' _

-------------------------

Her heart started to pound against her chest as Sakura ran down the hall, as fast as her legs could carry. _'I have to get to Serena as fast as I can, or I'll never get the chance to tell her. She probably doesn't want to even see me again but I have to try.' _Sakura thought as she quickly ran towards the elevator. _'Serena's the one who understood and trusted me the most, since childhood, if she doesn't understand or believe me today in my worst moment of life, she'll never trust or understand me ever again.' _Sakura thought as she leaned against the wall inside the elevator for support. _'Besides with this e-mail, it should be all the proof I need' _Sakura thought as the elevator door opened letting her swiftly walk out of it and walk down to Serena's office, with the folder clutched in her hand. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she approached the door to Serena's office. She took a deep breath as she softly knocked on the glazing oak door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," a soft feminine voice answered. Sakura slowly entered her office quietly as she went unnoticed by Serena.

"Sakura?" Serena questioned, a bit shocked as she looked up from her computer screen, "What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I...I just want...to talk...to you...Serena," Sakura said nervously as she came towards her desk.

"We have nothing to talk about Sakura, so if you would just leave me alone now please," Serena said as she went back to her computer screen, typing away furiously.

"Serena please, if you would just let me explain..." Sakura tried to say.

"I don't need any explanation right now," Serena said, cutting Sakura off.

"Serena just give me a few minutes," Sakura requested, "It wasn't my fault Serena, you see it was..." she said but once again was interrupted.

"Sakura please don't waste my time with your lies, you've already broke my trust as a best friend," Serena cut off.

"Serena you have to believe me..." Sakura said faintly as she clutched the folder in her hand.

"Why should I?" Serena said raising her voice, "And if I should, do you have any proof or evidence that it wasn't you who was betraying me and Kaiba!" Serena said, letting all her anger out.

"You want proof! I'll give you proof," Sakura said raising her voice, "Here! Read this!" Sakura said as she threw the folder on Serena's desk.

"What's this?" Serena asked looking at the folder with a puzzled look

"Open it and read," Sakura replied crossed.

Serena slowly flipped open the folder as a sheet of paper slipped out. She quickly caught it before it slipped off her desk and began to read it. A few seconds later Serena's face expression went blank as she finished reading the e-mail.

"Sakura..." Serena whispered aloud as the e-mail slipped out of her hand and onto her desk, "How and where did you get this from?" she said her eyes widening.

"Do you believe me now Serena?" Sakura asked, ignoring her friend's question.

"Sakura, but...how?" Serena responded after some silence, still in a state of shock after reading the e-mail.

"I went to Darrin's office a few minutes ago and found he wasn't there, when I noticed the e-mail on his computer screen," Sakura explained, "After I read it, I instantly printed it out so I could show it to you."

"I can't believe Rez and Darrin were behind all this," Serena said softly, "And the worse thing of all is, I actually trusted Darrin instead of my best friend," she said as tears filled her ravishing gray eyes.

"Serena..." Sakura said as she walked over to her and gently rested her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I was being cheated by an... asshole and I never even realized, I was so blinded by him that I blamed you Sakura for everything!" Serena said as tears slowly fell down her lashes.

"Serena please relax, I know he was cheating on you but remember when I had suspicions of him being a player and it turned out to be what I suspected," Sakura said.

"I should have taken your advise and try to stay away from him but instead I just got lured into him even more," Serena responded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Serena, Darrin and Rez has caused nothing but misery for us," Sakura said as her own eyes began to fill with tears.

"One thing I don't understand is how did Darrin start to come onto you?" Serena asked curiously.

"Ever since he met me at that Christmas banquet, it was almost like he was stalking me and he always tried to make the moves on me..." Sakura answered.

"But why didn't you tell Kaiba or me about it?" Serena asked.

"I was too afraid that you guys would take it the wrong way if I did tell you," Sakura responded.

"I can't believe he went that low and tried to play with his boss's wife" Serena said, "No wonder he even joined Kaiba Corp. just to get close to you and work on his deal with Rez," she said, as everything started to fit in together.

"I'm sorry Sakura for everything," Serena finally said breaking the silence between them, "If you can, please forgive me" she said as she looked up into her friend's innocent hazel eyes.

"Serena, if I were in the same position as you I would have done the same thing as you did to me," Sakura said compassionately, " Best friends do forgive each other so I forgive you."

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best," Serena said smiling at her friend as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her.

"There's one thing I need your help in Serena," Sakura said as she returned her hug.

"Anything," Serena replied as they parted.

"I just need two more things to take care of, first is to get Seto's trust back again and second is to give Rez and Darrin what they really deserve in life," Sakura said with a slight smirk.

"I'm with you Sakura," Serena replied supportively as she smiled back at her.

----------------------

Darrin sat in his office still thinking of what to, now that Sakura knew about the plan and is probably going to tell someone about it as well. _'I guess I have to give Rez a call now' _Darrin thought as he reached for his phone. _'We have to think of an alternate plan for now'_ Darrin thought as he dialed the number of Rez's cell phone. Finally a deep voice answered his call.

"Hello Rez," Darrin said.

"Who is this?" Rez answered from the other line.

"Its me Darrin," Darrin replied back.

"Oh Darrin, its been a long time we've talked because we usually communicate through e-mail," Rez answered with a deep laugh.

"I know, I just called because its urgent," Darrin responded.

"What is it?" Rez asked.

"Its about your sister," Darrin answered.

"Sakura? Did Kaiba divorce her already?" Rez questioned hastily.

"No its not about that, you see Sakura has found out about our plan," Darrin said nervously.

"What! You idiot! How?" Rez said furiously all at once.

"She read the e-mail you sent me this morning in my office when I wasn't there, and I foolishly left it open on the screen before I left my office for a few minutes," Darrin explained.

"You idiot how could you!" Rez bellowed into the phone.

"Sorry Rez it was just a mistake, but now I'm worried because I think she also printed the e-mail as well," Darrin responded.

"What the fuck!" Rez shouted on the other line, "Our whole plan is totally screwed up now!"

"Not necessarily," Darrin replied.

"What do you mean?" Rez questioned.

"Well what if Kaiba still doesn't believe her, I mean you think a silly little e-mail is really going to convince the great Seto Kaiba?" Darrin said with a smirk.

"Hmm...looks like we'll have to have a little change in plan," Rez said after some thought, "And its time I pay my sister a _private_ visit," he said smirking.

----------------------

Sakura sat in her office at Kaiba Corp. lazily looking out the window. _'Maybe I should go now, its getting sort of late' _Sakura thought as she glanced up at the clock. _'I'm done all my work and I'm not really feeling that well,'_ Sakura thought. _'I actually accomplished one big thing today and that is to convince Serena'_ Sakura thought glancing at e-mail lying on her desk._ 'Better put it somewhere safe so I don't lose it, it maybe one of the proofs I could actually show Seto,' _Sakura thought as she quickly shoved it into a folder and locked it up in her desk. Just when she was about to stand up from her chair to leave, the speaker on her telephone started to beep.

"Hello," Sakura answered as she pressed the speaker button on.

"Sakura," Kaiba replied from the other line.

"Yes," Sakura responded.

"I'm coming home late tonight, you may go home and inform Mokuba about it," Kaiba stated.

"Okay," Sakura replied.

"Sakura...I" Kaiba started to say.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind," Kaiba responded.

"Okay," Sakura said as she pressed the speaker button off and quickly grabbed her bag to leave her office.

----------------------

Stars started to rise out as darkness engulfed the evening sky. A cold evening breeze passed by as Sakura walked out of Kaiba Corp. She wrapped her beige coat tightly around her slender body as she slowly walked to the parking lot behind the building. The whistling sound of the wind and the dark secluded place Sakura was walking through now created an affrighting atmosphere. Sakura felt like someone was following her so she nervously looked back but to find no one was there. _'This is silly, I'm acting like a kid who's scared of the dark or something, all I have to do is go find my car in the parking lot' _Sakura thought as she took a few deep breaths and kept walking.

All of a sudden Sakura heard footsteps coming up right behind her, but before she had the chance to scream or run, a hand came down and was slapped across her mouth preventing her from making a sound as she got dragged into a dark alley beside the parking lot. Sakura's back hit the cold brick wall as the person slammed her into it, her eyes were shut closed as if too afraid to open them and face the fear.

"To afraid to open your eyes?" a familiar deep voice said. Sakura slowly opened one eye and then the other as she came face to face with bright jade green eyes of her stepbrother's.

"You? You still haven't left?" Sakura questioned in anger.

"How could I leave Japan without visiting my dear little sister," Rez answered with a smirk.

"I told you to leave me alone forever," Sakura replied, glaring up at her brother.

"I can't leave, especially without what I came for," Rez responded.

"Well you definitely won't get it," Sakura said confidently.

"Well I would have easily gotten it, but you just had to find out about the plan," Rez said as his face came right up against hers.

"How could you go so low? Using someone else to do your dirty work for you and destroying my life. You...you...you bastard!" Sakura yelled in his face, letting out all her rage and anger.

"Bitch!" Rez yelled as his hand rose up and collided across her face hard, making Sakura lose her balance as she fell to the ground.

"Why should I do my dirty work when someone was willing to do it for me? Right Darrin?" Rez said with a derisive grin as he looked down at Sakura and looked behind him.

"Of course, it was a _pleasure_," Darrin replied with a smirk as he appeared in the alley.

"You see Sakura, Darrin loves to toy with girls, so who better would I pick to toy with you and your little friend Serena," Rez said looking back at his frightened sister.

"He has no right to toy with anyone," Sakura replied as she slowly got up from the ground.

"Well now that you know everything about our plan by reading the e-mail I sent Darrin and probably even _printed _the e-mail, you'll try to convince and tell Kaiba the whole truth right?" Rez asked.

"So what if I do?" Sakura spat.

"Well first of all a little e-mail isn't going to convince the great Seto Kaiba and second, you'll not tell anyone else about this and give that printed e-mail to us," Rez responded.

"And what if I don't give it to you?" Sakura questioned.

"Then you shall face the consequences," Rez replied.

"Fine then, you're not getting the e-mail," Sakura said.

"You will give that e-mail to us by tomorrow," Rez responded.

"Never," Sakura spat.

"So you want to face the consequences, do you?" Rez sneered.

"I don't care, the e-mail stays with me," Sakura said glaring right at her brother.

"Won't be for long, not after Darrin's done with you," Rez leered, "Darrin just do what you have to do with her and leave her, I don't want to waste anymore time tonight," Rez said walking out of the alley with a smirk on his face

"So shall we?" Darrin asked with a wide smirk on his face, as he slowly walked towards Sakura.

"Don't you dare," Sakura replied as she took one step back as he came one step towards her. Soon Sakura felt the cold brick wall hit against her back, she tried to look around for any other options but was helpless.

"Just so helpless like you were the last time," Darrin said as he smiled mischievously, as his body roughly leaned against hers. He then grasped her wrists and pinned them on the wall.

"Let me go or..." Sakura started to say but was cut off as Darrin enclosed her lips within his as he kissed her hungrily. Sakura struggled to get her wrists free from his grip, but then he let go of one of her wrists and slipped it around her waist tightly. She then finally freed her other wrist by force as she pushed him off her body. He slowly stumbled back for a few seconds as Sakura tried run away.

"Leaving so soon? But I just got started," Darrin said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go of my hand!" Sakura yelled struggling to get away from him.

"Its not that easy baby," Darrin said as he ripped her coat off her and threw it on the ground.

"You..." Sakura said as anger boiled inside her as he pushed her against the wall.

"You're not getting away that easily," Darrin replied as he grasped her wrists against the wall once again, and bit into the soft skin of her neck. Sakura cried out in pain as blood slowly seeped out, as Darrin continued to bite and kiss her neck. Sakura finally found some strength in her self and pushed Darrin off with so much force that he fell against the opposite wall. As quickly as she could, she ran out of the alley and headed towards the parking lot before Darrin had the chance to recover.

----------------------

Sakura quickly pulled into the driveway of the mansion as tears ran down her face. _'Why do these things always happen to me?'_ Sakura thought as she paused for a moment and got out of her car. _'How am I ever going to get Seto to believe me now' _Sakura thought as she slowly walked up the steps and towards the door of the mansion. _'Only Serena can help me out now'_ Sakura thought as she unlocked the door to and entered inside. She slowly walked into the living room and saw Mokuba sitting there and watching TV.

"Hey Saku..." Mokuba said as he noticed her come into the room but speechless at the state of her, "What happened?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"Nothing...I'm fine," Sakura said hesitantly, because she didn't want him to know about the incident.

"What are you talking about? You're not fine! Look at all the marks on your neck and scratch marks on your wrists," Mokuba said worriedly as he quickly ran to her.

"Its nothing Mokuba, I just...had an accident," Sakura said, trying to make up something.

"Then how come the you look so tense and the marks on your neck look like bite marks?" Mokuba asked as he examined her.

"Please Mokuba, just go upstairs, your brother is coming home late tonight," Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Not until you tell what really happened and who did this to you," Mokuba asked with his arms crossed waiting for Sakura to answer.

"Darrin did this to me," Sakura finally said quietly after a few moments

"What! That snake took advantage of you?" Mokuba expressed as Sakura silently nodded.

"I'm calling Seto right this moment!" Mokuba said, as he was about to reach for the phone on the table.

"No way! He'll never believe it! He'll take it the wrong way!" Sakura said as she stopped Mokuba from getting the phone.

"But what are you going to do now?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know... but I do have a piece of evidence," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Its an e-mail from Rez to Darrin, I found out Darrin was working for Rez all along and Rez wanted to split me and Seto up so he could get all of your brother's wealth," Sakura replied.

"Darrin was working for your stepbrother? That is just low!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I know," Sakura responded, "Look Mokuba, don't worry about me I'll be fine, just go upstairs," she said.

"If you say so," Mokuba replied looking at Sakura one last time and then dragged himself up the stairs. Sakura took a deep breath and tiredly collapsed on to the sofa behind her.

----------------------

The stars shone brightly in the deep night sky, as Kaiba walked up the steps to his mansion with his silver briefcase in his hand and his black coat slung on his arm. _'Its almost eleven, I'm in for Mokuba's wrath now' _he thought as he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. He loosened his gray tie from the collar of his shirt as he was about to head upstairs, but noticed a figure lying on the sofa in the living room.

He slowly entered the living room, as he saw Sakura lying there on the sofa fast asleep. But then his eyes were fixed upon the front of her neck, where he examined all the bite marks and scratches on her wrists. _'How could she betray me like this?'_ Kaiba thought as he slowly bended down in front of her.

"Seto," Mokuba called softly as he entered the living room.

"Mokuba, you're suppose to be in bed now," Kaiba stated as he stood up and noticed his brother walk in.

"I know but I couldn't sleep as soon as I heard you come in I woke up, I told you not to stay at work very late!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Sorry little brother, won't happen again," Kaiba said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"I was so worried and the state of Sakura got me worried even more," Mokuba said.

"What happened to her?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"She told me not to tell you," Mokuba answered.

"Don't worry, she won't know," Kaiba said.

"Darrin tried to take advantage of her, and she told me she never liked Darrin he was the one who was making the moves on her," Mokuba responded.

"Is that what she really said?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Swear to God," Mokuba replied.

"Darrin tried to take advantage of Sakura," Kaiba said, "That means..." he was about to say but stopped.

"That means what?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing go back to bed," Kaiba instructed.

"Okay I'll go, but you might want to take Sakura to her room as well since she's asleep," Mokuba suggested as he walked back upstairs.

Kaiba looked down at Sakura' slender body just lying there with the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and thought about what Mokuba had stated a few minutes ago. He then hesitantly picked Sakura up in his arms and started to walk up the stairs. He then entered Sakura's room with Sakura still in his arms and gently laid her on her soft bed. He pulled up the pale blue covers on top of her delicate frame as she slept and gazed down at her. The moonlight poured into her room as Kaiba stood there still not moving his eyes away from his wife's figure.

He thought about what Mokuba had said earlier before, _"Darrin tried to take advantage of her, and she told me she never liked Darrin he was the one who was making the moves on her," Mokuba responded._ _'Could what Mokuba said be the truth?' _Kaiba thought as more thoughts consumed him, _'Could I have actually misunderstood Sakura?'_


	18. Chapter 18: Unveiling the Truth

I'm very sorry for the late update, but my computer monitor died so I had to get a new one or I would have updated three weeks ago! All reviews were very appreciated! Didn't expect so many people to review my story though, I mean come on my story isn't all that great! I can't believe this is my third last chapter of the story! Well hope you people enjoy and now my replies…

**Jenny116cn - **Glad you're enjoying my story so far and don't worry you'll find out if Sakura is staying with Seto or not.

**SGCred - **Glad you can review again and thanks for your compliments! All your questions shall be answered soon enough! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story of course with the help of Secluded Sapphire! And I'll be writing more stories, though most of them would be SetoOC because I love the pairing! But I'll try to write some other pairings as well! And I shall keep a look out for your updates of your story!

**Winner - **My story is sort of messed up but you have to really understand it! I mean when you said that when Sakura had bite mark and scratches on her wrist then Kaiba was actually was thinking that maybe she was making out with Darrin or something, she wasn't exactly hurt. Sakura wouldn't beat Darrin up, its Kaiba who would do all the beating, because Sakura's a reserved type of girl.

**Josephine Jekyl - **Hope you're glad with the truth coming out but not nearly yet! You'll find out what I have in store for Darrin, sorry but Kaiba's not totally going to beat him up! You think Sakura's pregnant do you? Well you'll find out in this chapter!

**AaJuLi - **I'm sorry but stupid school isn't letting me update any faster! Cool you saw Fida, Shahid is so hot I can't believe Kareena betrayed him in the movie! How can you say Vivek and Ash suck at acting, maybe the movie wasn't great but I love Aishwarya and Vivek is damn hot and he's also a great actor! I'm looking forward to watching Bride and Prejudice and VeerZaara!

**Kumaragirl - **Glad you're happy with the truth coming out it will also be revealed to Seto in this chapter! I guess there isn't two kumaragirls reviewing me! Can't believe this is my third last chapter! But I'm going to be writing more stories, probably more SetoOC's because I love that pairing! But I'll try to write about other pairings!

I'm not exactly sure about what story I should write next because I have three story ideas, which are:

**Dark Passion**- Romance/Suspense- Seto/Serenity/OC

** The Game of Love**- Romance/Suspense- Seto/OC

**Two Hearts, One Love**- Romance/Angst- Seto/OC (Titles and secondary genres might change!)

Please let me know in a review, which of my next stories would you be interested in? That will really help me a lot! I also wish everyone a safe holiday and Merry Christmas!

Chapter18: Unveiling the Truth

----

Sakura gradually opened her eyes and let them expose to the rays of sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. Her eyes slowly blinked a couple of times and sat up on her bed, getting familiar with the setting of her room. _'How did I get here?'_ Sakura thought dazed. _'The last thing I remember was I fell asleep on the living room sofa' _Sakura thought as she got out of bed. _'I don't even remember when Seto even came back last night…' _Sakura thought as she gazed towards her door. _'There is no way Seto would bring me here to my room. I probably sleep walked or something…' _Sakura thought.

_'I'm still wearing the same clothes since last night' _Sakura thought as she looked down at her clothes. _'I should probably take a shower, that way I'll feel more refreshed' _Sakura thought as she towards her closet, picked out some fresh clean clothes and headed towards the attached bathroom. She quickly locked the bathroom door, removed her clothes off from last night and stepped into the tub. She slowly turned on the shower as the hot water came streaming down and hit against her soft skin as thoughts of last night consumed her.

-------------------

"Sakura?" Mokuba called out as he creaked the door open to her room.

"Sakura," Mokuba called out once again as he slowly entered her room, _'I wonder where she's gone?' _he thought.

"Mokuba?" Sakura finally replied from the bathroom.

"Morning Sakura," Mokuba responded as he jumped onto her bed.

"I'll be right there," Sakura said still inside the bathroom.

"Take your time," Mokuba replied as he patiently waited for her to come out.

"Good morning, so what's up?" Sakura said as she finally came out of the bathroom dressed in a pale yellow tank top, matching pajama bottoms and her hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning shower," Mokuba apologized.

"That's okay, so did you want to talk about something?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside him on her bed.

"No just wanted to see how you're doing, since you were bad condition last night," Mokuba replied.

"About last night, do you know when Seto came back last night?" Sakura questioned.

"Around eleven, by that time you were fast asleep on the living room couch," Mokuba responded.

"When I woke up this morning I found myself here in my room and last I remember, I was sleeping on the couch as you said," Sakura said.

"Seto brought you up to your room last night after he returned," Mokuba replied.

"What? You're kidding right!" Sakura said shocked.

"No I'm serious, last night he found you sleeping in the living room and he also noticed…the marks on your neck," Mokuba said, hesitating on the last few words.

"This can't be," Sakura said.

"Well anyway, I was awake then and I came downstairs and saw Seto kneeling beside you, " Mokuba said as he continued, "Then he asked me if I knew what had happened with you and I…told him about what Darrin's been doing to you from the start," he finished.

"You told him?" Sakura repeated glancing into his eyes.

"I had no choice, I couldn't see you hurt anymore," Mokuba replied.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"He never really said anything," Mokuba answered.

"Then what," Sakura asked.

"Then he stood there silently as if some deep thought running through his mind," Mokuba said, "After that I told him, he might as well take you to your room and I guess he did," he said glancing at Sakura.

"He brought me up to my room? But I thought…" Sakura said as her sentence drifted mid-way.

"Maybe he's starting to realize that he misunderstood you or something," Mokuba shrugged.

_'Its going to take more convincing than Mokuba's words to convince Seto'_

-------------------

_' ''Darrin tried to take advantage of her, and she told me she never liked Darrin he was the one who was making the moves on her," Mokuba responded.' _Kaiba thought about what Mokuba said last night for the millionth time! It had bothered him the whole night and caused him not to get any sleep at all. '_Why does that thought keep running around my mind?' _Kaiba thought to himself as stood in front of his tall bedroom mirror fixing his silver tie. _'I never got any sleep last night and now I'm too tired to go to work!' _Kaiba thought as he gently brushed off his black dress pants and his gray dress shirt. _'But I'll have to since those imbeciles don't know how to do anything right without me' _Kaiba smirked arrogantly as he put his black coat on and ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

----------------------

_' "Seto brought you up to your room last night after he returned," Mokuba replied.' _ Sakura thought as she stood in front of her dressing mirror brushing her hair. _' ''Maybe he's starting to realize that he misunderstood you or something," Mokuba_ _shrugged.' _As that thought ran in Sakura's mind several times already as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was attired in a white turtleneck sweater to cover all the marks on her neck from last night and beige flared dress pants with her hair tied back in a white scrunchie. She then noticed something strange and looked closely at her body image in the mirror. _'Wow, looks like I actually gained some pounds!' _Sakura thought, _'Anyways back to what I was thinking before,'_ as she went to grab her purse. _'I hope Seto realizes his misunderstanding soon,'_ Sakura thought as she left her room.

-------------------

_'Where the hell is the driver! I'm going to have to fire him if he makes me late for work!' _Kaiba thought as he impatiently waited for his driver to take him to work. _'And that thought about last night is driving me insane!' _with his arms crossed.

Sakura quickly ran down the hallway as she put on her coat, _'I'm so dead if I'm late for work,'_ she thought as she reached the staircase and rapidly started to descend down.

_'Maybe I should just ask Sakura directly…' _Kaiba thought as he turned around and headed for the staircase.

Sakura rapidly walked down the stairs without watching as Kaiba was coming directly opposite from her. They both crashed into each other as Kaiba's briefcase flew right out of his hand and landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Kaiba said a bit irritated of the sudden crash between them.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, picking up his briefcase and handed to him and brushed past him avoiding any eye contact.

"Sakura…" Kaiba called out her name hesitantly as Sakura stopped midway with her back facing him.

"I want to know what happened last night," Kaiba asked as he came up behind her.

"I thought Mokuba told you _everything_," Sakura replied without turning around to face him.

"But I want to hear everything from you," Kaiba said as he came up beside her and glared at her emotionless face.

"Seto, I tried to tell you many times after the incident and that the incident was a misunderstanding, but you never believed me or listened to me, so what difference does it make telling you everything now," Sakura answered as she tried to continue her way down the stairs but Kaiba immediately blocked her way.

"Sakura I only want to know about last night," Kaiba repeated.

"It doesn't make a difference anymore Seto," Sakura said trying to avoid any contact with his eyes.

"Are you refusing to tell me?" Kaiba asked as he stared down at her sharply but Sakura still remained silent.

"I'm not giving you an option," Kaiba responded, "You have to tell me Sakura!" he said frustrated as he grasped her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"All I'm going to say is whatever Mokuba told you last night is all true," Sakura said finally glancing into his cold blue eyes.

----------------------

_'I would get what I came for and that is all the wealth of Seto Kaiba, since after divorce my sister would get whatever she wanted from her husband. And I shall take it instead of her. And after the divorce you would get what you wanted, Sakura. Please inform me as soon as Kaiba has ordered a divorce from my sister. I shall be waiting for a reply very soon…' _Sakura had just finished reading the e-mail for the fifth time. _'How could he?' _Sakura thought. She slowly pulled out her half heart locket Kaiba had given her for Christmas and remembered what he had said; _'whenever we're apart this locket will bring us close.'_ Sakura thought as she gently kissed the locket, _'I miss you.' _ _'All I need is to find a way to show this proof to you in time,' _Sakura said as she glanced at the clock in her office. _'Almost eight, maybe I should give Serena a call for advice, she's probably in her office'_ Sakura thought as she picked up the phone and clicked in Serena's number.

The phone kept ringing but no one picked up. _'Strange? No answer' _Sakura thought to herself, _'where could she be? Maybe I should try her cell phone'_ she thought as she dialed her cell number. _'Still no answer! Her phone is probably off! Where could she be?' _Sakura thought a bit worriedly, putting the phone down.

Suddenly the phone started to ring on Sakura's desk. Sakura quickly picked up the phone thinking it might just be Serena calling.

"Hello," Sakura answered.

"How are you Sakura?" a deep voice replied back. Sakura froze as she recognized the familiar tone.

"You," Sakura said angrily, "After all you've made me suffer through, you still dare to call me."

"What can I do? I can't leave without what I came for," Rez deeply chortled.

"Well you know you'll never get it so just give up!" Sakura replied.

"I'll surely get it this time because I have the…perfect bait!" Rez laughed as Sakura heard high screams on the phone.

"Sakura!" Serena yelled from other line.

"Serena! Serena what happened?" Sakura panicked.

"They…they captured me…" Serena replied barely able to speak as Darrin's hand caressed down her back.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"She's _perfectly safe_ with us of course," Darrin replied from the other end as he slapped his hand over Serena's mouth preventing her to speak.

"Let her go! You've already done enough damage to us!" Sakura yelled.

"Its not so easy," Rez laughed derisively.

"What do you want?" Sakura as she calmed down but still anger burning in her heart.

"Same as always, money and wealth," Rez replied.

"How much?" Sakura asked.

"Three million," Rez responded.

"But how am I suppose to get that much?" Sakura raged.

"Your husband of course!" Rez laughed maniacally.

"And if I don't bring it?" Sakura asked.

"Lets put it this way that your friend's life and virginity will be at stake," Rez cackled.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, don't come, I'll be fine, save yourself!" Serena yelled from the line.

"If you want to listen to your friend then go ahead but remember your friend will be at stake," Rez replied.

"I'm coming right now, with the money," Sakura responded.

"Very wise decision," Rez said, "Meet us behind the DC Night Club, we'll be waiting," he said as he hung up.

"She took the bait," Rez smirked and threw his head back in laughter.

Sakura slowly put the phone down glumly. _'What am I going to do now?' _Sakura thought as she buried her face in her hands. _'How am I ever going to get that much money? How am I suppose to save Serena?'_ she thought as tears formed in her eyes. _'If I don't who knows what they will do to her.' 'I have to do something, I can't just sit here like a lump! I have to save my best friend!' _Sakura thought as she wiped her tears out of her eyes. _'That's it! I'm going without the money! I'm not giving a coin to that asshole brother of mine! The main thing is to help Serena!' _Sakura said as she quickly wrote a note for Kaiba and left it on her desk in case Kaiba came looking for her. Without giving a second thought about the e-mail lying on her desk with the note, she grabbed her purse and left her office.

Dark clouds immersed the night sky hiding all the stars as Sakura walked out of Kaiba Corp. with a cold wind whipping across her. She wrapped her coat around her body closer as she walked to her car. _"Sakura!" Serena yelled from other line. "They…they captured me…" Serena replied. _ Sakura thought as voices of a helpless Serena cried out to her. _'Why do these things happen to me?' _Sakura thought as she found her silver Lexus. She quickly unlocked the car door, got into her seat _'hold on Serena, I'm coming' _Sakura thought as she drove out of the parking lot and on to the streets of Domino.

----------------------

Kaiba sat tranquilly in his chair staring out the window of his now secluded office. He couldn't concentrate on anything the whole day; the only thought that he had in his mind from the morning was what Sakura had said to him. _"Seto, I tried to tell you many times after the incident and that the incident was a misunderstanding, but you never believed me or listened to me, so what difference does it make telling you everything now," Sakura answered. "All I'm going to say is whatever Mokuba told you last night is all true," Sakura said finally glancing into his cold blue eyes._ These thoughts were really starting to irritate him; he didn't what to do. _'Should I believe her or not?' _Kaiba thought as his fist collided down on his desk. _'I want to believe her and I know very well…or so I thought' _Kaiba thought, _'I don't have a clue from where to start or what to do first!' _as he buried his face in his hand. _'Maybe I should give her a call right now,' _Kaiba thought as he slowly reached for the phone.

He quickly dialed and waited for an answer. The phone kept ringing; no one was picking up. _'What the hell, where is she?' _Kaiba thought as he redialed the phone, but there was still no answer. He called her three more times but still no one picked up. _'Where could she be? Maybe she's in the washroom or something'_ Kaiba thought as he put the phone down. A few minutes later he tried again but still no answer. _'Where is she? I don't think she left or otherwise she probably would have called me'_ Kaiba thought a bit worriedly. _'Maybe I should go check in her office' _He thought as he quickly got up to leave.

-------------------

_ "Lets put it this way that your friend's life and virginity will be at stake," Rez cackled. _Sakura was thinking about what Rez had said to her earlier on the phone if she didn't bring the money. Sakura kept a firm grip on her staring wheel as she drove but still bathed in thoughts. _'Even if I don't have the money I still have to save Serena' _Sakura thought looking ahead. _'I can't let Serena be at stake' _she thought as she spotted the DC Night Club ahead.

-------------------

"Sakura?" Kaiba called as he slowly entered her office. "Sakura," he called again but still no answer, the office was completely soundless except for the tapping of Kaiba's shoes on the floor. He looked around the surroundings of her office as his eyes suddenly laid upon her desk. He walked towards her desk, which had a pile of neatly organized files sitting on top and two loose papers. He picked up the first piece of paper and turned it over, his eyes slowly scanned the top of the page and slowly fixed onto one spot. To his surprise, it was an e-mail from Rezeiro Kinoshi to Darrin Kazuaki…

-------------------

Sakura slowly drove into the parking lot of the night club which was near to the place Rez said to meet them. She slowly got out of her car and started to walk cautiously ahead. The dark atmosphere was frightening her slightly as she walked; she could hear the loud music from inside the club. As she proceeded, she suddenly spotted three dark figures ahead…

-------------------

_'I would get what I came for and that is all the wealth of Seto Kaiba, since after divorce my sister would get whatever she wanted from her husband. And I shall take it instead of her. And after the divorce you would get what you wanted, Sakura. Please inform me as soon as Kaiba has ordered a divorce from my sister. I shall be waiting for a reply very soon…' _Kaiba finally finished reading the e-mail, he was absolutely astonished! _'This can't be! Rez wanted to ruin Sakura's life like this! And I can't believe I was too stubborn to believe this whole misunderstanding!' _Kaiba thought furiously. _'Rez and Darrin are big fucking bastards!' _Kaiba thought outraged as he crumpled the e-mail in his hand, _'And I blindly misunderstood my own wife!' _

_' Just for wealth they came up with this plan to destroy our lives! What kind of a disgusting plan was this!' _Kaiba thought as he plopped into her chair. Kaiba sat silently, rethinking everything over and what to do next. _'One thing I don't understand is how did Sakura get her hands on Darrin's e-mail?' _Kaiba thought for a second, _'However she got it, she probably wanted to show me and Serena this piece of proof!' _Kaiba thought as he uncrumpled the paper. _'How dare Darrin tried to get close to my Sakura like that!' _Kaiba thought as he ripped up the pieces of paper and threw it on the floor. _'Where could Sakura have gone?' _Kaiba thought. He suddenly noticed the other piece of paper on her desk; he quickly turned it over and started to read it…

_Seto,_

_I'm going to look for Serena at the DC night club. Don't worry, be back soon._

_Sakura_

_'Looking for Serena? At the DC night club?' _Kaiba thought strangely, _'What for?'_ _'Well, whatever reason it is, I have to find her,' _Kaiba thought as he got up from the chair, _'And I have to know the whole truth from her' _Kaiba thought as he quickly left her office.

-------------------

"So you decided to show up?" Rez cackled in a deep voice as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Where's Serena?" Sakura asked looking at him in disgust.

"She's right here," Darrin said as he also appeared beside Rez as he pulled Serena close to his side. Serena's appearance was very weak; her hair was loosely tied back with strands falling in front of her face. Her clothes were slightly torn from the sides and she had a few bruises on her body. Her hands were also tied behind her back.

"Sakura…" Serena said weakly, "You came."

"Serena!" Sakura gasped, as she was about to run towards her friend but was stopped by Rez.

"We can't release your friend until we get the money, you did bring the money didn't you?" Rez smirked as he stood in front of Sakura.

"No I didn't but I'll get her back without it!" Sakura raised her voice.

"Then we can't release Serena, for your foolish act she will pay the price," Darrin said he ran his finger along the side of Serena's face. Serena quickly jerked her face away from him.

"How could you do this to her?" Sakura whispered in a soft voice.

"Just hand over the money and she's all yours," Rez demanded.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked; "You've given me nothing but torture my whole life!" she spat.

-------------------

Kaiba silently drove his car on the streets of Domino, searching for the DC Night Club. Every thing written on the e-mail he had just read was floating in his mind. _'How could I've been like this to Sakura?' _Kaiba thought as he finally saw the DC club ahead. He quickly drove into the parking lot behind and parked his vehicle. He then immediately got out of the car and spotted five dark figures not far ahead…

-------------------

"Well that's what you deserve you bitch!" Rez exclaimed with a chortle.

"No that's not what I deserve!" Sakura yelled, letting all her anger out, little did she know someone with cold sapphire blue eyes were watching and listening to her from a bit far away concealed in the shadows.

"I deserve happiness, a beautiful life full of freedom and…and…lots of…love," Sakura cried.

"You never did and you never won't," Rez laughed maniacally.

"Thanks to Seto, I even had a life, I even started to fall in love…but you came in and ruined everything for me!" Sakura replied.

"You mean I came in and interfered your little life," Darrin smirked broadly, still not letting go of Serena.

"Not only mine, you ruined Serena's as well!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked towards him.

"I must admit it was fun, right Darrin?" Rez continued to laugh.

"Life and love isn't a game!" Sakura spat.

"Please stop boring us with the same old speech, just hand over the money now," Darrin said in a bored tone, "Or else…" he said looking at Serena with a wicked grin.

"I don't have it!" Sakura replied.

"Why? Didn't your husband _lend _you the money," Rez chortled.

"I'm not giving you a cent you asshole!" Sakura replied back.

"What did you just say you little bitch!" Rez said as he stopped laughing and glared at her with rage.

"Shut up!" Sakura said as she rose her hand towards his face and was about to collide it against his face when he caught her hand midway.

"I control you, so don't try to do anything smart against me," Rez said as he threw her across the ground. But before she did land on the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her from behind. She quickly looked up to see who it was and was very shocked as her hazel eyes met sapphire.

"Seto," Sakura whispered softly.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kaiba asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm…I'm fine but…how did…you…" Sakura tried to say but was silenced.

"I'll answer everything later," Kaiba said, "Now let me take care of these people," he said taking one glance at his wife and faced towards Rez and Darrin.

"Well, well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba, come to rescue your helpless wife have you?" Rez smirked.

"Sakura's not the one who needs to be rescued, you will need to be rescued from me after I'm through with you," Kaiba said as he glared at Rez sharply.

"You have put us through us a lot, so you will pay for what you've done to us, and that also goes for you Darrin Kazuaki!" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Why the sudden change of mind? I thought you were against Sakura for everything that happened," Rez said with a derisive grin.

"Because now I know the truth," Kaiba replied looking at him with hatred.

Sakura stood behind Kaiba in shock of what he had just said. _'Did Seto really find out the truth? Had he read the e-mail that she left on her desk?' _Sakura thought.

"Oh really now, you finally found out that Sakura is nothing but a whore!" Rez replied as he threw his head back in laughter.

Kaiba couldn't tolerate this a bit as he clenched his fist into a ball, "You…" Kaiba said in full rage as he pulled his arm back and let his fist collide right into his stomach with full force. Rez flew back a few meters and landed on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he cried out on pain.

"So Seto Kaiba wants to get his hands dirt eh?" Darrin said with a dirty smirk.

"Let Serena go Kazuaki or you will meet the same fate as him," Kaiba warned as he walked towards him.

"Try me…" Darrin, said pushing Serena back as his fists clenched into balls and was about to strike towards his face when Kaiba rapidly caught his arm.

"Nice try," Kaiba smirked as he twisted Darrin's arm and threw him into a near by wall. Kaiba motioned Sakura to take care of Serena. Sakura quickly nodded in reply as she ran to Serena. She then untied the rope behind her back, releasing her hands and embraced her friend within her arms.

"Serena I'm sorry, I've made everyone suffer because of me," Sakura said as tears flowed down her eyes but still holding Serena.

"No Sakura, we've all suffered but no because of you," Serena said as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Sakura get in the car with Serena, I'll come as soon as I'm done with them," Kaiba said, he didn't notice that Rez had gotten to his feet was now a few centimeters behind him.

"Seto watch out," Sakura cried as Rez was about to wrap his arm around Kaiba's neck from behind but Kaiba got a hold of him and flung him towards Darrin. They both laid in a heap on the ground trying to get up with all their strength.

"I think that's where you two belong, on the ground," Kaiba said hoarsely, "Now you have two options, me calling the police or you leaving Japan _forever_," he stated.

"We're…we're…leaving…" Darrin said too scared to look into Kaiba's now obnoxious blue eyes.

"Good, a very wise decision indeed," Kaiba replied with a smirk as Darrin and Rez scrambled up.

"I might be leaving Japan forever, but you haven't seen the last of me Seto Kaiba and same goes for you Sakura," Rez said as they limply but quickly sprinted off down the streets of Domino.

Kaiba sighed as he walked towards his wife and secretary, "Are you okay Serena?" he asked.

"Yes…I'm feeling better," Serena replied softly.

"Seto… please tell me, how did you know?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Sakura, I read the…e-mail on your desk and also found the note you left," Kaiba began.

"And…" Sakura asked.

"I…I misunderstood you, I can't believe I blindly mistrusted you like that, even when you tried to tell me several times," Kaiba responded, "I'm sorry Sakura for everything, please forgive me," he apologized.

Before replying back, a wave of dizziness took over Sakura. "Sakura are you okay," Serena asked as she lightly shook her.

"I…I…" Sakura tried to say, but the whole world was spinning before her eyes.

"Sakura," Kaiba called out her name.

"Seto…" Sakura whispered, darkness swirling around her as she unconsciously fell forward into Kaiba's arms…


	19. Chapter 19: Lighthearted Moments

Wow I actually had time to update, and I just had exams two weeks ago! Hope you people are happy with this update because this is my second last chapter and the last chapter will be the ending and an epilogue, which I intend to post soon… So probably in the beginning of March, I will post my next story; I will let you know what story out of the three story ideas I've chosen to write in my next chapter! But I'll eventually write the other two and some new ones later… Appreciating all the great reviews very much and now before I begin the next chapter, a note to my reviewers…

**AstarothTheFallen - **Thanks you for the compliments on my story, glad you're enjoying it! I don't think my story is well written or developed that much but glad someone thinks that! Sorry to keep you waiting since my last chapter was a cliffhanger! Hope you will be interested in my forthcoming stories!

**SGCred - **Yup things are back to normal for Sakura and Kaiba! Rez's threat was an empty one because I don't intend to write a sequel! Your ideas sound pretty great can't wait, just wondering do you have an idea for a Joey and Mai fic? So you like the sound of 'Two hearts, One love' the most? Just curious, do you like the sound of my 'Dark Passion' story? Tell me your thoughts on it. Even if I do start with a different story next, I'll probably still write my 'Two hearts, One love' story. Can't wait for updates from you!

**Josephine Jekyl - **You really knew Sakura was pregnant, didn't you? Well you'll find out everything in this chapter! Glad you like all my ideas for my next fic! I'll reveal which one I'm writing next in my epilogue!

**Kumaragirl - **Glad you liked my last chapter! So you're interested in 'The Game of Love' and 'Two hearts, One love'? Well just wondering, I want to know you're thoughts on my 'Dark Passion' story because I might write that one next but I'm still undecided about it. I'll reveal what I'll write for my next story in the epilogue! You'll know if Sakura's pregnant or not in this chapter!

Chapter19: Light-Hearted Moments

-

Kaiba tensely paced up and down the top left hallway of the Domino Hospital. He was so apprehensive about Sakura's health that he couldn't think straight anymore. _'How could this happen to her?' _Kaiba kept thinking. As soon as she had lost her conscious, him and Serena brought Sakura directly to the hospital. It was almost an hour and a half since Sakura was taken into a room to get checked, and Kaiba was losing his patience. He slowly paced towards the room where Sakura was for the last hour. Right in front of the room on a near by bench sat Serena and Mokuba, silently waiting for further news of Sakura. Kaiba had given Mokuba the news about Sakura and was brought here by Serena.

Kaiba couldn't take this anymore; he let his fist crash into the wall beside the door in rage.

"Seto are you okay" Mokuba asked from the sudden crash.

"I am, but Sakura isn't" Kaiba said impatiently.

"Don't worry Mr.Kaiba" Serena said as she got up from the bench and walked towards him"I'm sure she'll be fine" she answered supportively, but even she was worried about Sakura.

"How do you know for sure" Kaiba asked, now turning around and looking sharply into Serena's soft gray eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I have full faith in her" Serena replied as she looked away from his piercing glare.

"If you did have full faith in her, then you wouldn't have made the same mistake as I did in misunderstanding her" Kaiba said in anguish.

"I admit I had misunderstood her for a cheap incident like that, but I know her a lot more than you do Mr.Kaiba" Serena responded as she looked right at him.

"Tell me, how did you find out the truth" Kaiba asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sakura told me everything one day in my office but I still didn't believe her until she showed me that e-mail she had printed in Darrin's office, silly of me really how I regained my trust in her because of an e-mail rather than actually believing a best friend's words" Serena replied with a sigh.

Kaiba may not have admitted but he too was feeling ashamed of himself, how a stupid e-mail convinced him rather than his wife's own words.

"I still can't believe how I blindly fell in love with _Darrin_" Serena said stressing his name in disgust"And I misunderstood my best friend without even giving a second thought about it, but I'm grateful that Sakura forgave me" she said.

"It was also very foolish of me to blindly believe the circumstance Sakura was in and ignore her when she was trying to explain the truth to me" Kaiba responded.

"Mr.Kaiba may I see you for one moment please" Doctor Hikari said as she finally came out of the room Sakura was in.

"Yes Doctor" Kaiba replied as he turned around to face her.

"How is she doctor? Is she okay" Kaiba asked immediately wanting to know everything.

"Please relax Mr.Kaiba, your wife is perfectly alright" Doctor Hikari answered calmly"I have some good news for you" she said beaming.

"What is it" Kaiba asked a bit puzzled.

"Sakura's going to become a mother" Doctor Hikari smiled.

"Sakura's…pregnant" Kaiba asked shocked after a moment, he wasn't really expecting that.

"About one month to be exact" Doctor Hikari replied still with a plastered smile on her face"I guess that's why she kind of lost her conscious."

"Does Sakura know" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet, but you may now go inside if you want, she should be waking up in few minutes" Doctor Hikari said as she left.

"Congratulations Mr.Kaiba" Serena smiled, feeling very happy for her friend and Kaiba. They had been through enough and deserved to get this good news.

"What happened Seto? Is Sakura okay" Mokuba asked as he quickly bounced off the bench near by and tugged on Kaiba's trench coat.

"You're becoming an uncle" Kaiba replied with a small smile as he looked down at his brother.

"Really? Sakura's pregnant? That's cool" Mokuba said jubilantly.

"I'm going to go see Sakura inside okay, I'll call you in later" Kaiba responded as he ruffled his brother's hair"Feel free to come if you want Serena" he said glancing at her.

"No its okay, I'll come in later, I'll leave you two alone for awhile" Serena replied.

Kaiba entered the tranquility of the small room painted completely white with a small bed in the corner. He slowly walked towards the small bed as he saw Sakura lying there with her eyes closed, as the white sheet covered her petite frame right below her chest. Kaiba watched intently to the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He found a chair beside her bed and sat down in it as his blue eyes watched her with tenderness. He tediously reached for her hand lying motionlessly beside her and gently held it in his.

"Sakura…please…wake up" Kaiba softly whispered holding her hand, never letting it slip away from his. A few moments later Kaiba felt Sakura's hand gently grasping his hand as her eyelids gradually opened, indicating that she was awakening. She slowly blinked her eyes a few times trying to get familiar with her surrounding and where she was. Her head gently tilted in her pillow to the right where she came upon a pair of affectionate blue eyes looking back at her.

"Seto…" Sakura called softly as her lips slowly curved upwards into a small smile.

"Sakura" Kaiba responded back as he held her hand tightly in his.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is when I started to feel really dizzy" Sakura said recovering her thoughts from before.

"You fell unconscious and Serena and I brought you here to the hospital" Kaiba replied as he brushed back a few strands of hair on her face"Mokuba's here too" he added.

"Where are they" Sakura asked.

"They're outside, they want us to be alone for awhile" Kaiba replied caressing her hand in his.

"Are you sure Rez and Darrin have left Japan forever" Sakura asked with a bit of fear in her heart.

"Don't you worry Sakura, I'm sure they're gone for good" Kaiba reassured her.

"But Rez threatened…" Sakura began but was cut off.

"They won't dare come back as long as I'm with you" Kaiba responded as Sakura gently smiled.

"Sakura… now that I know the truth, I hope you have forgiven me about the misunderstanding between us" Kaiba said.

"You're forgiven" Sakura replied as she gently smiled at him.

"Thank you" Kaiba said softly as he kissed her hand.

"I also have some good news" Kaiba said after a few moments of silence between them.

"What is it" Sakura asked puzzled, wondering what other good news was waiting for her.

"You're becoming the mother of our child" Kaiba said gently with a small smile. Sakura gave him a surprised and a confused look, he knew she wasn't expecting it.

"I…am? But…how do you know" Sakura asked completely overwhelmed by the news.

"The doctor told me the news while you were still unconscious" Kaiba replied.

"So I'm pregnant" Sakura asked still in shock, she just couldn't believe it.

"One month to be exact" Kaiba responded.

"But Seto…how" Sakura asked, failing to remember how it could've happened.

"Remember Sakura…the night right after the New Year's eve party…" Kaiba hinted to her as memories of that night floated back into their minds…

- _Flashback-_

_"Thanks for coming guys" Sakura said as everyone was leaving after the New Years eve party._

_"No problem, it was lots of fun" Tea replied as she and Yugi left._

_"Later" Joey said as he and Mai left._

_"Bye Sakura, hope you have a happy New Year" everyone else said as they all left together._

_"You too" Sakura replied as she finally closed the big mansion doors and let Roland lock it for the night._

_"Now that was fun wasn't it Seto" Sakura asked as she turned around and walked towards Kaiba, who was standing near the living room entrance._

_"It was…okay" Kaiba answered with a shrug._

_"What time is it" asked Sakura, yawning at the same time._

_"Two AM" Kaiba replied looking at his watch._

_"Two AM, no wonder I'm yawning! But I'm too tired to go upstairs and to our room" Sakura said, yawning once again._

_"Then I guess I have to take my sleeping beauty upstairs" Kaiba said as he lifted Sakura in his arms and headed towards the staircase._

_"How nice of you prince charming" Sakura smiled as she put her arms around his neck while he carried her up the stairs. Kaiba slightly smirked as he walked down the dark hallway and into their room with Sakura in his arms. He then slowly laid Sakura down on their bed._

_"I'll go get changed first, before I fall asleep" Sakura said as she slowly started to get up but was stopped by Kaiba._

_"No need to" Kaiba replied as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, revealing his bare muscular torso. Sakura gave him a confused look as she watched him slowly climb into their bed._

_"Seto…what are you exactly doing" Sakura asked as Kaiba roughly let his body lay on top of Sakura. _

_"I thought I should start off by giving you some love for the New Year" Kaiba smirked as he looked down at Sakura, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks and enjoying the warmth of her body against his._

_"But Seto let me…" Sakura began but was cut off._

_"Sshh…" Kaiba hushed silently as he leaned in towards her face and embraced her lips in his in a very passionate kiss. Sakura didn't refuse, as she was totally mesmerized into the kiss and let her lips respond back with the same amount of passion as Kaiba gave. Sakura's respond induced Kaiba to go further as he deepened the kiss by letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Their lip-lock continued for sometime but came to an end as they both parted for air. _

_They both gazed into each other's eyes, hazel ones meeting blue. Their room was completely dark and soundless except for a bit of moonlight entering through the peeks between the curtains. A temptation of passion was burning deep within their hearts as they continued to gaze at each other with affection._

_"Seto…" Sakura called softly as she brought her hand up towards his face and caressed his cheek ever so gently._

_"Sakura…" Kaiba said softly as he ran his fingers through her soft cinnamon hair._

_He then slowly leaned down towards her neck as his lips brushed against her soft skin and then left trails of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She slowly wrapped her arms around his bare torso as he slowly came back up to her lips. He caught her lips once again in a very tempting kiss. They continued their lip-lock for awhile but once again parted for air. _

_"Seto…I…" Sakura said breathlessly as she looked into his eyes but was silenced by his finger on her lips. _

_He then slowly leaned near her ear and whispered softly yet enticingly"Let me touch your soul, your heart, your…body…" he said stressing the last word._

_Sakura was totally speechless; she wanted to express her feelings for him but sexually? And so soon? It was also clear he wanted to be sexually intimate with her but she wasn't sure. Too caught in the moment and with his deep blue eyes waiting for a response, she slowly nodded her head in approval. With her approving response, Kaiba slowly began to unbutton down Sakura's blouse…_

_-Flashback End-_

Sakura's cheeks turned a shade of crimson as memories of that night became refreshed in her mind. Kaiba smirked as he looked at his wife turning red at the thought of that _special_ night.

"Do you remember know" Kaiba asked teasingly. Sakura looked up at him and blushed away smiling at the thought.

"I see you're awake" Doctor Hikari said as she entered the room"How are you feeling" she asked as she walked towards Sakura's bed.

"Fine" Sakura responded as she tried to sit up with her pillow leaning against her back.

"That's good to hear" Doctor Hikari said smiling as she felt Sakura's pulse on her wrist"So Sakura, did your husband tell you the good news" she asked looking up at Sakura.

"Yes" Sakura said as she smiled at the doctor.

"Congratulations, how do you feel about it" Doctor Hikari asked.

"Pretty good" Sakura replied calmly.

"That's nice to hear" Doctor Hikari smiled"I hope you're just as happy as your wife Mr.Kaiba" she added.

"I am" Kaiba responded with a small smile.

"Well, you take care of yourself Sakura, feel free to see me whenever there is a problem" Doctor Hikari said before she left the room. Just as Kaiba was about to get up from his chair and sit beside Sakura on her bed, Serena entered the room.

"Sakura…" Serena said but stopped mid-way"Am I interrupting something? Maybe I should come in later" Serena said, as she was about to leave.

"No Serena its okay, come in" Sakura responded.

"You sure" Serena asked turning back around.

"I'm sure" Sakura replied smiling.

"Thank God you're okay" Serena said as she walked up beside the other side of her bed"And congratulations, I heard the good news" Serena smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Wow, good news really do spread quickly" Sakura replied, returning the hug.

"So how do you feel about becoming a mother" Serena asked.

"Good, I guess" Sakura replied"I mean its only been a month."

"Sakura" Mokuba squealed as he ran into her hospital room.

"Hey Mokie" Sakura said smiling as she turned around.

"I knew you would be alright" Mokuba said, throwing his arms around her in joy.

"I can't believe you're becoming a mother and I'm becoming uncle" Mokuba said as he looked up at her with excitement in his gray eyes.

"I see news spread quickly" Sakura responded as she glanced at Kaiba.

"Excuse me Sakura, I'm going to phone the others and give them the news if that's alright with you" Serena said.

"Sure… I guess, I mean they would eventually know anyway" Sakura replied.

"Coming Mokuba" Serena asked as she turned around before heading out of the room.

"Umm…sure" Mokuba said following Serena, deciding to leave his brother and Sakura alone for awhile.

"Seto…come sit here beside me" Sakura said after Serena and Mokuba left the room. Kaiba gently smiled as he got out of his seat and sat next to Sakura on her bed, also putting his arm around her.

"I still can't believe we're going to have a baby" Sakura said softly looking into his calm blue eyes.

"Neither can I" Kaiba whispered gently as he pulled Sakura closer too him and lightly kissed her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20: Eternal Bliss

OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE FOR FOUR MONTHS! I was actually wrapped up in school so much that I completely forgot about the story and also I was having major writer's block! But hope you guys are glad that I came back with the last chapter. I decided to separate the epilogue and the ending, so after this chapter is my epilogue which I intend to update soon since its summer holidays now. Oh before I forget, about my next story, I might not be able to write more stories because I just don't get the time anymore. But if I do I'll most probably be writing my Dark Passion story but can't make promises now. Hope you enjoy this sweet Valentines Day chapter even if it passed like four months ago! Thanks for all the great reviews so far, hoping to get more for this chapter! Now on to the story...

Chapter20: Eternal Bliss

-----

Pure bright sunlight streamed in through the curtains of Sakura and Kaiba's bedroom. Sakura slowly opened her eyelids to a shuffling sound that awoke her. She looked around the room, until her eyes fixed upon her husband, who was now in black dress pants and buttoning up a blue dress shirt. A few moments later, Kaiba noticed that his wife had awoken.

"Sorry, did I awake you?" Kaiba asked in a soft low tone, as he came over to the side of their bed, brushing away a few strands of her cinnamon brown hair.

"No Seto," Sakura replied with a smile, "Where are you going so early on a Saturday?" she asked.

"To work," Kaiba replied as he went to grab his sapphire blue tie, "I have an important meeting today, but I'll be back soon," he said as he began fumbling with how to tie his tie. Sakura smiled amusingly at the sight of Kaiba trying to put on a tie, so she got up to help.

"Seto give me that," Sakura said as she grabbed his tie from him, "I can't believe that for so many years you've been working and you don't know how to tie a tie," she said adjusting the tie properly before tying it.

"Well I don't wear ties often, except at meetings and stuff like that," Kaiba replied. Sakura sighed nodding her head.

"Sakura you're not doing it right," Kaiba said with a slight frown.

"Then how Mr. Know-It-All?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Like..." Kaiba smirked as he put his muscular arms around her slender waist, "This," he said pulling her closer towards his body.

"Ok...but I don't see how this-" Sakura began but stopped mid way through her sentence as she felt Kaiba's lips on the skin of her neck, showering her neck with gentle butterfly kisses.

"Seto keep this up and you'll be late for your meeting," Sakura said as she playfully pushed him away and began to knot his tie correctly.

"Sakura, everything can wait when I'm with you," Kaiba responded, putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Sakura looked up into his soft blue eyes with a smile after tying his tie.

"After all," Kaiba started saying as he gently lifted Sakura's tank top and placed his hand on her abdomen, "I'll be spending even more time with you before our _new guest _arrives," he said smiling. Sakura smiled as she placed her hand over his. "Seto..." she said softly.

"I await that day," Kaiba replied as he gently kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back," he said as he left the room leaving Sakura standing there alone.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura," Kaiba smiled as he came back standing there with a bunch of pure red, long stem roses in his arms.

"Today...today's February the fourteenth?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes, fortunately I remembered," Kaiba smirked.

"Wow, thanks Seto," Sakura replied as she accepted the roses and gave him a hug.

"Don't thank me yet, we're going out tonight," Kaiba said.

"Out? Where?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see, so be ready and look your best," Kaiba replied.

"Don't I always?" Sakura questioned with a smirk.

"Of course you do," Kaiba said softly as he placed a quick kiss on her lips and took his coat and briefcase to leave.

----------------

Sakura looked back at herself in her thin body-length mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt with a pink-netted poncho on top, and her hair tied back. She didn't notice Mokuba, who had just slipped into the room.

"Where are you going Sakura," asked Mokuba.

"Oh, I'm going out to the mall with Mai, Tea and the other girls," Sakura replied.

"Oh," Mokuba said, "Are you and Seto going out for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, for Valentine's Day," Sakura said, "Sorry you have to be alone tonight Moki."

"I'm not going to be," Mokuba replied.

"You're not?" Sakura questioned.

"No, I'm taking Rebecca out for Valentine's as well," Mokuba responded.

"That's great," Sakura replied, "Ok I have to go now, I'll be back soon, if Seto calls then tell him to call me on my cell."

"Ok, have a great time," Mokuba replied leaving the room as Sakura went to grab her purse.

-----------------

"Hey Sakura, nice to hear that there's going to be a _little _Kaibarunning around here soon," Mai said with a wink.

"I suppose you've all heard the news from Serena," Sakura said eyeing her best friend beside her.

"Of course, who doesn't know," Tea replied with a chuckle.

"So how are you feeling about being a mom?" Serenity asked.

"I feel happy but its only been a month and like two weeks," Sakura replied.

"So how'd this all happen in this first place?" Charlie asked with a wink.

"That's my personal experience..." Sakura timidly responded.

"So how's that wedding of yours coming along Mai?" asked Serena, changing the subject, "You and Joey have been planning this for months already."

"Well first of all, I'm doing most of the planning for this wedding like the shopping and stuff, Joey's no help at that," Mai responded.

"Well have you figured a date yet?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, its going to be two weeks from now, but the exact date I'm still working out," Mai answered.

"Have you done any shopping?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm hoping to finish all that by the end of this week or early next week and the wedding cards are ready to distribute to people, hopefully Joey will do that for me," Mai replied.

"Has Joey done anything at all yet Mai?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Well you know Joey, lazy as lazy could get," Mai sighed, "All he keeps thinking about is our honeymoon and the sex!"

"Well that's very typical of my brother," Serenity laughed.

"At least it's coming along," Serena laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," Mai smiled.

"So anybody have any Valentine's plans today?" Tea asked.

"Of course," Selina answered, "Who wouldn't?" Then everybody looked at Serena.

"Oh I'm so sorry Serena, I forgot that you and Darrin..." Selina apologized.

"Its ok," Serena replied.

"Don't worry Serena, you'll find someone new eventually," Sakura replied, "And I'll make sure of that."

-----------------

"Sakura, what's taking so long?" Kaiba shouted impatiently, "I've been waiting out here for two hours!" Kaiba was waiting for Sakura below the staircase of the mansion, looking at his watch every few minutes.

"I'll be right there Seto," Sakura shouted back from their room. She was getting dressed and ready for their first Valentine's night out together.

"There...all done," Sakura said to herself after a few minutes later, "I'm surely going to knock Seto out of himself tonight after he sees me..." she said looking back in her full length mirror.

"Women..." Kaiba muttered under his breath, "No sense of punctuality..." he thought as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up. All Kaiba did was let his jaw drop open in awe; he couldn't take his eyes off Sakura as she slowly walked down the stairs. Kaiba was just mesmerized at her gorgeousness! Sakura was wearing a bright ruby red tank-top dress with dark silhouettes of roses blooming on the red material. The back of the dress went into a deep, low-cut V-shape and the bottom of the dress had different layers that fell down at different lengths, a bit below her knee. Of course there was matching jewelry to the dress Sakura was wearing, and they were a necklace that had a ruby heart-shaped pendant with silver stones surrounding it and red, crystal chandelier earrings. Sakura's hair also had that sexy wet look, which she did by applying hair mousse and she was also wearing matching red-laced strap high heels.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she noticed Kaiba's reaction at her. She slowly glided in front of Kaiba and waited for him to say something.

"I'm ready...shall we leave now?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Sakura...I...you...I mean..." as words tried to struggle out of Kaiba's mouth, "I...don't know what to say..." he finally said.

"You don't have to Seto," Sakura said smiling softly. Actually Kaiba really wanted to say something about Sakura, but it didn't sound right because it would be coming out of his mouth. But he wasn't afraid to say it, he just didn't know how to compliment a woman; but Sakura was his wife so he just decided to say it for her.

"Sakura...you look...very...very..." Kaiba wasn't able to say it. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'Why does this have to be so complicated?'

"Sexy?" Sakura whispered softly, so it was able to reach his ears. Kaiba was silent for a few moments, he was surprised at how Sakura guessed the word he tried so hard to get out of his mouth.

"Yes," Kaiba finally managed to say.

"Seto, its not like a bad word or something; I'm your wife after all," Sakura said as she adjusted the collar of his shirt. Kaiba quickly pulled her in his arms and looked into her hazel eyes. She looked so desiring at this moment, he just couldn't resist any longer, as he slowly moved his lips towards hers.

"Not yet Seto," Sakura whispered softly as she stopped his lips from kissing her by putting a finger on his lips. Kaiba looked back at her with a puzzled look.

"How about we get into the mood after dinner, we are getting late," Sakura said.

"Then, shall we make a leave now?" Kaiba asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, we shall," Sakura smiled, taking his arm as they proceeded out of the mansion.

-----------------

The night sky was dark yet had a soft romantic atmosphere to it. The stars glittered in the sky like little diamonds, and the full moon was peeking out of the clouds. Fresh soft snow was covering the park like a thick, fluffy blanket and also sparkling at times when caught by the moonlight. Sakura and Kaiba were taking a stroll in the park after their dinner. Kaiba had taken Sakura to the most fantastic and exquisite restaurant she had ever been to. It was like a perfect Valentine's dream dinner out for Sakura. She couldn't believe that she had just spent this dream like dinner with someone like Kaiba. A cold winter wind blew past them, making Sakura wrap her coat around her body tighter.

"Seto I still can't believe you took me to a restaurant that wouldn't even be in my dreams," Sakura said as Kaiba wrapped his arm around her tighter to give her more warmth.

"Well it was Valentine's, and I wanted our first one together to be special," Kaiba said softly.

"That's really very nice of you, thank you," Sakura replied.

"My pleasure," Kaiba responded.

"Seto, have you ever had a snowball fight?" Sakura asked randomly.

"No...well...once with Mokuba when we were kids, why?" Kaiba asked.

"Well we I use to have snowball fights all the time with my friends, we always had so much fun," Sakura said, "Just looking at this snow here made me remember."

"You want to have one here and now? With me?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"What? Now? But Seto...I'm wearing a dress and high heels! How can I possibly snowball fight?" Sakura asked.

"Your wearing a coat over your dress and if you fall...I'll catch you, but if you want to miss the fun, then that's fine with me," Kaiba replied as he started walking ahead further.

'I'll show him what a snowball fight is' Sakura thought as she bend down towards the ground and grabbed a handful of snow, turning it into a ball. The snowball was freezing her hands but she didn't care and aimed for her target.

_Smash!_

The snowball flew out of Sakura's hand and hit the back of Kaiba's head. Kaiba stood there as the snow slowly fell from the back of his head and down towards his neck. He slowly turned around to face Sakura, as Sakura burst out into pure laughter and almost turned red.

"Very funny Sakura..." Kaiba said frowning, "Now get ready for this," he said as he gathered some snow in his hand and turned it into a ball. He quickly flung it at Sakura's face but she dodged right away as the snowball missed her and fell somewhere else.

"Sorry darling...but you missed me," Sakura laughed as she quickly put together a snowball and threw it right into Kaiba's face. Kaiba was unable to dodge therefore it hit him directly in the face. Sakura began to burst into hysterics again just by looking at him.

"You are so going to get it now!" Kaiba said as he started running towards her.

"Oh my God!" Sakura said as she started running as best she could in her high heels, "Stop Seto, its not fair, you know I'm wearing heels!" Sakura said trying to run away from him.

But she failed as Kaiba caught up to her and grabbed her arm, which caused Sakura to slip in her heels as she slowly fell towards the snow covered ground, bringing Kaiba down with her. They had a rough landing on the ground but the snow helped by softening it, as Sakura landed on the bottom with Kaiba on top of her in an awkward position. Kaiba looked down at Sakura with a smirk as Sakura tried to catch her breath.

"That...wasn't...fair," Sakura asked as she breathed heavily for air, "I'm...wearing...high heels..."

"I made it fair for the two snowball attacks you threw at me," Kaiba replied, still lying on top of her.

"Would you mind getting up now please?" Sakura asked.

"Not so fast, " Kaiba responded, "You still owe me that kiss you stopped me from at the mansion," he smirked.

"But Seto..." Sakura started but her lips were claimed by Kaiba's in a kiss, stopping her from saying anything further.

"Sakura I have something to say..." Kaiba said after they broke their kiss.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, noticing they still haven't left the ground.

"I know I should have said this a long time ago but I just couldn't do it," Kaiba continued, "No woman has ever made me feel the way I feel right now, but I guess you were the exception, I kept denying this feeling until I couldn't anymore."

"Seto...stop stalling already and tell me," Sakura said.

"I...I...love...you," Kaiba finally spilled out. Sakura looked at Kaiba directly as she blinked for a few moments, and burst out into laughter.

"What so funny? You don't believe me do you?" Kaiba asked surprised at her reaction.

"Took you long enough Seto," Sakura laughed, "I already knew what you were going to say but I was waiting to hear it from you," as she tried to control her laughter.

"So you believe me?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course Seto, I know you mean it," Sakura replied with a smile as her hand ruffled his hair.

"And... you?" Kaiba asked as he caressed her red cheeks from the cold and laughter she went through.

"I love you too," Sakura replied.

"Then I guess I proved you wrong Sakura," Kaiba said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Proved me wrong of what?" Sakura asked confused.

"When we first met, you said love can't be arranged, but in our case love did get arranged," Kaiba responded.

"Yes...I guess you did prove me wrong..." Sakura chuckled softly. Still lying on the soft snow covered ground, their lips met again into a warm and passionate kiss under the moonlit sky.


End file.
